TDtM Dream
by TDIzzyfan
Summary: Who will win in Total Drama the Musical? Features old members of cast and two new ones. Based on the upcoming Total Drama World Tour. Where they sing and dance in exotic locations.
1. Plane Pains

**Here's the first chapter of TDtM Dream. Hope you like it. I'll try to make a new chapter each day.**

Everyone allowed back were standing in an airport holding suit cases. Bridgette and Lindsay start talking to each other.

Lindsay: Hey! I remember you! You're Ridgette!

Bridgette: It's Bridgette. So, how've you been?

Lindsay: (sobbing)I miss Beth! She used that million to move to France with Gradey!(stops sobbing)How about you?

Bridgette: I miss Geoff. He has to host another aftermath this season. (Takes photo of Geoff out of her pocket, and starts making out with it)

Then, Heather and Izzy start talking.

Izzy:(to herself)Dancing crackers! Dancing crackers! Dancing crackers!(getting louder)DANCING CRACKERS!

Heather: SHUT UP CRAZY GIRL! And what's this dancing cracker crap?

Izzy: Just a little song I made up. I just can't get enough of crackers. Especially, Uncle Cracker.

Heather: Okay.

Izzy:I can see your hair grew back.

Heather: Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda miss being bald. I think it gave me more popularity. How've you been Izzy? Or is it E-Scope? Or Explosivo?

Izzy:Call me whatever you want. Just call Explosivo, Explosivo.

Heather: What?

Izzy:(in bad Mexican accent)Explosivo is boom-boomtastic! (laughs)!

Then we see Alejandro and Sierra behind a wall wearing sunglasses. They are talking to Chris one their cell phones. Because of his Spanish name, Alejandro talks in a thick Spanish accent.

Alejandro: What's the plan again?

Chris: (through the phone)Just talk to one or two of them, say you're a big fan, walk away, and meet me outside.

Alejandro: Are you kidding? I can't talk to those dirty filthy pigs! I can't even stand next to them. There severe ugliness will ruin my plan to take over the world with my looks!

Chris: (through the phone)What?

Alejandro: (realizes what he said)I mean, the guys. I'll talk to some of the girls. They'll make excellent henchmen and slaves.

Chris: (through the phone now talking to Sierra)Do you remember the plan?

Sierra: (screams and excited) You're talking to me again! Chris is actually talking to me!

Chris: (through the phone) Calm down. Do you remember the plan?

Sierra: Yeah! Yeah! Just let me go out there and fulfill my dreams!

Alejandro walks up to the line of characters. Bridgette and Lindsay take notice.

Bridgette: Ooooh, he's hot.

Lindsay: I know, right?

He approaches them.

Alejandro: Hey, you two remind me of someone.

Lindsay: (gasps)Oh my gosh! He's French.

Alejandro: No, I'm Spanish. You know, you kinda look like Lindsay from Total Drama.(points to Bridgette)and you look like Bridgette.

Bridgette: (blushing and laughing) You're right!

Alejandro: Wow! I'm such a big fan.

Lindsay: What's your name?

Alejandro: (seductively and shaking her hand)Alejandro.(Lindsay starts blushing.)

Bridgette: (swooning)What a beautiful name.

Alejandro: (starts to walk away)See ya! I'll be rooting for you. Maybe if one of you wins we could go on a (rolls r's) romantic cruise.

Bridgette faints.

We now see Sierra behind a wall again.

Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's my turn.(talking to herself) Okay, Sierra, keep it together. You're about to meet your idols. Don't make a fool out of yourself or they'll think you're a freak.

We now see Sierra screaming with joy and running to Izzy and Heather with her arms spread out.

Heather: Brace yourself, crazy girl. It's an obsessed fan

Sierra is now next to them. She gives them both the tightest hug ever.

Sierra: (screams and excited)! Izzy! Heather! From Total Drama!(hugs tighter)I LOVE YOU! I'M THE BIGGEST FAN OF THE SHOW EVER!

Izzy seems really happy to see a fan, but Heather doesn't and pushes her off of her.

Heather: Get off of me! You are the most disgusting-

Before she could finish, Izzy interrupts.

Izzy: (to Sierra)Well, aren't you the craziest train in the station. What's your name?

Sierra: It's Sierra! Don't forget or I'll die! I'm like the biggest fan of TDI in history!

Heather: Yeah, I think we realized that.

Izzy:It was very nice meeting you. Now run along before your parents forget you.

Sierra: Bye! (in her head) OMG, this is the greatest day of my life. And the best part is, I get to be in this season!

Everyone finally made it outside to board the plane, when suddenly...

Pilot: Sorry you guys, but the plane is full, you'll have to take the bus.

They all took the long, **long **trip by bus. They all exit the bus.

Izzy: This is gonna be one great season!(Jumps on top of Ezekiel)WOOOOOO!(Ezekiel screams as they fall on the ground).

Chris is there in an abandoned airport far away from the last one.

Chris: Hello everyone. Glad to see you could all make it.

Owen: It's great to be back, Chris!

Noah: Explain to me why we all came here by plane and then bus.

Chris: I knew you would ask that. Let me explain, in this season, you, me, and Chef of course, will be doing another season...but this time, it's international! You will all be traveling around the world in Chris Airlines.

Everyone cheered with excitement.

Owen: Woooo! Around the world! I've always wanted to go to Greece!

Cody: France, here I come!

Gwen: Italy!

Heather: Japan!

Ezekiel: Canada!

Everyone stares at Ezekiel like he's from Pluto.

Ezekiel: What? My parents told me Canada is the greatest country, and I should despise all others. Especially the countries where women over populate men, eh?

Chris: Zeke, it be best if you shut up.

Ezekiel: Sorry.

Chris: Inside this plane is your beds, breakfast, and bathrooms. You will be able to use the confession airplane bathroom to tell the viewers, what's on your mind. After every challenge, there will be an elimination ceremony, where you must earn a barf bag. And if you don't receive a barf bag you must immediately fall down the Drop of Shame, to the Helipad of Losers and you can't come back...ever. On the Brightside, you get to travel around the world. One day you could be sipping tea in England, and the next day, you'll be making out in France.

Owen: This is gonna be awesome!

Chris: But, there's a catch. Once you arrive in a different nation, I will have this special chime. (pulls out a chime that looks like a triangle) Once I ring this chime, you all have to sing every time!

Everyone moans with disgust.

Duncan: And if we don't sing?

Chris: Simple! You're out! So, you must sing, no matter the circumstance.

Another bus comes by stopping right next to the others.

Gwen: What's the other bus for?

Chris: Oh yeah. I have a very special announcement. This season, we're bringing two new members of the Total Drama family. Everyone, I'd like you first to meet...

Alejandro comes out of the bus.

Chris: …Alejandro!

Every girl gasps and swoons over how hot he is.

Alejandro: Hola!

Chris: Alejandro is are second person in the whole series to be from country other than Canada. He is native to Spain.

Lindsay and Bridgette rush to Alejandro.

Bridgette: Hey, we saw him at the airport.

Chris: I know you did. We set it up, so a few of you could meet these guys before the show started. So, a few of you might have met our next new member...

Sierra walks out of the bus

Chris: ...Sierra!

Sierra: (breathing heavily) Anybody got a paper bag I could breathe into?

Izzy: Sierra!

Heather: (to herself)Oh God help us all.

Chris: Sierra is the self-proclaimed, biggest fan of Total Drama.

Sierra: I'm not self-proclaimed! I am the biggest fan. I know everything about your personal lives.

Chris: Oh yeah? Where was I born?

Sierra: Ottawa Ontario.

Chris: (creeped out)Uh, Am I married and do I have kids?

Sierra: You aren't married and you are a single father to a ten-year old girl named Christina.

Chris: (creeped out even more)Uh, have I won an Oscar?

Sierra: One. You won the Academy Award for Best Actor for Broken back Mountain.

Chris: Okay, now approach your favorite person on the show, and tell me a few details about him or her.

Sierra: Okay!

She zips to Cody.

Sierra: (screams Cody! It's you!(picks him up) I love you! I LOVE YOU!

Cody: Let go of me please.(she lets go)What do you know about me.

Sierra:(talking fast)You're seventeen, you love technology, you're a grade A student in calculus, your hero is Austin Powers, your blood type is AB negative, and the only thing you love more than technology is girls, and your favorite girl is Gwen. But, you can forget about her because you and I were made for each other.

Cody: (standing motionless, with his jaw hanging, eyes bugging out of his skull, and twitching his eye.)

LeShawna: (whispering to Gwen) I have some kind of feeling that I won't like that girl.

Chris: Alright, everyone, while we wait for our plane to come, I want to hear a sample of your singing. You can sing any song you want. Sing the beginning or chorus only. If I say stop, you stop. Now since we have some newbies here, Sierra and Alejandro can go first. Sierra, what do you got?

Sierra: (clears throat then begins singing like an annoying pop idol) I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi. Baby, there's no other supe rstar, you know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi! Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby, you'll be famous. Chase, you down until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi!

Chris doesn't look impressed.

Chris: Not bad, I guess. I give you a 6 out of 10. Alejandro?

Alejandro: (singing beautifully with of hint of the Spanish accent) Man, it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the midday sun. Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone. But, you stay so cool. My munequita, my Spanish, Harlem, Mona Lisa. You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove. And if you said, this life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up, I could change my life to better suit your mood, 'Cause you're so smooth.

Chris: Awesome, dude. 9 out of 10.

Bridgette and Lindsay stare at him dreamily.

Lindsay: Not only is he hot, he can sing so well.

Bridgette: Uh-huh.

Chris: Okay, as for the rest of you, I'll determine who goes next based on where the first letter in your name in alphabetical order. So, next is...Bridgette.

Bridgette: (gulp)

Lindsay: Don't be scared. Try to beat Spaghetti-O's score, and maybe he'll kiss you!

Bridgette: Okay, I'll try. (singing mediocre I'm picking up good vibrations. He's giving me excitations. I'm picking up good vibrations. He's giving me excitations. Good, good, good, good vibrations! He's giving me excitations. Good, good, good, good vibrations! He's giving me excitations.

Chris:Hmmmm. 5 out of 10.

Bridgette looks at Alejandro. He smiles at her. She blushes.

Chris: Next, Cody!

Cody: (singing off-key) You don't have to say, what you did. I already know, I found out from him. Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be. And don't it make you sad about it. You told me you loved me-

Before he could finish, Chris interrupts.

Chris: Stop! Stop! I can't take it! 2 out of 10. That was awful.

Cody looks ashamed.

Chris: Courtney?

Courntey: (singing like angel) :Each morning I get up, I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord, what you're doing to me? I have spent all my years in believing you. But, I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, ooooh , somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Chris: (tearing up)Magnifico! 10 out of 10. I expect good things from you. Just as long as you don't sue!

Courtney: No problem. My lawyers quit, so I have nothing else to do.

Chris: DJ?

DJ: (singing very well, but in a deep, raspy voice) I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

Chris: (yawns)I could fall asleep to that. 8 out of 10.

DJ: It is a wonderful world, isn't it?

Chris: Yeah, especially for the rich people. Duncan?

.

Duncan: (arms crossed)I'm not singing.

Chris: Okay, but you know that means automatic elimination, right?

Duncan: (sighs)Fine. (singing unenthusiastically) My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Till then, I walk alone.

Chris gives him a blank stare.

Chris: 1 out of 10. Now move it!

Courtney: Duncan, you could have sung better.

Duncan: I don't sing.

Courtney: (angrily) That's the kinda thing that'll get you eliminated.

Duncan: I'd rather be eliminated then be here.

Courtney: (kisses Duncan on the cheek)But, if you weren't here, you wouldn't be with me.

Duncan smiles.

Duncan: Okay, I'll try my best next time.

Chris: Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: (singing horribly off key)We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teacher, leave them kids alone.

Chris: Please, Stop! You're worse than Cody! 1 out of 10.

Ezekiel begins to cry like a baby. Cody pats him on the back.

Cody: There, there. Not everybody can sing.

Chris: Gwen?

Gwen:(Singing like an emo) How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it back...home. Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become.

Chris: (whistles)That was a dark song. Very nice. 8 out of 10. Harold?

Harold: (singing in rap form)I like big butts, and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get...

Chris:Stop! We're not supposed to play that song on air.

Harold:Sorry.

Chris: But, as for your singing...5 out of 10. Maybe you could be a rapper.

Harold:I could be a rapper. I'll get all the ladies.

Chris:Heather?

Heather: (singing seductively) He's a cold hearted snake. Look into his eyes. Oh, oh, oh. He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play. He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh. Girl, don't play the fool-no.

Chris: Who's this cold hearted snake you're singing about?

Heather: You.

Chris: (laughs)Thanks. 6 out of 10. Izzy?

Izzy:(singing very well with a lot of enthusiasm) I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind. But, there was something so pleasant about that place. Even your emotions had an echo... in so much space. And when you're out there, without care, yeah, I was out of touch. But, it wasn't because I didn't know enough. I just knew too much. Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Possibly...

Chris: That was pretty good. 8 out of 10.

Izzy: Wait! Explosivo has a song too.

Chris: Fine. Go ahead.

Izzy: (singing as Explosivo)I like that boom boom pow! (Owen pulls her away while she continues to sing)Them chickens jackin my style!

Chris: LeShawna?

LeShawna: (singing like a disco star) Go on now, go! Walk out the door. Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with 'goodbye'? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive! I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my love to give! I will survive! I will survive!

Chris:I love that song. 8 out of 10. Lindsay?

Lindsay: (singing slightly off-key and getting words wrong) My loneliness is thrilling me. I must confess, I will receive. When I'm not with you, I choose my mind. Give me a sign. Kick me baby, one more time!

Courtney: You idiot! It's 'My loneliness is _killing_ me. I must confess, I_ still believe_. When, I'm not with you, I _loose_ my mind. Give me a sign. _Hit_ me baby, one more time!

Chris: Courtney's right. Next time, pick a song you know _all_ the words to. Anyway, 3 out of 10.

Alejandro winks at her. She blushes.

Chris: (laughing)Noah?

Noah takes a sip of water.

Chris:(angrily)Come on. The plane will be here any minute now! What am I saying? You'll probably have the worst singing voice...

Noah:(sings like a choir of angels)All around me are familiar faces, worn-out places, worn-out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, 'cause I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very, very... mad world. Mad world, mad world, mad world.

Everyone stands there stunned at how good he did.

Chris: W-Wow. Out of all people to have such a great singing voice, you. I mean, all you do is sit around and read a book.

Noah: My mom forced me to take singing lessons. I've been singing since I was 10.

Chris: You're amazing! 10 out of 10. Owen?

Owen: (singing as if he's at a karaoke party) In touch with the ground. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Smell like I sound. I'm lost in a crowd. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line with discord and rhyme. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive with juices like wine. And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Chris:I t's okay. 6 out if 10.

Owen: I'm hungry like the wolf right now.

Chris: Don't worry, Chef will be here with the plane, and you'll get dinner. Tyler?

Tyler: (singing so-so) Hello? Hello? Hello? How low? Hello? Hello? Hello? How low? Hello? Hello? Hello? How low? Hello? Hello? Hello? With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us! I feel stupid, and contagious. Here we are now, entertain us!

Chris: Meh. 4 out of 10.

Suddenly a plane comes out of nowhere. Once it came into better view, everyone could see how crappy it is.

Chris: Now boarding..Chris Airlines!

Owen: Oooh. Classy. (kicks the plane. A piece of the plane falls on his head, knocking him out in the process.)

Chris: We're sending you a first-class seat to all the action...right here! On Total...Drama...(singing)the Muicaaaaaaaaaal!

Everyone is inside the plane.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama the Musical! Here we are inside the great Chris Airlines.

Noah: By great, you mean greatly diseased ridden.

Chris: The confession airplane bathroom is near the left wing anytime you need it, and the kitchen is in the right wind during breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

[Confession Airplane Bathroom]

Sierra: (gasps) My first confession! Hey Mom! Hey Dad!

Alejandro: Audience, beware. I will rule you all one day. I will defeat everyone on this show. One by one, they'll all go down.

[End]

Chef: Hey everybody. Bet you're all happy to see me again.

Cody: Not really.

Gwen: Back to more crappy food, right?

Chef: Nope.

Gwen: Really?

Chef: Yeah. This time, I'm giving all of you a real meal. Each night, I will give you food popular in the location we arrive at the next day. It might clue you in on what country we go to. Today's special is bread with some hot vegetable stew and sweetened tea.

Owen: Mmmmm. Always liked to try something new.(dips bread in stew and eats it)This isn't bad.

Heather: It's a poor peoples food. We must be going to a poor country.

Harold: I was reading in my encyclopedia about cuisine from around the world, and I found this kind of food in the section of Egypt.

Courtney: Egypt?

Gwen: Egypt?

Owen: Egypt! Wooo! We're goin' to Egypt tomorrow!

Alejandro: (whispering to himself)Maybe I could find some slaves there.

He Notices Bridgette and Lindsay staring at him.

Bridgette: So, what's it like in Spain?

Alejandro: Well, I get to see a bull fight every day, I have a great view of Madrid at my house, and all the girls love me.

Lindsay: German people must be hot.

Alejandro: (frustrated)I'm Spanish!

Sierra: Oh my God, I'm actually with the cast! These will be the greatest days of my life.

Izzy: So, if Cody's your favorite, whose your second favorite?

Sierra: You, of course! I love your craziness!

Izzy: Thanks. And who do you hate?

Sierra: I don't hate anybody. I just love people more than others. I mean, I do have a least favorite, but I still love him to death.

Izzy: Who is it?

Sierra: Owen.

Izzy: Aw, why? He's a really nice guy, and he loves everyone. I bet he'd love you.

Sierra: I just don't like the farting, but I still love him. He loves you and food more than anything though.

Izzy: You're right. He's one of the people I've met who hates no one. Why does this world have to be full of hate?

Sierra: It's just the nature of the people in this world.

Izzy: (eating her food like a wild animal speaking with her mouth full)Amen.

Chris: Guess what else we're introducing?

Owen: Uh..

Chris: Dinner and a show! For the first night, me and Chef will sing. Hit it Chef!

Chef plays the saxophone really well.

Chris: (singing very well) Money, get away. Get a job with more pay, and you're okay. Money, it's a gas. Grab that cash with both hands, and make a stash. New car, caviar, four star dream, think I'll buy me a football team.

Chef does a saxophone solo. The solo suddenly changes beat.

Chef: (singing jazzy) People always told me, 'Be careful what you do. Don't go around breaking young girl's hearts.' And mother always told me, 'Be careful who you love. And be careful what you do, 'cause the lie becomes the truth'. Billie Jean's not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But, the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son.

Cody: Where did he learn to play such a great sax?

Sierra: He used to be a member of a Jazz band.

Cody: How do you know?

Sierra: I know everything about your personal lives, remember.

Cody: Oh yeah. Interesting.

The song ends. Chris makes an announcement.

Chris: Everyone, we will start our first Barf Bag ceremony soon, but first, I want to see how you will all cooperate singing in a group. One of you can sing the first song that pops in your head, and hope the rest of you know the song.(he pulls out the chime)Ready! Get some air!

Chris rings the chime.

Cody:(singing) Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

Cody, Owen, DJ and Noah:(singing)Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality.

Everyone :(singing)Open your eyes, look up the skies and see.

Cody: (singing) I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy. Because I'm...

Everyone: (singing)...easy come, easy go. Little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.

Cody: (singing)To me.

DJ: (singing)Mama just killed a man.

DJ, Duncan, and Tyler: (singing)Put a gun against his head.

Courtney and Heather: (singing)Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Alejandro, Lindsay, and Bridgette: (singing)Mama, life had just begun.

DJ and Sierra: (singing)But, now I've gone and thrown it all away.

DJ: (singing)Mama, ooooo! Didn't mean to make you cry.

DJ, LeShawna, and Gwen: (singing)If I'm not back again this time tomorrow....Carry on...Carry on. As if nothing really matters.

Owen and Izzy: (singing)To late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody. I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind and face the truth.

DJ, Owen, and Izzy: (singing)Mama,oooo!

DJ:(singing) I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

Noah: (singing)I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Everyone: (singing) Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lighting, very, very, frightening me!

Izzy: (singing) Galileo!

Owen: (singing) Galileo!

Izzy: (singing) Galileo!

Owen: (singing) Galileo!

Izzy and Owen: (singing) Galileo, Figaro!

Ezekiel: (singing)Magnifico! Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Harold: (singing) I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

LeShawna, Ezekiel, Heather, Bridgette, and DJ: (singing)He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!

Harold: (singing)Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Duncan and Courtney:(singing) Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!

Everyone else: (singing)Let him go!

Duncan and Courtney: (singing)Bismillah! We will not let you go!

Harold: (singing)Let me go!

Duncan and Courtney: (singing)Bismillah! We will not let you go!

Harold: (singing)Let me go!

Duncan and Courtney: (singing) Will not let you go!

Harold:(singing)Let me go!

Duncan and Courtney: (singing) Will not let you go!

Harold:(singing)Let me go! Oh, oh, oh, oh!

Duncan and Courtney: (singing)No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Harold: (singing)Mama mia! Mama mia!

Everyone: (singing)Mama mia, let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!

Ezekiel: (singing)So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Everyone: (singing) Oh Baby, can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here! Ooo, ooo yeah.

Heather: (singing) Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me.

Everyone:(singing)Anyway the wind blows.

Chris: (teary eyed)That was amazing everybody! (stares at Cody, Duncan and Ezekiel)Well, almost everybody. Good way to start. But, unfortunately, you have to vote someone off. See you at the Barf Bag ceremony.

Later, at the Barf Bag ceremony...

Chris: Tonight, we have our very first Barf Bag ceremony. When I call your name, you're safe. And if you don't receive a Barf Bag, you must immediately jump the Drop of Shame, to the Helipad of Losers, and you can't come back...ever! First Barf Bag goes to Courtney... Noah...Alejandro...DJ...Gwen...Izzy...LeShawna...Sierra...Heather...Owen…Bridgette...Harold…Tyler…Lindsay...Cody.

Duncan and Ezekiel look scared to death.

Chris: My fellow passengers...this is the final Barf Bag of the evening.

(Dramatic music)

Chris: Duncan.

Duncan: (sigh of relief)

Ezekiel: Again? Why am I always voted off the first time, eh?

Chris: Sorry, buddy. Maybe, next season.

Ezekiel puts his parachute on. Then, he jumps off. Everyone else watches down the hole as they waves goodbye.

Ezekiel:(crying)Why? Why? Why, God, why?(begins singing very, very off-key)Well, I won't back down. No, I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down. No, I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around, and I'll keep this world from draggin' me down. Gonna stand my ground, and I won't back down. (Crying hysterically)


	2. Sing Like an Egyptian

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, the contestants arrived. There were old faces, new faces, and me. Each one sang their hearts out. Some were good, some were bad, some were awful. But in the end, it was Ezekiel who had the worst singing voice, and he was sent to the Helipad of Losers. Who will go this time? When will the teams be formed? Find out right now on Total...Drama...the Musical!

(Theme song)

Everyone is sleeping peacefully when suddenly a loud stereo woke them up.

Noah: (sighs) Why did I have to come back this season?

Chris: (over bull horn) Everyone head to the catering room now!

Everyone's at the catering room. Chris is dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh.

Chris: Good morning! Hope you slept well. In case you haven't noticed, we'll be going to the deserts of Egypt!

Everyone: (cheering)

Chris: And you have to sing!

Everyone: (groan)

Chris: But, before we go down there, I wish to set the teams up. The reason why you all sang for me yesterday was not only to determine who sings better then who, but to help me decide who will pick the teams. If you were keeping score, Courtney and Noah were the only ones to get a perfect ten. So, you'll be team captains and you'll pick the teams. Courtney, you choose first.

Courtney: Hmmm...Duncan.

They kiss.

Noah: Izzy

They high-five.

Duncan whispers in Courtney's ear.

Courtney: (in response to Duncan) WHAT? No way, I'm letting her on my team. She almost tore us apart!

Duncan: Can't you get to know her a little? She's not a bad person.

Courtney: (sigh) Fine. Gwen.

Gwen: Good. Maybe we can actually be friends.

Noah: LeShawna.

Courtney: Cody.

Noah: Owen.

Courtney: Bridgette.

Noah: DJ.

Courtney: Heather.

Noah: Lindsay.

Courtney: Sierra.

Noah: Tyler.

Courtney: Harold.

Noah: Alejandro.

Izzy: NOOO!

Lindsay: YAY!

Chris: Courtney's team will now be known as the Screaming Amazons. Noah's is the Killer Saharas.

Harold: That's fitting. The Amazon rain forest is _screaming _with wild life, and the Sahara Desert's heat _kills_.

Chris: Information not needed. Everyone gather! Get ready for the drop!

LeShawna: The drop?!?

The floor opens under them. They look down, than they fall without a parachute screaming all the way down. After a while, the screaming stops. Chris then comes down wearing a parachute.

Chris: Next time, I'll give you parachutes! Don't worry we have a big mattress down there.

Finally they land on the mattress now hot from the deserts heat. Chris then jumps down from the plane with a parachute on.

Chris: Okay, you're first challenge is to race to the pyramids on these camels.

A camel is being petted by Chef, when suddenly the camel sits on him. Chef moans in pain.

Chris: hese camel are mean, stubborn, and they spit.

Camel: Ptoo!(the spit falls on Chef as her moans a little more.

Chris: Don't be nervous. Hopefully your voices will be able to calm him down, and encourage them to run. Once I ring this chime (points to the chime) you must start singing any song that fits Egypt, a thing in Egypt, something that fits the moment, or a song that would sooth the camels. Once I ring it again, you stop. Whoever makes it to the pyramids first will have a 5 second extension time for the next challenge.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: Okay, what would be a good song that's soothing?

Owen: How about Golden Slumbers?

Noah: Sure, let's put him to sleep while we try to win.

Tyler: The Chariots of Fire theme?

Noah: NO LYRICS!

Lindsay: Ooh! Ooh! Welcome to the Jungle?

Noah: You call that soothing? That's the kind of song that'll scare him!

Izzy: Still a good song though.

Noah: True. But, we need something _soothing_!

Izzy: Hmmmm...oooh...I got a good one!

Noah: Really? Do tell!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Cody: No need to hurt your brains ladies, I got the perfect song.

Chris rings the chime.

Cody:(singing ) In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark, cold, hotel room...

While Cody sings, the camel cries. He sits down to cry and sits on Cody.

Courtney: Have you learned your lesson, Cody? Never sing a song that was in a commercial of sad animals to an animal!

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah and Izzy:(singing) Calm down, deep breaths, and get yourself dressed instead. Of running around, and pulling all your threads saying "Breaking yourself up". If it's a broken part, replace it. If it's a broken arm, then brace it. If it's a broken heart, then face it. And hold your own, know your name, and go your own way. Hold your own, know your name, and go your own way. And everything will be fine.

The camel looks calm and determined.

Chris rings the chime again.

Izzy: It worked!

Noah: Hop on!

Killer Saharas:(cheering)

There's a short pause. Lindsay stares at the camel's humps.

Lindsay: Hey, why do some camels have one hump, and others have two?

Harold: Good question. The answer's simple. It's-

Noah interrupts before her could finish.

Noah: (angrily) Hey! You had two seasons to be the smart one, I had four episodes of the first! I'm answering the hard questions! And what are you doing here anyway? Go back to your team!(normally)Well ,my dear simpleton, it's two different species of camel. The one-humped camels are from the Middle East, two-humped camels are in Africa, which is why our camel has two humps.

Lindsay: Oh. I thought it was because one-humped camels had less water than the two-humped.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Harold is running toward the Screaming Amazons.

Courtney: Where have you been?

Harold: I thought I was on the other team.

Bridgette: Oh no, the Saharas are ahead of us!

Heather: Quick! Someone come up with a song!

Sierra: Hmmmmmm....

Heather: You got one, new girl?

Sierra: Will you all sign my autograph book if I say yes?

Duncan: Maybe, if you actually have one.

Chris rings the chime.

Courtney: Start singing it or will lose this challenge!

Sierra: Uh, uh...(singing)What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'll get, get, get, get you drunk.

Screaming Amazons except Duncan: (singing)Get you love drunk off my humps! My humps, my humps, my humps.

Chris rings the chime.

The camel appears to snicker.

Duncan: Did that actually work?

Heather: I'd never think that one of the most annoying songs on the planet would help us win.

Duncan: What are you waiting for? Get on!

The camel starts running.

Courtney: Run faster!(slaps the camel on the thigh)

The camel whinnies like a horse.

KILLER SAHARAS

Lindsay: (to Alejandro)So, Alex-john-o, are you single.

Alejandro: My name is Alejandro! And, si, I am single. I haven't had a girl since I retired from modeling.

Izzy: You used to model, huh? Did you see that dirty liar, Justin?

Alejandro: Si, I was his mentor. I inspired him. He was hot enough to be a model.

LeShawna: Yeah, but you're hotter.

Alejandro: (foe- modesty) Oh, I don't know.

Lindsay: You are hotter. I heard lots of people from Romania were hot.

Alejandro growls)...(angerly )¡Usted tía buena sin coco rubia! How many times to I have to tell you, I'm from Spain!

Lindsay: Oh.

[Confession]

Alejandro: I've been thinking Lindsay would be a perfect alliance member. Maybe, Bridgette too, if I can get her to betray her team. I could also find some slaves from each country I go to. With my hotness, I can take over the world! (laughing evilly)You will all be my slaves! All of you!

[end]

Izzy: Don't talk to my friends like that!

Alejandro: What? You can speak Spanish too?

Izzy: Si. And from what I can tell you're a la matanza de la señora, el esclavo que hace, el corazón que rompe, implantar pectoral, español!

Alejandro : Oh yeah? Well you're a en el corre, enroscado flojo, certificablemente loco, el oso que lleva, Kung fu que lucha, el mentiroso y el tramposo que odian, maniaco homicida!

Izzy: (gasps)I am not a maniaco homicida! You're a la mal, nazi poco atractivo!

Alejandro: (gasps)Poco atractivo? Have you looked at me lately?

The other Killer Saharas:(screaming)WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Alejandro: She called me unattractive!

Lindsay: (gasps)How can you say such a thing to him?

LeShawna: What do you have against Alejandro?

Izzy: I used to date his apprentice. You know, Justin. He's just like him only less hot, and less evil. But, still I'd stay far away from him! He's a casavova!

We now see Chris still in his pharaoh outfit and Chef sitting on beach chairs, which are balancing on two Egyptian intern's backs.

Chef: That looks like a good musical cue.

Chris rings the chime.

Izzy: (singing angrily)You better take it from me. That boy is like a disease. You run, and you try, and you're tryin' to hide, and you're wondering why you can't get free. He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You'll get addicted to his love. You wanna get out, but he's holding you down 'cause you can't live with out one more touch. He's a good time, cowboy Casanova leanin' up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night. Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life.

Chris rings the chime again.

LeShawna: How do you know that?

Izzy: Justin did the exact thing to me back when I dated him.

DJ: What did he do?

Izzy:Well, it happened not long after I was voted off in the first time. He was there. He asked me on a date. Later that night he took me to dinner. He gave me lots of wine. On our next date he tried to seduce me. It didn't work at first, but then he took his shirt off, and then he ripped mine off and then he pulled be toward him and,(she begins to blush)well, you know what that implies.

Owen: No way!

Izzy: Yes way. We went on many dates. We danced, he painted a picture of me, we made pottery together, we even fought each other with lobsters. Then, he told me he was out of his favorite skin care lotion, so I went to buy him some more. Once I came back, he was making out with some other girl.(begins crying) He told me he loved me for my craziness, and he lied. Not only that, he cheated on me. I thought he was the one! That dirty liar! (begins sobbing)

Everyone except Alejandro looks teary eyed.

Owen: Iz, why didn't you tell me?

Izzy:(sniff)I wasn't dating you yet.

Owen: Well, you are now. I would never do such a thing.

DJ: But, you threw her to the escaped psycho killer, with a chainsaw, and a hook!

Owen: That was before we were dating. I was stupid then.

Noah: You still are stupid.

Owen: Yeah, but it least I can love for real now. You have me, Izzy.

Izzy: (giggles)You're right. I have my big loveable marshmallow now.

They hug.

Lindsay: Awwww! Cutest couple ever!

Tyler notices the other team behind them.

Tyler: Uh, guys.

Lindsay: Not now, Skyler, you're ruining the moment.

Tyler: Look!

Killer Saharas: (gasps)

Owen: Giddy up! Run!

The camel whinnies.

The two teams are now neck and neck. Trying to beat each other until finally the Screaming Amazons make it to the pyramids.

Chris: Congratulations Amazons! You get five seconds of extra time for the next challenge. This time you have to go inside that pyramid and try to reach the top. Watch out for booby traps, and mummies! Once you reach it to the top, the next challenge will begin. You'll get bonus points if you can find some of King Tut's gold. On your marks, get set, go!

The Screaming Amazons race inside,. After the five seconds, the Killer Saharas run in too.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Cody: Now if I were King Tut, where would hide my gold?(leans up to a wall)

The wall suddenly drops a small block off and inside falls gold, silver, and jewels.

Sierra: Yay! You found treasure! We're rich! Way to go, Cody-Bear!

Cody: Cody-Bear? I'm not dating you!

Sierra: (swoons)Keep talking to me with your gorgeous voice.

Cody:Leave me alone!

Suddenly there's a loud rumbling sound. A door opened to reveal a mummy. It slowly walks toward the Amazons. They run away and scream.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: Where'd they go?

Owen: (looking at the running team)Looks like they're being chased by a mummy.

Tyler: (laughs)The Saharas are victorious!

A growling noise stuns them. A statue of a human with a dog's head's eyes suddenly glows red.

The statue: Who dares to wake Anubis?

Owen protects his team with his large mass. They scream.

Owen: Run!

They run as fast as they can to catch up with the Amazons.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

The Amazons are still running from the mummy when suddenly he disintegrates.

Harold: I guess the animatronics are too fragile.

Gwen: Do you think we lost the other team?

The Saharas come running and screaming towards them. They pass them.

Courtney: What are you standing around for? Run!

The Amazons and the Saharas are neck and neck again. They run into a dead end with more of King Tut's treasure.

Courtney and Noah: (to their teammates)Grab them!

They try to get as much treasure as they can, when the right wall begins to close in.

Gwen: Walls closing in. Claustrophobia kicking in.

Owen uses his mass to break the dead end. It breaks. They begin to run, than the floor breaks. As they fall down the hole screaming, they say their 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's' like they're about to die. Once they finally hit the ground, they're safe and sound. They are now in an empty room with two elevators.

Noah: Since when do the Ancient Egyptian Pyramids have elevators?

Owen: Maybe, they modernized it for tourists.

Courtney: Which elevators should we use?

Noah: You take the left one, we'll take the right. May the best team win.

Courtney: Good plan.

So the Amazons go in the left and the Saharas go in the right. They both pick the highest level of the pyramid. As the elevators race to the top, the Amazons cord breaks, while the Saharas's rises to the top.

Izzy: We made it!

Chris: Well, you win this part of the challenge. But, you have to wait for the Amazons.

Twenty minutes passed by when the Amazons finally made it.

Sierra: Did we win?

Chris: Nope, the Saharas win this time. Maybe you can win the final challenge of the day. Each of you has to go down the pyramids. Three members of each team must run down the pyramid. One member of each team will have a harness tided to them with two ropes on each. These ropes will be typed to the ankles of your other teammates. Once you make it down, the next groups will head down. Once you're all down, you have to dance and sing for me a song that fits Egypt or something in it. Whoever sings the best fitting song wins.

Heathe:r Why do we have to go down the pyramid like that if it's not worth any points?

Chris: I just like to torture you guys. (laughs)

Noah: We have to win this, guys. Think of the best Egyptian song you can.

Tyler: You're going down, Amazons!

Courtney: No you won't!

Chris rings the chime. Courtney starts playing a beat with her hands and feet. The rest of the Amazons join in.

Courtney: (singing) Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise. Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on you'face, you big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place!

Screaming Amazons:(singing)We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!

Noah :No we'll beat _you_!

The Saharas play the same beat the Amazons are playing.

Noah: (singing)Buddy, you're a young man, hard man. Shoutin' in the street, gonna take on the world someday. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place!

Killer Saharas: (singing)We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!

Chris: Who will rock who? Find out after these commercials!

(Commercial break)

Chris: Okay, pick the groups who go first. Remember, this is not worth any points, it just to tire you out.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: Okay, who here is the fastest?

Tyler :Me!

Noah: In your dreams, jockey.

Lindsay: I am. I'm really fast 'cause I'm really light-weight.

Noah: Light-_headed _is the better word, but why not? Who wants to go down with her?

Lindsay: You can come Skyler.

Tyler: It's Tyler.

Lindsay: Who's Tyler?

Tyler: Me! I'm dating you, remember?

Lindsay: Oh, yeah.

Tyler: Now who else should go down with-

Lindsay: ALEJANDRO!

Alejandro: Okay.

Lindsay ties the harness to herself and Tyler and Alejandro tie the ropes to their ankles.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney:I think you should do this Duncan. You're the strongest.

Duncan: I'll do it if you come with me...

Courtney: Fair enough.

Duncan: ...and if Gwen comes with me.

Courtney: What? No! There is no way I'm coming with you.

Ten minutes later...

Courtney: I can't believe I'm coming with you!

Gwen: You have to make sacrifices for the ones you love.

Courtney: I'm going to regret this one day.

Chris: On your marks, get set, go!

Duncan begins running like the wind with Courtney and Gwen being dragged behind, hitting each bump. Lindsay is running as fast as lighting even as Tyler and Alejandro are clinging tightly to her legs. Eventually, every team member was down the pyramid.

Chris: Boy, do you all look tired. I can't imagine how hard it will be to sing and dance. I'll give you each one minute to come up with the song that perfectly fits the Egyptian spirit.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Duncan: I got a fitting song in my head.

Courtney: Well, what is it?

Duncan whispers it into her ear.

Courtney: How the heck does that song fit?

Duncan: The sand part.

Courtney: Fine, but it better give us the win.

KILLER SAHARAS

Izzy: What song could possibly fit?

Noah: (slaps himself on the forehead)Duh! How could I not think of that song.

DJ: What song?

Noah whispers in his ear and everyone else listens through his ear.

DJ: That's perfect!

Chris: Times up! The Amazons can go first.

Chris rings the chime.

Heather: (singing) Say your prayers, little one.

Harold: (singing)Don't forget, my son.

Cody:(singing) To include, everyone.

Sierra and Bridgette: (singing)I tuck you in, warm within.

Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette: (singing)Keep you free from sin, till' the sandman he comes!

Screaming Amazons except Duncan: (singing)Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight.

Courtney, Gwen, and Heather: (singing and dancing to the beat)Exit light!

Cody, Bridgette, and Sierra: (singing and dancing)Enter night!

Harold: (singing and dancing)Take my hand!

Courtney: (between her teeth)Duncan, it's you're part!

Duncan: I'm not singing.

Chris: (through a megaphone) Remember, if you don't sing, you're out!

Duncan: Fine. (singing)We're off to Never ,Never Land!

Chris: (angrily) Explain to me how that fits Egypt!

Duncan: The song mentions sandman, and look around you! Sand, sand, and more sand!

Chris(looking annoyed)But, that's not what makes Egypt, Egypt! Hopefully, the Saharas have a better song.

Noah: Oh, we do.

Chris rings the chime.

The Saharas are suddenly dressed as pharaohs and cleopatras and they begin dancing.

Izzy:( singing) All the paintings on the tomb, they do the sand dance, don't you know?

DJ: (singing) If you move to quick...

Killer Saharas: (singing) Oh, way, oh!

Noah: (singing)...they're falling down like a domino!

LeShawna: (singing) All the bazaar men by the Nile, they got the money on the bet.

Alejandro: (singing) Gold crocodiles...

Killer Saharas: (singing) Oh, way, oh!

Alejandro: (singing)...they snap their teeth on your cigarette!

Izzy: (singing ) Foreign types with the hookah pipes say...

Killer Saharas: (singing) Way, oh, way, oh! Way, oh, way, oh!

Izzy:(singing)…walk like an Egyptian.

Chris: That was amazing! That's the perfect song! The Saharas win!

Killer Saharas: (cheering)

Chris rings the chime again.

Izzy:(singing) I've paid my dues, time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime.

Noah:( singing)And bad mistakes, I've made a few.

Tyler: (singing)I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through!

Izzy: (singing)We are the champions, my friends!

Noah: (singing)And we'll keep on fighting, till' the end!

Izzy jumps on to one of the camels and sways his neck back and forth to the beat.

Izzy: We are the champions!

Killer Saharas: (singing)We are the champions!

Tyler: (singing)No time for losers, 'cause...

Killer Saharas: (singing)…We are the champions...

Noah, Izzy, and Tyler: (singing)...of the world!

Chris rings the chime again.

Chris: Well, Amazons, it's time to vote of a teammate.

Later, at the Barf bag ceremony...

Chris: I only have seven Barf Bags with me. One of you won't receive one. And if you don't, you will immediately fall down the Drop of Shame, to the Helipad of Losers, and you can't come back...ever! The first Barf Bag goes to Sierra...Harold...Heather...Bridgette...Cody...Gwen...the final Barf Bag goes to...

Courtney looks nervous and Duncan looks determined.

Chris: …Courtney.

Duncan: (sighs) I'm sorry, Courtney. Singing isn't my thing.

Courtney: Maybe try to work on your singing for me?

Duncan: Okay. I'll practice every day. (kisses Courtney)

Duncan grabs his parachute and jumps down the hole. Courtney watches.

Later ate dinner...

Noah: (to Courtney)So, who got the boot?

Courtney: Duncan.

Noah: No surprise. He barley even sang.

Bridgette: (to Alejandro)Can I feel your muscles?

Alejandro: Sure.

Lindsay: No, let me feel your muscles.

Bridgette: (angrily) No, me!

Lindsay: (screaming) Me!

Alejandro: Girls! You can both feel my muscles.

Bridgette and Lindsay: Yay!

Chef busts through the door holding steaming bowls and chopsticks.

Chef: Today's dinner is sushi and rice. I classic dinner in the country it comes from.

Harold: Sushi and rice? Sushi is a classic Japanese dish of small pieces of raw fish stuffed with rice, and rice is served at every meal in Japan.

Heather: So, we're going to Japan.

Harold: Yep. Japan is by far my favorite country.

Cody: With it' advanced technology.

Owen: (with his mouthful) And delicious food! (starts gobbling up his rice)

Harold slaps him.

Harold: Bad Owen! It's polite to eat rice with chopsticks, not your hands and face!

Owen: Oh, pardon me. (grabs chopsticks and starts eating them properly.)

Chris: Everyone! May I have your attention! Before I started the karaoke machine, I have an announcement! The producers think we'd get more ratings if we added more effects to the stage. You can now have pyrotechnics. And we have this cool new contraption called the Randomizer! The Randomizer selects any player, host, or Chef to sing at the karaoke stage. It can also pick singers for duets for special occasions. Today, someone will get to sing up here. We have instruments provided too if you can play. Pull the lever!

Chef pulls the lever on the randomizer and a slot machine of every person on the show starts spinning. After a while, it landed on three Alejandro faces.

Chris: Today's singer is Alejandro. You can sing any song you like. Can you play?

Alejandro: Yeah, I can play the violin.

Chris: Cool. Now go play and me and Chef will be asleep if you need us.

Alejandro walks on stage and tests the microphone and violin. Then, he plays a violin solo. Bridgette and Lindsay look in awe. Izzy looks annoyed and rools her eyes. Then, he begins to sing.

Alejandro: (singing) When the Devil is too busy, and death's a bit too much, they call me by name, you see, for my special touch. To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune. To the Ladies, I'm Sir Prize. But, call me by any name. Anyway, it's all the same...

The violin gets harder and Alejandro taps his foot to the beat.

Alejandro: ( singing)I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe. I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm the bump on every head. I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm the pin in every hip. I'm the thorn in your side. Makes you wriggle and writhe!

The stage shoots out fire, startling everyone except Bridgette and Lindsay, who continue to look at his eyes. His eyes hypnotize them it seems.

Alejandro: (singing) And it's so easy when you're evil!

Izzy, Noah, and Owen see the fire in his eyes as they stare in fright.

Alejandro: ( singing)This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil! And I do it all for free...your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.

While he plays a violin solo, The Killer Saharas talk.

Izzy: (in shock)I knew he was evil, but wow.

Owen: You were right!

Izzy: I told you.

Lindsay and Bridgette continue to stare in Alejandro's eyes.

Izzy: Don't look in his eyes! He's trying to seduce you!

Lindsay and Bridgette: lol, wut?

Alejandro: (singing)While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be had. While there's a pocket left to pick, while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner. It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it. 'Cause there's one born every minute!

While he sings the chorus again Heather talks to herself.

Heather: He's eviler then I was.

Sierra: You know, I think this might be the first person on the Total Drama series I hate.

Izzy: Glad you see it my way, Sierra.

Alejandro: (singing)I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul to do as I'm told. Lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier quite like me. Not only does his job, but does it happily. (fire shoots out of stage)I'm the fear that keeps you awake; I'm the shadows on the wall. I'm the monsters they become; I'm the darkness in your skull. I'm the dagger in your back, an extra turn on every rack. I'm the quivering of your heart, a stabbing pain, a sudden start.

He sings the chorus again. DJ is hiding under the table in fear.

Izzy: Snap out of it!

Bridgette: Izy, shut up!

Lindsay: Izy infearior to Alehdo.

Bridgette : roft, she's to'ed.

Lindsay: Do u thnk we shold k hr o?

Izzy: He's limiting their speech to internet slang!

Alejandro suddenly jumps off stage and look at Bridgette and Lindsay with puppy dog eyes.

Alejandro: (singing)It gets so lonely being evil.

Lindsay: :(

Alejandro: (singing)What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while. And no one loves you when your're evil.

Bridgette.: :( Wll 3 u!

Alejandro hugs them. He then has a devious smile on his face. He closes Bridgette and Lindsay's ears.

Alejandro: (singing)I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I'll need.

Everyone except Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay: (gasps)

Alejandro: Now, let this be our little secret. So donn't tell Chris or Chef or I'll stab you in your sleep. Bridgette and Lindsay are mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it! They are my first slaves of my world conquest. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed.

He walks out of the room.

Bridgettee and Lindsay: We hv 2 go 2 bd 2!

Everyone in the room is either scared to death or stunned.

Izzy: See! Told you! Alejandro is just like Justin only hotter and eviler. Don't trust him! Even if he gives you the world, don't trust him!

Owen: What are we going to do? If we tell somebody we could get killed!

Izzy: Chris and Chef will find out soon enough. Just keep your eye on him, don't look at him in the eyes, don't fall for his charm, don't touch him, and most importantly, don't get killed. We have to get Bridgette and Lindsay back to the real world. All they do is stare at him, and talk in chatroom-ese! Don't hang out with him, and you'll be safe.

Noah: I think I'm going to have nightmares just looking at him.

Owen: Same here. Can we go to bed now?

Izzy: Yeah. But sleep with a cross next to your bed. If there's one thing demon's hate, it's crosses.

So, everyone got sleep. But, they had horrible nightmares about Alejandro. After discovering Izzy was right, everyone hated Alejandro, except Lindsay and Bridgette, who were now his slaves.


	3. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, the teams were formed by the two idols who had the best singing voices. Courtney runs the Screaming Amazons, while Noah runs the Killer Saharas. Chris Airline's made its first stop in Egypt, home of pyramids, pharaohs, and two-humped camels. While the Killer Saharas are getting along pretty well, save Izzy and Alejandro, the Screaming Amazons are nearly always in an argument. Courtney and Gwen are always arguing because of Duncan, and Sierra gets along with Cody, but not vise versa. In the end, it was bad boy, Duncan to take the jump for not singing through most of the episode. I also heard that Alejandro did something while I was asleep, but for some reason, no one will tell me what! Who will go this time, will the Screaming Amazons _ever _get along, and when will someone tell me what Alejandro did that was so bad? Find out in this crazy episode of Total...Drama...the Musical!

(theme song)

It was a long night for everyone. Not only did they discover that Izzy was right about Alejandro being evil, and that he took the minds of Bridgette and Lindsay, but they had nightmares, waking up at the sight of Alejandro. It was now breakfast time, and everyone stayed as far away from him as possible. Well, all except Bridgette and Lindsay. It seems they stopped talking in internet slang, but they still didn't keep their eyes off of him.

Lindsay: Hey, Alejandro, what's it like in Spain?

Alejandro: You actually got the country right? I mean, sure. Every man in my country is romantic, handsome, sexy, and we always have a good time. The women are like that too. And in Spain, I'm considered the sexiest of Spanish men. Me and my family never miss a bull fight. Also, I donate all my money I earned from modeling to little children with cancer.

Lindsay and Bridgette: Awwwww. That's so sweet.

[Confession]

Alejandro: Okay. That last part was a lie. I'm actually donating to a charity that's attempting to bring slaves back. (laughs) Women will fall for anything.

[end]

LeShawna is watching from the other table with a dreaming look in her eye.

Harold: LeShawna, what are you doing?

LeShawna: Staring at Alejandro.

Harold: I thought we weren't supposed to do that.

LeShawna: I can't stare at him for even a second?

Harold: If you stare at him to long, you'll become his slave!

LeShawna continues staring.

Harold: Fine. See if I care.

[Confession]

Harold: I used to care, but why should I now? I'm on a different team, and her life is none of my concern anymore. Actually I think LeShawna is better off without me anyway.

[end]

Gwen: Hey, who took the last bowl of rice?

Courtney: (with mouthful)Me.

Gwen: You've eaten almost every grain, and you won't even let your team have any!

Courtney stops Gwen, signaling she wants to swallow her food before talking. She swallows it.

Courtney: First of all, I'm the leader. Second of all, rice is good for my diet.

Gwen: Since when do you go on a diet? You're already skinny!

Courtney: What? A girl can't get a little healthy? Why don't you go wash that blue mop of hair!

Sierra: Whoa! Stop fighting. If there's anything I don't want my idols to do, is fight. Can't we just be a team? Besides, if you keep screaming, Courtney's heart might stop. She has a rare heart condition, after all.

Courtney: How do you know I have a rare heart condition?

Sierra: I know everything about TDI and the people who were in it, remember?

Courtney: Oh yeah? Then what's my computer screen name?

Sierra: C.I.T.333

Gwen : And what's my favorite band?

Sierra: That's an easy one. The Cure.

Courtney and Gwen are extremely creeped out.

Chris: Attention all idols! We are right under our next destination.

Chef burst through the door dressed in a samurai with a sword in between his teeth.

Chris: Japan!

Harold: Is that supposed to be a samurai outfit?

Chef: Yeah, why?

Harold: That looks nothing like what a samurai would wear. They would wear an iron helmet and armor with a bronze decoration, and...

Chris: Information not needed. Now everyone get ready for the drop!

The floor opens under everyone. They keep falling until they land on a mattress right in the middle of a Japanese forest, with a beautiful view of Mt. Fuji.

Harold: My dream has come true! Japan , and all it's beautiful glory! This couldn't get any better!

Chris rings the chime.

Harold:(singing) Now, I'm walking on the sunshine. Woah! I'm walking on the sunshine. Woah! And don't it feel good?

Chris rings the chime again.

Chris: Welcome to Honshu, Japan! Home of Mt. Fuji, and the set for the hit Japanese game show, Super Sushi Roll!

Izzy: Super Sushi Roll? You mean the show where everyone competes in wacky challenges like looking in a bowl of rice for miniature Toyotas, being sling-shot into a tree full of silk worms making little baby outfits, making sushi injected with an explosive spice, and fighting a robotic Godzilla with a samurai sword. That Super Sushi Roll?

Chris: Yeah.

Izzy: I _**LOVE**_ that show! I never miss an episode on Youtube!

Chris: Well, I have good news for you Izzy. We got permission from the Super Sushi Roll producers to film an episode based of the show. We thought it was entirely Japanese based, so why not? You get to be on Super Sushi Roll.

Izzy is suddenly so ecstatic that she picks Chris up and shakes him around screaming then she runs to find the studio.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: Follow that crazy bird!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: Follow that nutcase!

They chase Izzy, all through the Japanese forest until she stops. She stares with big eyes and a dropped jaw at the studio.

Izzy: (in awe)It's more beautiful then I imagined.

The others stare at the studio. There is a sign on the door with Japanese characters on it that reads 入る前に、あなたの靴を脱いでください。

Harold: I can speak a little Japanese. The sign says "Please, take off your shoes before coming in."

Cody: Why do you have to take off your shoes?

Everyone begins to take off their shoes

Harold: The Japanese people made it a law that if your go into a public place, you must take off your shoes to prevent the floors from getting dirty.

Izzy: That or they have the viper walking competition again.

Harold: What?

Izzy: In Super Sushi Roll, they have crazy, gross, and sometimes, dangerous challenges. The viper walking falls in the category of dangerous. You have to walk on a path of live vipers. Everyone on the team has to walk on it without getting bitten. Whoever gets bitten the least amount of times wins!

Harold: That _does_ sound dangerous.

Izzy: Not as dangerous as the Samurai Blade challenge. You have to be put in a box full of samurai swords, without dying.

Noah: That sounds more like something from a Saw movie.

DJ: (scared) You won't make us compete in those, right Chris?

Chris: No.

DJ: Whew.

Chris: But, I _will_ make a few of the safer challenges dangerous!

DJ: (gulp)

They finally opened the door to the studio, and a person in a Hello Kitty outfit gives DJ a hug. Then, a person in a Pikachu costume electrocutes Harold. And then a person dressed as Goku comes out and talks to Izzy.

Goku: What does my scouter say about my power level?

Izzy: (screaming) IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNND!

Goku: What? Nine-thousand?

Izzy:Y ep.

Goku: I didn't realize I was that powerful. Maybe I'm powerful enough to defeat Piccolo!

Goku, Pikachu, and Hello Kitty run off.

Gwen: Japan is a lot weirder then I thought it would be.

Izzy: It gets weirder.

They finally see what's inside. All the people are gone. There are rows of seats for the audience and a giant bowl of rice in the middle of the stage, and a diving board over it.

Izzy: (gasps) It's the Rice Bowl of Happiness!

A Japanese character pops on the camera that says 幸福の米杯.

Chris: Yep. And speaking of which, it's time for your first challenge! Three people on each team have to jump inside this rice and try to find little robots. The person who finds it wins their team their first point of the day! Once you find the Robot, the next challenge will begin. This time however, Chef gets to pick who goes.

Chef: (examining the Screaming Amazons) Let's see. You're going (grabs Sierra by the arm), you're going(grabs Gwen by the arm), you're defiantly going(grabs Courtney by the arm).

Courtney: Hey! Let go of me!

Chef pushes them closer to the diving board.

Chef:(examining the Killer Saharas) Since you wanna to try this so bad, you can go Izzy!

Izzy: Whoo!

Chef: Since, you're hot, you can go to Alejandro.

Alejandro: Gracias.

Izzy: (groans in anger)

Chef: (straining while pushing Owen)And you can go too.

He pushes Owen too far, and his weight breaks the diving board, causing all of them to fall in the bowl of rice. Once inside, they begin searching for the robot. Chris rings the chime.

Everyone in the rice bowl: (singing) Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.

Izzy: (singing) Domo.

Owen: (singing) Domo.

Alejandro: (singing) Domo.

Killer Saharas: (singing) Domo!

Everyone in the rice bowl: (singing) Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.

Courtney: (singing) Domo.

Gwen: (singing) Domo.

Sierra: (singing) Domo.

Screaming Amazons: (singing) Domo!

Everyone in the rice bowl: (singing) Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.

Owen: Hey! I found it!(holds the robot in the air)

Izzy: Way to go, Owen!

Alejandro: (unenthusiasticly) Uh, yeah. Very good, la grasa uno.

Chris rings the chime again.

Chris: The Killer Saharas win!

The Screaming Amazons sulk in defeat.

Chris: Well, Izzy. How does it feel to be on your favorite show?

Izzy: It feels awesome, amazing, great, and ecstasy all rolled into one. I can't wait for the next challenge!

Chris: I was getting to that. The next challenge is the Katamari Round-Up!

A Japanese character pops up on camera that says 総括〔検挙/駆り集め〕 Chris looks at it with a mad look on his face.

Chris: Stop it!

The Japanese character cries and runs away.

Chris: That was really weird. Anyway, the Katamari Round-Up if based of the popular Japanese game, Katamari Damacey. You have to roll the Katamari around this room full of random objects. Whoever has the biggest Katamari, wins, and you get a head start for the third challenge.

The room is now full of clutter and junk and two Katamaries are given to the teams.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: This is the most illogical thing I've ever done.

Izzy: Everything is illogical in Japan!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Harold...And that's how Tokyo became the capital of Japan, which brings be to World War Two when they bombed Pearl Har...

All the Screaming Amazons except Harold: SHUT UP!

Chris: On your mark, get set, roll!

And so the teams began rolling. The Screaming Amazon's Katamari got to the size of dinner table, and the Killer Sahara's was the size of a pumpkin.

Chris rings the chime. Suddenly the Killer Sahras got more confidence by singing.

DJ: (singing) Left a good job in the city.

Owen: (singing)Working for the man ev'ry night and day.

Alejandro: (singing)Then, I never lost a minute of sleep.

Noah: (singing)When worrying 'bout the ways that things might have been.

Killer Saharas: (singing)Big Wheels keep on turning. Katamari keeps on burning. Rolling, rolling, rolling on a river!

Then, the Screaming Amazons got more confidence by singing.

Cody: (singing) Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances. Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man, and his will to survive!

Courtney: (singing)So many times it happens too fast. You change your passion for glory. Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past. You must fight just to keep them alive!

Screaming Amazons: (singing)It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rivals. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night.

The Katamari is getting close to crashing into a wall.

Screaming Amazons: (singing) And he's watching us all with the (screams)!

They crash into the wall. The Killer Sahars realize they're about to do the same thing.

Noah: St-Stop the ball! Stop the ball!

Izzy: It's a Katamari.

Noah: Whatever! Just stop rolling!

They stopped rolling and it stopped with screeching sound. Chris came and measured them. First he measured the Sahara's Katamari.

Chris: Six meters. Not bad.

Then, he measured the Amazon's Katamari after pulling them out of it.

Chris: Two meters. Well, it seems obvious who won. Congrats, Saharas! You win, again!

Killer Saharas:( cheering)

Chris: Ready for the next challenge?

Izzy: Uh-huh.

Chris: You're gonna love this one. You will be sling-shot to the top of Mt. Fuji. There, you will pick the toughest members of your team. They will fight each other with samurai swords...that explode! Who ever wins the battle wins for their team. The other will vote someone off tonight. You can also use kung-fu if you want.

Harold: Why would we do that? Kung-Fu came from China, not Japan. The Japanese did, however, create a style of Kung-Fu called...

Izzy: Enough with the Japanese facts, let's get it on!

Chris: On second thought, don't pick who gets to fight. it seems obvious that Izzy and Harold are the strongest fighters on their team. So, once we get to Mt. Fuji, start fighting. Get in the sling-shot now!

Everyone got in it, and it was extremely cramped. No one could move. Then, they were released into the air, screaming the whole of them landed on the peak of Mt. Fuji. A puff of smoke appears. The smoke clears away to reveal Chris.

Chris: Welcome to Mt. Fuji! Okay, Izzy, Harold, here's your swords. (hands them swords) You know what to do!

Izzy swings her sword around. She hits a rock, and it explodes.

Izzy: (as Explosivo)Explosivo is ready to rumble!

Harold swings his sword.

Harold: I'm ready!

They run to each other screaming with blood lust. They're swords clash and slash. Harold then hits Izzy on the hip which of course explodes. She slides backwards. She falls to the ground. Harold thinks he's owon. But, then, Izzy picks herself up.

Izzy: (as Explosivo in a strained voice)¡Usted puede haber ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra! Take this! (swings her sword and her sword clashes).

Harold: Take that!(swings sword and his sword clashes)

Izzy suddenly looks determined. Chris rings the chime.

Izzy:(as Explosivo singing ) Trying hard now. It's so hard now. Trying hard now. Getting strong now. Won't be long now. Getting strong now . Gonna fly now. Flying high now. Gonna fly, fly, fly!(hits Harold with her sword in the nuts.)

Harold: (screams in serious pain)

Harold falls to the ground.

Chris: With the Saharas at three points and the Amazons at zip, it's clear who the winner is.

Killer Saharas: (cheering)

Chris: Well, Amazons, it's time to vote someone off your team.

Later, at the Barf Bag Ceremony...

Chris: Hello, Amazons. No surprise seeing you again.

Heather: Shut up and tell us who leaves.

Chris: I can't crack a joke? Anyway, the first Barf Bag goes to Gwen...Cody...Sierra...Bridgette...Courtney...the final Barf Bag goes to...Heather.

Harold looks shocked.

Cody: Sorry buddy, you got a little annoying with all those Japan facts.

Harold: I understand. Well, I'll see ya guys.

He grabs his parachute and jumps off.

Courtney: Goodbye, and good riddance.

Later, at dinner...

Izzy: So, who left?

Sierra: Harold. He was **so** annoying.

Chef: Tonight's dinner is seafood paella. It's like a burning fire.

Alejandro: (smells it)Ah, just like my mom used to make. Wait, my mom? (to Bridgette and Lindsay)Hey, girls.

Bridgette and Lindsay: Yeah.

Alejandro : We're going to Spain tomorrow!

Bridgette and Lindsay: You're home country? YAY!

LeShawna: Did you hear that? We're going to Spain!

Izzy: So?

LeShawna: It's Alejandro's home country!

Izzy: Aw, please tell me you aren't falling for his evil charms.

LeShawna: I might, I might not. I'm not telling you.

Chris: You guys better be prepared to sing, because we just turned on the Randomizer!

The Randomizer lands on Cody.

He walks on stage and prepares to sing. Sierra stares at him.

Cody: This song goes out to my favorite girl.

[Confession]

Sierra: And that favorite girl is me.

Cody : And that favorite girl is Gwen.

[end]

Cody: (singing) Some people call me the Space Cowboy. Some call me the gangster of love. Some people call me Maurice.

Sierra: (wolf whistle)

Cody: (singing)'Cause I speak of the pompatus of love.

Sierra: (swoons)

Cody: (singing) People keep talking about me baby. Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong. Well, don't you worry, baby, don't worry. 'Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here, right here at home. 'Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner. I play my music in the sun. I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker. I get my lovin' on the run. Woo-hoo!

Sierra: You're not doing me wrong! You're doing me right!

Cody: I'm not singing about you!

After dinner and the karaoke, everyone went to bed. Sierra dreamed about Cody, and Cody dreamed about Gwen. Little did Cody know that Gwen was not happy with his "relationship" with Sierra.


	4. A Spain in the Neck

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, the idols went to the land of the rising sun, Japan. We rented the set for Super Sushi Roll to compete in some weird challenges, Such as finding robots in an enormous bowl of rice, rolling a Katamari, and even fighting each other on top of Mt. Fuji with exploding samurai swords! The Amazons were constantly fighting, and Harold was making it worse be sharing with them all the facts he knows about Japan, which is what got him voted off the Chris Airline's. Who will go next? Will the Amazons ever get along? Will they ever win? And when will someone tell me what the heck Alejandro did? Find out in this episode of Total…Drama…the Musical!

(theme song)

Alejandro was excited to be going back to his home country, and so were Bridgette, Lindsay, and LeShawna, who has now fallen victim of his charms and evilness. Cody recently realized that Sierra was crushing on him big time, and Gwen was jealous now that she's single and looking for a new boyfriend.

Alejandro: (in the middle of a story)...And so, my uncle's only move was to tie the red cape to the referee, and the bull chased him, and chased him till the sun rose the next day. That's how my uncle became the greatest bull-fighter of our time.

LeShawna: It sounds dangerous.

Alejandro: It's very dangerous. I've seen people die on those kinds of sports. It's very hard to watch.

Chris: Hola, everyone. Get your bull-headers and red capes, because we're going to Spain! Alejandro, since you're a native here, I'll allow you to visit your family for a few minutes. So, all you toreadors get ready for the drop!

Everyone got their parachutes on and dropped down. They finally landed in the middle of a Spanish Town.

Chris: Welcome to Alejandro's home city of Granada, Spain! Okay, Alejandro, where are your parents?

Alejandro: Follow me.

They walk through the town, looking at all the sights.

Bridgette: So, what is your family like?

Alejandro: Oh, they're like me. Attractive.

They approach a house that looks like it's owned by a wealthy person.

Alejandro: Here it is.

LeShawna: You live there?

Alejandro: Yep. I'm very rich. I bought this house with some of the money I earned from modeling.

He knocks on the door. It is then opened by two very hot people. His mom is a tan beauty with short brown hair and perfect curves. His dad was a tall, muscular man with flowing black hair and a small mustache. His parents become wide eyed.

Alejandro's Mom: Alejandro?

Alejandro: ¡Mamá! ¡Padre!

He hugs his family.

Alejandro's Dad: What are you doing here, son? I thought you were on Totalice Drama el Musical. (whispering) I thought you were getting more slaves.

Alejandro: I still am. Today we were going to Spain, so why not visit my parents. (whispering)And don't worry about the slaves, I got three. We're getting closer and closer to world domination.

Alejandro's Mom: Good work!

Chris: Okay, Alejandro, your time is up. Adios parents!(slams door in their face)Who's ready for the first challenge. There are three things the Spanish are known for: The festival of tomatoes, bullfighting, and the running of the bull. You will be doing all of that today! Which brings me to the first challenge; Each team will be fighting each other with ripe tomatoes. It's just like the festival of tomatoes, but with a twist. We have tomato guns, cannons, and tomato juice grenades. Once all the tomatoes are gone, I will pick the team who looks the messiest. Don't forget to sing when I ring the chime. The winning team of the day gets rewarded with tickets to a local bull-fight.

Everyone looks interested about the reward.

Chris: Teams, load your weapons. GO!

And so the tomato war begins. The Saharas threw tons of tomatoes at the Amazons. Then, the Amazons shot cherry tomatoes out of machine guns. Owen guarded his team by eating all of them in one bite. Then, the Amazons shot him in the chest with a tomato bomb from the Tomato Cannon. Izzy threw a tomato juice grenade at the Amazons, drenching them in Tomato Juice in the process. Chris rang the chime.

Killer Saharas: (singing) Got a black magic woman, got a black magic woman. I got a black magic woman. Got me so blind I can't see. That she's a black magic woman. She's tryin' to make a devil out of me.

Screaming Amazons: (singing) All my friends know the low rider. The low rider is a little higher.

Killer Saharas: (singing) Don't turn your back on me baby. Don't turn your back on me baby.

Screaming Amazons: (singing)The low rider drives a little slower. Low rider is a real go-getter.

Chris rings the chime again. They continue creaming each other with tomatoes.

KILLER SAHARAS

Izzy:I love the smell of tomatoes in the morning!

Owen: Me too! Especially, with a grilled cheese.

Another tomato bomb heads for Owen.

Izzy: Look out!

Owen looks. He opens his mouth really wide and eats it.

Owen: Mmmmmm. Juicy.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: Fight for your country men! Or should I say women and man? War may be hell, but it's life! Fight!

Cody fires more cherry tomato machine guns, when suddenly someone throws a tomato bomb at him in the heart. He falls to the ground with his hand on his chest. Sierra rushes to his side.

Sierra: Cody! Cody-Bear are you all right?

Cody opens his eyes.

Cody: I see a tunnel. And it has a glowing light.

Sierra: Don't go into the light!

Cody: But it's so pretty.

Sierra: (giggling)Are you acting?

Cody:I am. I thought it be nice for the moment.

Chris: Enough! Looks like all the tomatoes are gone. You all look pretty messy. Very red. Let's see...The Saharas have 70% of their team in tomato juice while the Amazons have 20% of their teams covered in tomato juice. The Amazons win!

Screaming Amazons: (cheering)

Chris: Now I'd like all of you to change your cloths. Seeing how red you are, I wouldn't want the bulls to kill you. The next challenge is the Running of the Bulls! We have eight bulls in that pin over there. We need your team to ride the bull into the stage for the bull-fighting challenge. Whoever gets the most bulls wins. But, first, please go change.

While everyone else goes to get a clean pair of cloths, Alejandro gets someone to speed clean his cloths.

Alejandro: (pointing to a small Spanish boy)Hey, you! Washer boy!

Washer boy: Is that you Alejandro?

Alejandro: Si. That's Señor Alejandro to you, slave! Go wash my cloths quickly and dry it fast too, or I'll get my parents to stop feeding you! Got it?

Washer boy: Si,Señor Alejandro.(rushes to the ringer.)

[Confessional]

Alejandro: (sighs)Slaves. Can't live with them, can't live without them. They get the job done, but are very bright.

[end]

After everyone changed and Alejandro got his washed and dried by hand, the challenge started.

Chris :Glad to see everyone is clean, and not red. Time for the next challenge, The Running of the Bulls. Each team has to safely lure bulls into that stadium over there. There are eight bulls, each of them steaming with anger. It's okay to steal bulls from another team, because whoever has the collects the most bulls wins. Once you're sure the bull will follow you, put one of these stickers on them. (pulls out stickers)One is Green for the Amazons, and one is red for the Saharas.

DJ: Aw, that can't be too hard. They're cute.

Noah: And they want to kill you.

Chris: Get ready. The bulls are about to be released.

Chris and Chef open the gates to the pins.

Chris and Chef: RUN!!!

And the teams begin running. As each team catches up with a bull they lure it to them. The Screaming Amazons did it the easy way. They bought a lot of food that bulls like and tried to lure them.

Cody: Here, Bessie. I Got a nice, tasty, carrot for you.

The bull runs toward the carrot and snatches it from his hand and eats it. Then, suddenly, Izzy jumps on top of his back and grabs his horns.

Izzy: Okay, Señor bull, you're under my control now. (she pulls its horns and it runs toward the other team. She then slaps a red sticker on its side.)

With the bull now with the Saharas, the Amazons decided to use all the carrots they had. They got two bulls. They slapped a green sticker on their sides.

Owen and DJ were able to force the bulls to come by pulling on their horns. The Saharas now have three bulls, and the Amazons have two. The last three suddenly went crazyand started a rampage. The idols are now running faster than before. Chris rings the chime.

Everyone:(singing) Oh, baby this town rips the bones from your back. It's a death trap. It's a suicide rap. We gotta get out while we're still young. 'Cause tramps like us baby, we were born to run. Yes girl, we were...

Chris rang the chime again. Izzy, Owen, and DJ got on top of the bulls and pulled on their horns, but at the same time, the Amazons were luring them with carrots. One bull went for the carrots; the other gave up the fight with the horn tug and was sent to the Saharas. The last bull had problems choosing between them. Because he wanted the carrots, but the human on top of him was putting up a major fight. This bull went for the Saharas. This made the Saharas lead with five and the Amazons had three. They then released the bulls into the stadium.

Chris: The Saharas win this time! Now pick the swiftest member of your team to be the toreadors.

KILLER SAHARAS

Tyler: You have to pick me. I'm a fast runner and I'll keep myself safe, defeat the bull, and win for my team.

LeShawna: No offence, sugar, but I think you're a terrible jock. You suck at every sport.

Tyler: THAT IS NOT TRUE! I won my baseball team their first trophy.

Noah: Yeah, you probably barley made it, and accidentally tripped over home plate.

Tyler: That never happened!

Noah: (sarcastically) Really?

Tyler: (ashamed) Yeah, that's exactly what happened, but please give me a chance!

Noah: Fine. Go and lose are team a challenge.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: Cody, you're short, can you run fast?

Cody: Very fast. That bull is going down!

Courtney: That's the spirit! Now go win us that challenge! Do it for your girlfriend.

Cody: She's not my girlfriend!

Sierra: I still love you Cody-Bear!

Chris: Okay, toreadors, time to bull-fight! You have to figure out a way to defeat the bull. Mainly use your red cap or grab on to his horns. We also might have "slipped" in a few other surprises. Whoever takes their bull down wins. If they attack you, run like the wind! Are you ready?

Tyler: I was born ready!

Cody: I'm pretty ready.

Chris: GO!

Chef released the bulls. Two bulls run out steaming with anger and blood lust. One bull charged to Tyler. Then, Tyler charged toward the bull. He got a burst of speed, but due to being a terrible jock, and his shoelaces being un-tied, he slipped. He picked himself up and began running again. Cody charged to his bull. He waved his little red cape.

Cody: Toro! Toro!

The bull got angrier and charged toward the cape, but Cody pulled it away. The bull chased him. Cody ran as fast as he could, but slipped on a banana peel. He picked himself up, but then slipped on an ice cube. He picked himself up again, but then slipped on an oil slick.

Cody: Who keeps putting this slippery stuff on the court?!

[Confessional]

Chris: (laughs)That was the surprises we _slipped_ in. Genius, isn't it? (laughs)

[end]

Cody and Tyler kept slipping. The bulls got bored and watched the big trip fest. Chris rang the chime

Cody and Tyler:(singing) I get knocked down. But, I get up again. You're never gonna keep me down. I get knocked down. But, I get up again. You're never gonna keep me down.

Alejandro: Come on, Tyler! Win for my country!

Sierra: Do it for me, Cody-Bear!

Cody:I'M NOT YOUR CODY-BEAR!

Tyler: Toro! You stupid bull! Toro!

The bull charged, but he pulled the cape back. Then, the other bull charged to Cody, but he grabbed him by the horns before he could buck. He pushed back as hard as he could to prevent the bull from attacking. He climbs on top of him and tugs his horns. By pulling, he's able to control his movements. He pulls hard enough to make him run into a couple of walls. He was able to run him into a pin. He shut the gate, and locked it tight. It seemed Cody defeated the bull.

Chris :For the first time, the Screaming Amazons win!

Screaming Amazons: (cheering)

Sierra: (grabs Cody and hugs him) You did it, Cody!

Cody: Let go, please.

She lets go.

Chris :For winning, you each get tickets to a real life bull-fighting tournament! Killer Saharas, you lose, and the karaoke machine is off limits for tonight. Me and Chef will sing.

Killer Saharas: (groans)

Later, at dinner...

Everyone stares at Tyler in anger.

Tyler: What?

Alejandro: You lost the challenge for us! Did you forget you has a Spanish member of your team?

Tyler: No! I couldn't help tripping 'cause my shoe was untied!

Alejandro: Well, why didn't you tie it?

Tyler: If I did the bull would have hit me!

Alejandro: You still could have won!

Chef: Enough with the arguing, you maggots! Tonight's dinner is raw fish!

Izzy: Aw, yes! I love raw fish! (bites the fish's head off as the guts and bones hang from her mouth)

Noah: Raw fish? What country eats this?

Owen: (mouthful)Must be someplace cold.

Chris:Attention! Me and Chef will treat you with some music. (singing) Lying in bed, I hear the clock tick, and think of you. Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after…

Chef: (singing)Sometimes, you picture me. I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling me, I can't hear what you said. Then, you say 'go slow', I fall behind. The second hand unwinds.

Chris and Chef: (singing while the Killer Saharas laugh in the background) If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you. I'll be waiting, time after time.

The Killer Saharas are cracking up. They had a good night sleep. So, did the Amazons after the show. But, the next day, they were in for a cold spell.


	5. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

**I decided to post chapter 5 the same day I post chapter 4 due to the kindness of one of my reviewers. Your Welcome.**

Chris : Last time on Total Drama the Musical, we arrived in Alejandro's home of Spain. We met his parents for a brief moment. They competed in fights with tomatoes, bulls, and running from them. In the end, it was Cody who won for his team, and they went to the best seats in a bullfight. Alejandro got really mad at Tyler for loosing and Sierra and Cody get closer. Will they become couple? Will the Saharas win again? Find out in this chilling episode of Total...Drama...the Musical!

(theme song)

During breakfast, the heat was cranked up unusually high. The idols were burning up. Although Alejandro was burning up in more ways than one.

Lindsay: (to Alejandro) Ali Ababwa, I love you and all, but could you be a little less hot, because you're heating up the room.

Alejandro: I'm not doing anything. The interns just forgot to turn the heat off!

Intern: (handing a cameraman coffee) Sheesh! We get blamed for everything.

Bridgette: I need to tell you something, Alejandro.

Alejandro: What is it?

Bridgette: I've been hanging out with you a lot lately, and I've kinda been trying to win and help my team, but I can't focus because you distract me with your hotness. I've barely done anything for my team, so I can't hang out with you during challenges anymore.

Alejandro: NO! I mean I have _no_ idea why you would leave me.

Bridgette: It's my life, so it's my choice. I'm happy we won't be doing this anymore, because for some reason I feel like I'm being controlled by you sometimes. Like I lose all thoughts of winning and gain thoughts of you... and me.

Alejandro: I can't we hang out one last time this challenge?

Bridgette: (sighs) Sure. One more time. Bye!

And Bridgette decided to sit with her team for once. Then, LeShawna comes scooting over to Alejandro.

LeShawna: It's okay, Alejandro. You have me now.

Izzy: I think we lost another teammate to him. (to Noah)Why'd you pick him for our team anyway?

Noah: (guiltily)'Cause he was hot.

Izzy: And this is coming out of a person who hated Justin.

Chris comes out of the door wearing an Eskimo suit.

Chris: Are you ready for one of the coldest places on earth? If you were wondering why it was so hot, it was to warm you up, because I'm not giving you any winter clothing. We're going to the Yukon Territory!

Noah: The Yukon Territory? Are you _trying_ to kill us?

Chris: Maybe. Anyway, put your parachutes on!

So, they put them on and jumped down to the cold tundra of the Yukon. They immediately feel the below zero feeling. They were freezing because they're wearing summer cloths.

Chris: Welcome to the Yukon!

All the idols are huddled together to prevent from freezing as they shiver from the cold.

Chris: Today's first challenge is to find your team mates! We will scatter random members of each team on pieces of drift ice. You have to wait for a team mate to come and put you on their drift ice. Once all the members of your team have been saved the challenge is over. You have a time limit. So, whoever gets all the team mates the fastest wins! Everyone get back on the plane. We will drop you on a piece of ice!

And so , all the idols were scattered. Some were alone, some were with their teammates, some were with people who weren't even on their team. Gwen, Courtney, Sierra were on one. Heather and Izzy were on alone. Bridgette was with Alejandro and Lindsay. Cody was with Owen. LeShawna, and Noah are on one. And DJ and Tyler were drifting alone.

Chris: (through megaphone) Try not to fall in the frigid water!

Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra were searching for their team mates. The problem was they were freezing.

Sierra: It's so cold, I can't even shiver.

Courtney: Embrace the cold! We have to find our teammates. The only question is which way we go first?

Gwen: (points to the north)I say we go that way. It's where the wind points.

Courtney: (points to the south)I say, that way! There's more ice!

Gwen: (angrily) But, the wind always points to the right direction!

Courtney: (angrily) Yeah? I'm the leader, and that makes my opinion better than yours!

Before the fight got nasty, Sierra cut in to stop it.

Sierra: Whoa. Don't fight. If there's anything I want my team to do, it's to get along!

Chris rings the chime

Sierra: (singing) Just for now, just for now, just for now. Just for now, just for now, just for now. It's that time of year. Leave all your hopelessnesses aside, if just for a little while. Dear, stop right here. I know we'll follow a bumpy ride. I'm secretly on your side.

Chris rings the chime again.

Gwen :Sierra's right! We need to work together as a team.

Courtney: Okay. Sorry for being so mean to you.

Gwen: It's okay.(extends hand) Truce?

Courtney: (extends hand and shakes Gwen's)Truce.

Sierra: There we go. That's the team I wanna see.

Courtney: Now let's go find our teammates!

They shift their body's to make the drift ice move.

Meanwhile...

Heather is sitting on the drift ice shivering.

Heather: Hello?(echoes)Anyone?(echoes)Anything?(echoes)Well, at least I have time to myself.

Cameraman: No, you have a cameraman.

Heather: Shut up!

Meanwhile...

Izzy is talking to herself. Or rather, to a different version of herself.

Izzy: So, Explosivo, how do you feel about this cold? (as Explosivo)It's the perfect temperature to make an ice bomb. (Izzy)It is. (pulls ice off the drift ice)Wanna make one? (as Explosivo) SI! Let's get started on that boom boom ice! (laughs)

Meanwhile...

Bridgette is sitting alone on one side of the drift ice, while Lindsay drools over Alejandro on the other.

Alejandro: You cold Lindsay?

Lindsay huddles up to him.

Lindsay: Not with you around. You're hot.

Bridgette is sitting on her side, sulking in sadness.

Alejandro: Babe, what's wrong?

Bridgette: Nothing.

[Confessional]

Bridgette: I recently discovered that Alejandro's been using me. And that he is really REALLY evil. But he's so hot and irresistible. No! I have to ignore him.

[end]

Alejandro: You don't really think I'm evil do you?

Bridgette: Maybe. Just leave me alone.

[Confessional]

Alejandro: Crap, I hope she's not discovering the true me.

[end]

Meanwhile...

Cody and Owen are just standing casually on the drift ice. Cody whistles a tune.

Cody: So, how's Izzy?

Owen: Crazy as usual. And adorable as usual. How's Sierra?

Cody: (exclaims in anger)How many times to I have to say "I'm not dating her!"?

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise alerts them.

Cody: (nervously to Owen)Please tell me that was you.

Owen: No. It wasn't me.

A polar bear pops out of the water and digs his claws into the ice.

Owen and Cody: (screams)

Owen: We're going to die!

Meanwhile...

LeShawna and Noah are searching for their team as a team. LeShawna is looking on the left side while Noah looks on the right.

Noah: (to LeShawna) Do you see them?

LeShawna: Nope. All I see is ice.

Noah: Ice? Duh, of course you see ice, we're in the freaking Yukon!

LeShawna: Yeah, yeah. Do you hear anything?

Noah listens to the air. The wind suddenly blows in a familiar voice. It' sounded like someone talking to them self and answering back. It was a female voice that was talking really fast to what sounded like a bad mexican accent. It was Izzy.

Noah: I here Izzy! She's west from us.

LeShawna and Noah shift their body to make the ice move west.

Meanwhile...

DJ is crying like a baby sitting on the drift ice.

Meanwhile...

Tyler is running on his drift ice to prevent from freezing.

LeShawna and Noah finally got Izzy, as well as, Tyler, and DJ. Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra found Heather.

Owen and Cody are screaming as the polar bear gets nearer and nearer and their teams get nearer and nearer. Noah sees from a distance what is happening.

Noah: Hey! Owen and Cody are being attacked by a polar bear!

Izzy: Owen!

Courtney also sees this happen.

Courtney: Uh oh. Sierra, save your boyfriend before he's killed!

Izzy makes a really big jump to the other team's drift ice and grabs Sierra by the arm. She then makes another jump to the drift ice Owen and Cody are on.

Izzy confronts the polar bear.

Izzy: Alright, frostbutt, prepare for combat!

The polar bear swats at her, but she dodges and Izzy kicks him in the nose. He falls in the water, and so does Cody. Izzy grabs Owen and makes another big jump back to the Killer Sahara's.

Sierra: Cody-Bear!

Cody extends his arm as he submerges underwater. She grabs it and pulls him out. Cody has turned blue, and he has icicles growing out of his nose. He is shivering.

Sierra: My poor Cody-Bear. Don't worry I'll warm you up with my love.

Cody: (shivering)I'm n-n-not y-y-your Cody-B-b-b-bear

Sierra: I got Cody!

The Amazons shift to her and Cody. Then, the Amazons and the Saharas race for the last team members.

Bridgette sees the team.

Bridgette: Guys, our teams are coming.

Lindsay: Yay!

Chris rings the chime.

Bridgette:(singing) I really can't stay.

Alejandro: (singing) Baby, it's cold outside.

Bridgette: (singing) I've got to go away.

Alejandro: (singing) Baby, it's cold out there.

Bridgette: (singing) This evening has been...

Alejandro: (singing) Been hoping you would drop in.

Bridgette: (singing)...So, very nice.

Alejandro: (singing) I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.

Bridgette: (singing) I ought to say no, no, no, sir.

Alejandro: (singing) Mind if I move in closer?

Bridgette: (singing) At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

Alejandro:( singing)What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?

Bridgette: (singing)I really can't stay.

Alejandro: (singing) Baby, don't hold out.

Alejandro and Bridgette: (singing) Ah, but it's cold outside!

Chris rings the chime again.

Bridgette gets on the Amazon's ice, while Lindsay and Alejandro get on the Sahara's.

Chris comes in on a parachute.

Chris: Okay, this was a hard one. The Amazon's got Bridgette the same time the Saharas got Alejandro and Lindsay. But, since they lost the challenge yesterday, I'll give it to the Killer Saharas.

Killer Saharas: (cheering)

Chris : Sorry, Amazons. Maybe you'll have better luck in the next challenge...the dog sled race! You're team will be racing down this hill against the other. Whoever makes it to the finish line wins! The losing team sends one member down the Drop of Shame.

KILLER SAHARAS

Izzy: This will be a snap, guys. I went dog sledding once. Heck, I was the dog! I can pull you guys to the finish line!

Noah: You were a sled dog?

Izzy: Yeah, just tie me up with the others!

Noah: Okay, but you better know what you're doing!

Izzy: Of course I do. I have an IQ of 188, you know?

Izzy approaches the other sled dogs. She begins to bark like one.

Izzy: BARK! BARK! WOOF! RUFF! WOOF! (howls)

Sled Dog: Bow Wow woof?

Izzy: AARF!

Sled Dog: Aarf woof, woof bark bark.

Her team stares at her like she's a psychotic basket case(which she is).

Izzy: What?

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: We have to win this time, guys. The Saharas were lucky this time. One way to be a good sledder is to know your sled dogs.

The sled dogs look rabid, and they growl constantly.

Cody: I don't think I _want_ to know those dogs.

Courtney: Which is why they invented taming. (She begins to sing notes which sooths the dogs)

The dogs suddenly become friendly. Courtney pets one of the dogs.

Courtney: See?

A loud tugging sound disturbs the Amazons.

Courtney: What was that?

Bridgette: (sounding as if she has her tongue is stuck)That was me.

We now see Bridgette with her tongue stuck to a pole.

Courtney: Bridgette, how did you get yourself into this?

Bridgette: (slurred do to her stuck tongue)I wanted to see if your tongue could really stick to a pole covered in frost.

Courtney: Well, that was stupid of you, and you're one of the smartest people I know!

Bridgette: (slurred)I don't know what came over me. It was as if someone whispered to me and told me to do it!

Courtney: Sorry Bridgette, but we don't have time to pull you out. I'm afraid we'll have to leave you here while we compete.

Bridgette: (gasps)

Courtney: Sorry, we have no time on our hands. We'll tell you if we win.

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen puts a collaron Izzy. She is now the leader of the dog pack. The rest of her team got on the sled.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

They get on their sled.

Chris: On your marks, get set, Sled!

Izzy howls as her sled starts to move. She runs just like a dog. The Amazon's sled also begins to move. They become neck in neck. Suddenly the Amazons are ahead. Izzy then begins to growl, and she knocks into the other sled. She continues to do this until the harness holding the dogs together broke. The dogs were free, and they ran off, leaving the Amazons without dogs. They begin to scream as they sled down the hill without dogs. Then...

Cody: I have an idea!(he stands up) We can surf down the hill.

The rest of his team stood up and they leaned in to do a turning motion. Izzy growls again, and begins to run faster. The Amazons jumped and the sled went with them. They do mid-air tricks as they land back to the ground. They were now ahead of the Saharas.

Noah: Mush!

Izzy: (howls)

Izzy and the rest of the dogs ran faster. Chris rang the chime.

Noah:(rapping) Alright, stop, collaborate and listen. Noah's back with my brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me so tightly, flow like a harpoon daily and nightly. Will it stop? Yo! I don't know. Turn off the lights, and I'll glow! To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal. Light up a stage and watch me jump like a candle.

LeShwna: (rapping) Dance, go rush the speaker that booms. I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom. Deadly, when I play a dope melody. Anything less than the best is a felony. Love it, or leave it, you better gain way. You better hit the bull's eye, the kid don't play. If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it. Check out the hook, while DJ revolves it.

DJ: (singing)Ice, Ice, Baby. Ice, Ice, Baby. Ice, Ice, Baby.

Chris rings the chime again. The finish line was not far. The Killer Saharas were far behind, while the Amazons were really close. But, the board that the Amazons were on lost acceleration, and it stopped before they could cross. The Killer Saharas got to the finish line and won.

Chris: The Saharas win! Amazons, you'll have to vote someone off tonight.

Alejandro walks up to Bridgette who still has her tongue stuck to the pole.

Alejandro: (to Bridgette)Just so you know, I'm the one who made you lick that pole. It's revenge for not loving me anymore.

Bridgette: (slurred)I still love you, I just don't like your evilness.

Alejandro: Whatever.

Later at the elimination ceremony...

Chris: I only have five barf bags. If you don't receive a barf bag...

Screaming Amazons: (interrupting Chris)WE KNOW!

Chris: Fine. No monologue. You always ruin my fun. The first barf bag goes to...Sierra...Heather...Courtney...Cody...the final barf bag goes to...

Gwen and Bridgette look at each other in fright.

Chris: ...Gwen.

Chris: Bridgette, the Drop of Shame is this way.

Bridgette grabs her parachute.

Courtney: Remember, Bridgette, never to lick a pole!

Bridgette jumps down.

[Confessional]

Bridgette: I don't think I'll ever trust Alejandro again.

[end]

Later at dinner...

Izzy(to Sierra) So, Bridgette was booted.

Sierra: Yep. She **had **to lick that pole.

Izzy: You do know Alejandro was the one who made her do that, right?

Sierra: Really?

Izzy: Duh! He's evil. But, (looks at Alejandro) it looks like he already found a replacement.

LeShawna and Lindsay are sitting next to Alejandro.

LeShawna: So, Suga Lips, you wanna go out?

Alejandro: Sorry, but I'm taken.

Lindsay and LeShwna: Aw...

Alejandro: But, it's an _open_ relationship.

Lindsay and LeShawna: (gasps)

Lindsay: Wait. What's an open relationship?

Alejandro: It's when a couple date other people. The guy can date other girls, and vise versa.

Lindsay: Does this mean I could date you?

Tyler: No, you're dating me!

Lindsay: We're in an open relationship, so I can date you _and_ Alejandro.

Tyler looks at Alejandro with a scowl on his face.

[Confessional]

Tyler: Who does he think he is stealing my girl? I had Lindsay first!

[end]

Chef: Tonight's dinner is an ice cream cone with a Bloody Mary. Mmmm. A sweet alcohol.

Noah: That's it? Just an ice cream cone with no ice cream? Well, at least I have this Bloody Mary. A sweet, sweet, Mary.(starts slurping it)

[Confessional]

Noah: I may not look like it, but I _**LOVE**_ alcohol. Other then my knowledge and my books, it means more to me than anything in this world.

[end]

Noah: (drunken )Hey, waiter! (hiccup)Another round!

Owen: Who knew Noah was an alcoholic?

Sierra: I knew. He's been drinking since he was ten. He stole it from his parents' closet. He's been drinking ever since.

Chris turns on the karaoke machine.

Chris: Tonight's singer is...(the Randomizer lands on Izzy)…Izzy!

Izzy gets on stage.

Izzy: All aboard!(laughs)(singing) Crazy, but that's how it goes, millions of people living as foes. Maybe it's not too late, to learn how to love and forget how to hate. Mental wounds not healing. Life's a bitter shame. I'm going off the rails of the crazy train. I'm going off the rails of the crazy train.

Once she was done, everyone was cheering.

Izzy:( in British accent)Yes! The Queen of Darkness rules! Bow down to Izzy Izbourne!

Owen: Izzy Izbourne?

Izzy: Uh-huh. It's a new alter ego. Do you like it? (in British accent)Next time, I'll have a reality show with my crazy family, and I'll have sniffed every drug known to man, and I'll bite the heads off bats! (laughs)

And so, everyone got a good sleep. Except Noah. He had a major hangover.


	6. Broadway, Baby!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, the idols went way up north of our home country to the freezing Yukon. They had to avoid the frigid waters, polar bears, and rabid sled dogs. Bridgette broke from her alliance with Alejandro, or at least I _think _it's an alliance, while LeShawna joined it. Is it me, or does Alejandro really want power? Afterward, Bridgette was voted off for having the stupid idea of licking a pole and not being able to sing for the rest of the challenge. We discovered Noah was an alcoholic, and Izzy created a new alter-ego named Izzy Izbourne. Seriously, is there anything that basket case can't come up with? Who will when this time? Find out on this intense episode of Total...Drama...the Musical!

(theme song)

Sierra is sleeping very soundly. Then she hears a loud noise. She wakes up and investigates. It sounded like someone singing. She peeked in the boy's side of the plane and discovered it was Cody. He had his computer with sheet music on it.

Cody: (singing unusually better then he usually does)Do. Re. Me. Fa. So. La. Ti. Do. Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself.

Sierra: What are you doing?

Cody: (sighs)Hi Sierra. I'm singing.

Sierra: But, why so late?

Cody: I realize I have the worst singing voice in my team, so I decided to practice to make it better. I've been singing since three in the morning.

Sierra: Well, I heard you're singing. It's not bad. Better than last time.

Cody: (laughs) Yeah.

A long silence accrues. They just stare at each other. Sierra breaks the silence.

Sierra: So, can we date now?

Cody: No. Defiantly not.

Sierra: How about friends?

Cody: (reluctantly) I'll think about.

Sierra: Yay! So, can you sing a song.

Cody: Sure.(looks through his computer for sheet music.)Ah, here's one.(singing) My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on a subway. She was with another man. But, I won't no lose sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you.

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupts.

Gwen: Stop singing. I'm trying to get some...

She notices Cody and Sierra are in the same room while Cody sings love music.

Gwen: Oh, so you decided to actually go out with her?

Cody: I'm not dating her. We're just FRIENDS!

Gwen: That's what they all say. I thought you wanted to date me.

Cody: I do. But, you said you wouldn't date me in a million years.

Gwen: That's when I was with Trent! I'm single now.

Cody: I actually preferred you, when you were with Trent. You had that Goth girl charm. But, now you've seemed to have become paranoid.

Gwen: I'm not paranoid!(gets in Sierra's face)Look here! I've got my eye on you.

She storms out of the room.

Later that same morning...

Noah is looking very sickly. He slams his head on the table.

Owen: You okay, Noah?

Noah: Yeah, it's just a hangover.

Owen: You shouldn't have drunk so many Bloody Maries.

Noah lifts his head up.

Noah: I know. Don't remind me.

Izzy: (as Izzy Izbourne) Look at the bright side. At least you don't do pot, coke, crack, speed, acid, and smack like me.

Owen: You don't really do all those drugs, right Izzy?

Izzy: Izzy Izbourne does, but not me. My craziness is completely natural.

Owen and Noah stare at her with wide eyes.

Izzy: (guiltily) Okay, I take caffeine pills. But, that's all I take.

Chris walks in wearing a trench coat and a fedora hat.

Chris: (in gangster voice) Ba-da-bing. Ba-da-boom. (in normal voice) Just kidding. Today's challenge is in New York City, New York! Home of Broadway, the Statue of Liberty and at one time...the Twin Towers! Now everyone get ready for the drop!

Everyone puts their parachute on and jumps off. Once they land, they are on the New York harbor, where the Statue of Liberty is.

Chris: Your first challenge is to race up Lady Liberty's crown. Up there, you will find baby carriages. The first team to reach the top wins the first challenge. But, here's the catch. To get up there, you have to lift your team mates up with rope and go down by sliding down a fireman's pole. Whoever wins the game today get's to go to any musical currently on Broadway.

Courtney: That's not a bad prize. I always wanted to see West Side Story.

Noah: I always wanted to see Avenue Q.

Courtney: You aren't winning this time!

Cody: But, they've beaten us _three_ times!

Courtney: We're gonna kick their butts! Once we're done with them, they'll never win again. It's like they have some sort of luck charm.

Sierra: It's probably Alejandro. His total hotness is giving them inspiration.

Courtney looks at Alejandro.

Courtney: Well, will make him unlucky. We'll rid of him his face. (talking faster with a swoon)His hot , HOT face!(she shakes her head and groans)No! Don't fall for his charm, Courtney! DO NOT fall for his charm! We have to win this, guys. Do your best.

Chris rings the chime.

Courtney: (singing) They will not force us. And they will stop degrading us!

Screaming Amazons: (singing) And they will not control us. We will be victorious! So, come on!

Chris rings the chime again. They get the ropes ready and so do the Saharas.

KILLER SAHARAS

The whole team had gotten up to the first story. All of them, but one. The Killer Saharas were having trouble hoisting up Owen due to his massive weight. He was so heavy; they had to pull him up a couple of stories. Until they reached the nose.

Owen: Careful, you guys. You're pulling me a little too close to her…

Before he could finish his sentence, he was shoved up Lady Liberty's nose.

Owen: Help!

The Killer Saharas pull with all the force they have until he pops out.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

The team pulls Sierra up, and then they start running for the crown.

They become neck and neck until they reach the final story. As they run up to the crown, they push each other out of the way, and the Screaming Amazons get the first baby carriage. The KillerSaharas grab the last one. Then, they each slide down the pole to the ground.

Chris: Congrats, Screaming Amazons, you win the first challenge! You better hope you can keep this up! Your next challenge is to take these baby carriages and race them through Central Park. One of your team members will push the carriage, and the rest of you will be _inside_ the carriage. And don't forget to sing! Once you reach the finish line, which is an open sewer, you win!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: So, who's gonna push the carriage?

Cody: I will!

Courtney: Do you think you can push us?

Cody: It all depends on how much you all weigh. How much do you weigh, anyway?

Courtney: None of your business.

Cody: I guess I'll push you then. Get in the carriage!

His team tries to squeeze into it. Cody pushes the carriage.

Cody: Well, you weighed a lot less then I thought you would.

Courtney: You better be able to push all the way across Central Park.

Cody: Actually, I may not look like it, but I'm really strong. I was able to...

Courtney: (interrupting) Just push the d**n carriage.

KILLER SAHARAS

Killer Saharas except Noah: Noah!

Noah: Why do you want me to do it?

Izzy: (grabbing Noah's arm) You need physical activity big time. I mean, look at these skinny arms.

Alejandro: Why not let me do it? I'm strong, and I've pushed people off cliffs in my lifetime.

Lindsay: Yeah! Let Despero do it!

Izzy: I wouldn't trust him any farther than I could throw Owen over my shoulder.

Alejandro: Then you must rust me a whole lot.

Owen: You have thrown me over your shoulder.

Izzy: I still don't trust him.

Noah: Neither do I. I guess I'll push the carriage. Everyone get in.

His team gets inside, and Noah pushes. He pushes as hard as he can until he's able to run. He then falls to the ground, panting.

Izzy: See, I told you could do it.

Chris: You ready? On your marks, get set, go!

So, the teams start running. Or rather, Cody starts running, and Noah is struggling. Cody had no trouble pushing the carriage, but Noah had to push with all his might. Chris rings the chime.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: (singing in a strained voice) Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I want to do be apart of it.

Owen: (singing) New York, New York!

Noah: (singing in a strained voice) These vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray right through the very heart of it.

Izzy: (singing) New York, New York!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Cody:(rapping) Yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca. Right next to De Niro, but I'll be hood forever. I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here, I can make it anywhere. Yeah, they love me everywhere. Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta. Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives. N****, I be spiked out,. I can trip a referee. Tell by my attitude that I'm most defiantly from...

Sierra: (singing )In New York! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of! There's nothing you can do! Now you're in New York! These streets will make you feel brand new! Big lights will inspire you! Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!

As they continue singing, they pass by two New Yorkers sitting on a bench.

New Yorker #1: Hey , did you see what I just saw.

New Yorker #2: Two nerdy looking kids pushing baby carriages full of other kids that sing and rap songs about New York?

New Yorker #1: Oy vey. Now I've seen everything. Would you kill me?

Alejandro comes out of nowhere.

Alejandro: I will gladly!

Alejandro punches him in the face and snaps his head back.

Alejandro: Pleasure doing the business of killing someone, kind sir.

New Yorker #2: HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY! Buddy, are you okay?

He doesn't respond.

New Yoker #2: (gasps)

He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He then dials a number.

New Yorker #2: Hello? Hit man's Society? I need you to go any 'do away with' this kid. He just killed my friend. He has tan skin, long brown hair, incredibly attractive, and has a thick Spanish accent.

Random Hit man: (over the phone) We don't 'do away with' children sir. But, I'll be sure to call authority. This person you described sounds like a person from Total Drama the Musical. You know, that reality show on TV? He's famous for being a model in Spain, who donates all his money to charitys that help dictators. He wants to take over the world. I'll call the police forces from all around the world do keep an eye on him.

Back to the main characters...

Cody crossed the finish line, and Noah and his team struggled behind.

Chris: The Amazons win again!

Courtney :Did you hear that guys? We're getting close to seeing West Side Story!

Cody: Why do you wanna see West Side Story so much?

Courtney: I was in it.

[Confessional]

Courtney: I never got the Tony award I deserved. But, I highly doubt you get a Tony for having a bit part.

[end]

Chris: Your last challenge of the day is to go down in sewers. There you will find two boats. One for the Saharas, and one for the Amazons. You have to race these boats through the sewers of New York. The finish line is an open sewer hole leading to Broadway. You have to keep your teammates safe inside their carriage, while five members of your team control the boat. You need one captain, a co-captain, two navigators, and a bow patroller. But, watch out. The water in the sewer is infested with giant, albino alligators!

Noah: That's bullcrap! There aren't any alligators in the New York sewers. It's a myth.

Izzy :No, it's true. Recently, someone captured an alligator while cleaning the sewers.

Noah: Well, it must have been a small, normal alligator. There aren't any giant, albino alligators down there!

Izzy: Okay, but of we're eaten by one, we'll know who to blame!

So, the teams climb down a ladder leading to the sewers. There they found two motor boats. One had the Screaming Amazon's logo and the other the Killer Saharas. The teams got inside their boats and decided who should be who on the boat.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: This is going to be hard to pick. We have so many team members. I guess since I'm team captain, I should be the captain of the boat.

Alejandro: But, do you know how to drive a boat?

Noah: No. What, do you know how to drive a boat?

Alejandro: Si. I had to get to Portugal to steal eight-thousand pounds of cobblestone somehow.

Noah: Why did you need cobblestone?

Alejandro: When I take over the world, I want the sidewalk to be made of cobblestone with my face carved in each little stone.

Noah looks weirded out.

Alejandro: And since I can drive a boat, I should be the captain. You can be the co-captain.

Noah: (angrily) Fine. Izzy, Owen, you two can the navigators.

Izzy: I call the left side!

Owen: I'll take the right!

Noah: Bow patrol. What the heck is bow patrol?

Alejandro: Probably something the producers made up.

Noah: I'll assume it's making sure that the motor on the boat doesn't die. Do you wanna do it, Tyler?

Tyler: Sure.

[Confessional]

Tyler: I have to win Lindsay's heart back. That stupid Alejandro keeps stealing her from me. She doesn't even think we're dating anymore. I'm not sure how I'm gonna win her back by doing bow patrol. Whatever that is.

[end]

Noah: Now the rest of you get in this little carriage.

LeShawna, DJ, and Lindsay cram into the little baby carriage.

Alejandro: (in mock-baby talk) Aw, look at the little babies. We have a crying baby, a dumb baby, and even a big baby.

LeShawna knows that he meant "big " to her.

LeShawna: (angrily) Boy, you really shouldn't say stuff like that around...

Before she could finish she suddenly realizes who she's talking to. She stares deeply into Alejandro's beautiful green eyes. Her eyes widen as she begins to speak.

LeShawna: Hw cld I hrt a haw-T lke u?

Owen and Tyler have their jaw to the ground at what she just said, Izzy growls in anger, Noah face palms, and Alejandro looks satisfied.

Noah: Oh Lord.

[Confessional]

Izzy: I knew it. We have now lost LeShawna to the hotness of Alejandro. If only I could find his weakness.

[end]

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: Well, we don't have anymore member then us five so, I guess no one on our team will be in that carriage. I guess I'll be captain, Heather can be co-captain, Sierra and Cody can navigate, and Gwen, you can be whatever bow patrol is.

Chris: Are you ready? Then, go!

And so Alejandro and Courtney revved up their boats and began the great boat race. The boats were going really fast. As they raced, they came across many turns until the Killer Saharas were finally ahead of the Amazons. This gave them time to chit-chat.

Owen :Do you see any of those albino alligators?

Noah: (laughs) How many time do I have to tell you guys, there are no albino alligators in here? It's an urban legend. I doubt will find a regular alligator let alone a giant albino.

Owen :I don't know. I remember back in season one when we discovered that Bigfoot was real.

Noah: That was a guy in a costume. Bigfoot is about as real as the Loc Ness Monster.

Izzy: Nessie's real too. I dated him in middle school.

Owen and Izzy stare at her in confusion.

Izzy: It's true. In fact, if one of our challenges is in Scotland, I'll be sure to prove to you his existence.

Tyler: I'm with Noah. I don't think gators live in here either.

Alejandro :Same here. I wouldn't believe it until I saw one.

A sudden rumbling sound is heard from behind the boat.

Tyler: (nervously) Guys? I think I know what a bow patroller is now.

Alejandro: (nervously) What would that be?

A giant, alligator with white scales and pink eyes rises from the water.

Tyler: To make sure there aren't any(screaming)SEWER GATORS FOLLOWING US!

The gator snaps his teeth.

Noah: (screams like a little girl)I'M SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOUR EXISTENCE!

The alligator begins to lunge at them to try and eat them.

Izzy: Floor it!

Alejandro drove the boat as fast as he could. But, the gator kept moving to every position they were at.

Alejandro: (frantically to himself) Zig-zag, zig-zag, zig-zag. No, the zig-zag trick isn't working!

They had to dodge every single attack from the alligator. Suddenly the boat slowed down.

Noah: (panicking) Great! The motor is dying!

Alejandro starts beating on the ignition.

Alejandro: Come on. Come on.

The ignition pulls back to the highest speed it can reach.

Alejandro: Yes!(he tries to take control of the wheel, but it isn't moving)

Noah: Alejandro, we need to turn this upcoming wall or we're going to be eaten!

Alejandro is pulling on the wheel as hard as he can.

Alejandro: You don't think I realize that?(the wheel finally moves but it then breaks off the boat and is now in Alejandro's hands)Uh oh.

As the boat starts to swerve out of control, the team screams as they're about to drive right into a wall. The boat suddenly gains more speed as they dodge the alligator lunging at them with his mouth wide open. They realize that the Amazons are right behind them.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

They just stare at what the Saharas are doing.

Courtney: What's wrong with them? Are they drunk?

An alligator jumps in front of the boat ahead of them.

Courtney: Oh. They're being attacked by a giant, albino alligator. Maybe we can win this guys!

She pushes the ignition really far back.

Cody: But, we could be eaten by it!

Courtney: At least we'll beat the other team.

The boat begins to go extremely fast. So fast, that they crash into the Saharas. They all crash into the wall of the sewer. Luckily no one is dead or hurt. At least not yet, as the alligator surrounds them.

Courtney: Now that I think about it, maybe we should have our lives saved before we win.

Noah: No, duh. Anybody got any ideas?

Izzy: I got a pretty good one. Sierra, I might need back-up.

Izzy and Sierra get out of the wrecked boats, as they approach the hungry alligator. As the alligator gets closer to them, he extends his sharp teeth, but then he is interrupted by a sudden musical number.

Sierra: (singing) I remember when rock was young. Me and Cody had so much fun. Holding hands and skimming stones, had an old Chevy and a place of my own. But, the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called Crocodile Rock. While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock.

Izzy: (singing)Well, Crocodile Rocking is something quite shocking, when your feet just can't keep still. I never knew me at a better time, and I guess I never will. Oh Lordly Mama, those Friday nights! When Owen wore his cloths so tight and Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!

As the rest of them watch this event Noah asks an important question.

Noah: Isn't it technically an alligator and not a crocodile?

Cody: I don't think it cares. Look! (points at the alligator)

The alligator dances as they continue to sing. Once they stopped, the alligator swam away. Still alive, they cheer. But, then they realized they're under the sewer hole to Broadway! They get competitive and push and shove each other while they climb the ladder to the surface. Noah and Courtney's hands pop out and try to get out. Once they did, they came out at the same time, leading to a tie. Eventually, everyone else got out too.

Chris: A tie? Well, to settle this, the Amazons won the challenges before this, so I say, the Amazons win!

Courtney: YES! Let's go to West Side Story!

Chris: Sorry, Saharas. It looks like it's just dinner and karaoke for you tonight.

The Killer Saharas sulk in defeat.

Later that night...

Owen: Aw, so what if we didn't win? It's always cool to go to new places, right?

Izzy: Yeah, I wonder where we're going tomorrow?

Chef: Maybe this will give you a hint where! Today's dinner is Escargot with the finest wine available.

Owen slurps the snail out of its shell.

Owen: Mmmmm. I've never tried Escargot before, but this is delicious!

Izzy adds lots of garlic sauce to her snail. Then, she stuffs it in her mouth, shell and all.

Izzy: (mouthful ) Isn't this French food?

Alejandro: I believe so. Ah, France. I got all the girls when I toured there.

LeShawna: I bt thy flod'd ova u jst 2 sy hi.

Alejandro: (sigh)Why does my hotness make everyone talk in chatroom-ese. I'll never know why.

Noah slurped his wine in one gulp.

Noah: (drunken and slurred) Alejan evil man.(hiccup)Evil cappuccino man.

Chef : Attention! It's time for someone to sing, but this time _I_ pick. I decided I want my former alliance member, DJ to sing a song.

DJ: This isn't a way to get me in your alliance again, is it?

Chef: Nope.

DJ: Fine.

Chef: I also get to pick the song(laughs)

DJ: Oh no. I hope it's not something embarrassing.

He gets on stage and look at the karaoke machine to see what the song was. He has a sigh of relief, realizing it's one of his favorite songs.

DJ: (singing) They paved paradise, and put up a parkin' lot, with a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swinging hot spot. Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got 'till it's gone. They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot. They took all the trees and put 'em in a tree museum, and they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them. Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you got 'till it's gone. They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot.

He finishes singing and got some applause. Everyone got a good night sleep, except Noah, who again had a hangover, but this time it was worse than the last one.


	7. Aftermath 1

We see a cheering audience, and a big stage. Three silhouettes rise from a hole in the stage. They are spotlighted. They are reveled to be Trent, Justin, and the Sasquatchanakwa. Trent pulls out his guitar as a giant flat screen comes down and displays images of the eliminated idols. Trent begins to play his guitar.

Trent: (singing very well like he usually does) Where was the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to gray. They tell me your passions gone away, and I don't need no carryin' on.

Justin: (singing very well with a slight suave in his voice)You stand in a line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. They tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time, and I don't need no carryin' on.

The Sasquatchanakwa begins to play his keyboard.

Trent and Justin: (singing)'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work up a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down, and you really don't mind. You had a bad day.

(theme song)

Announcer: Welcome to the Total Drama the Musical aftermath show! With your hosts, Katie and Sadie! Geoff with That's Gonna Leave a Mark! Eva with International Interviews! With special guests Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold and Bridgette! And featuring the aftermath band, Trent and the Maple Leaves! Now here are your hosts...Katie and Sadie!

The audience cheers. Katie and Sadie wave to the crowd. Katie and Sade pull microphones out of nowhere.

Katie:(singing slightly off key) I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.

Sadie: (singing very off key) So, tell me what you want, what you really, really, want.

Katie:(singing )I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wannna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah.

Katie and Sadie: (singing)If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!

Sadie: Oooh, gotta love that song, right?

Katie: Before we start the show, let's have a big round of applause to Trent and the Maple Leaves for playing us in. Thank you!

The audience cheers for them.

Trent: (laughs)Thank you. You're too kind.

Sadie: You know Trent, if you were allowed to come back to the show, I'm sure you would win. You are the only one with a record deal after all.

Trent: Yeah. I wonder why I wasn't allowed to come back this season.

Audience Member: Maybe, it's because of your nine obsession, you big freak!

Trent looks mad, but the Sasquatchanakwa throws a rock at the audience member.

Audience Member: Ow!

Trent: Thanks, squatchy.

Sasquatchanakwa: No biggie.

Katie: And let's not forget his backup singer, Justin!

The audience cheers as Justin poses.

Justin: You guys still love me, right?

Katie and Sadie: Of course we do.

Justin: Singing will have to be my hobby 'till I get my good looks back. I wish I still had the hotness I use to have.

Katie: You're still gorgeous to us, Justin.

Sadie: Actually, the band is made up of the two most gorgeous men on are show! If Alejandro were here, it would be like a perfect circle.

Katie: Oh my gosh. Imagine if we was here now.

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Trent: You do know he' evil, right?

Justin: You do know he's my mentor, right?

Katie and Sadie: (staring at a picture of Alejandro)lol, wut?

Trent: Guys? Snap out of it!

Sadie and Katie shake their heads.

Katie: Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I'm Katie!

Sadie: And I'm Sadie!

Katie: Welcome to the first Total Drama the Musical Aftermath show!

Sadie: We're coming at you live from our traveling studio, ! In this season, contestants sing and dance while traveling in places all around the world!

Katie: This week, they've been through Egypt, Japan, Spain, the Yukon, and New York! I wish we were in this season!

Sadie: Omuhgosh! Me too! Today we have Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold, and Bridgette as our special guests!

Katie :Now, before we have our first guest, we would like to tell you about him. Ezekiel...how could you describe without using the words, Sexist, and home-schooled. It's exactly what he is. He was raised by a family up in the Rocky Mountains. Once he was born, his parents were afraid to expose him to the real world and fresh air, so they home-schooled him.

Justin: How do you know that?

Sadie: We emailed Sierra! She knows everything about us, so why not? Anyway, he was also raised by a sexist dad, saying that women were only on this earth to cook, clean, and give birth, as well as entertain men. He wasn't on this season long for a good reason. He had a really, REALLY bad singing voice. He's dated a scarecrow, and once shot his mom with an arrow. He'll probably insult us before we talk to him, please give a warm welcome to…Say it with me Katie...

Katie and Sadie: EZEKIEL!

Trent and the Maple Leaves sing the first song Ezekiel ever sang on TDtM, as he walks in the room. We hear lots of applause, but also some boos from women.

Katie: Welcome, Zeke! What's up?

Ezekiel sits down on the guest couch, and points upward.

Ezekiel: Uh, a few lights, some cameras, and these men carrying stereos.

Sadie: That's not what she meant, Zeke.

Ezekiel: Sorry, I can't really understand slang and figures of speech, eh?

Katie: Okay, then, how are you?

Ezekiel: I've been better. I'm still a little sad that I was the first one voted off again.

Sadie: Oh, that reminds me, how does it feel to be the first one voted off?

Ezekiel: It feels horrible, eh? It's as if no one wants me in this season. Do I have a bad singing voice?

Sadie: (nervously) Honestly...

Katie: (in a fast serious tone) Yeah , do.

Ezekiel: I never realized. My Mom told me I was doing so well. But, what does she know? She's a woman.

Women in the audience boo him.

Ezekiel: What?

Katie :Since this season is musical themed, what's your favorite band or singer.

Ezekiel: I'm gonna have to say Nickelback, eh? Real Canadian men!

Sadie: How about your favorite country, since it's around the world themed.

Ezekiel: Canada! It's no doubt, the greatest country on earth.

Sadie: I mean other than your home country.

Ezekiel: I like no other country, but Canada. It's how I was raised.

Katie: I thinks it's time to take a break.

Ezekiel hands Katie a car break.

Ezekiel: Here's a break! Take it!

Katie: I mean, we'll be right back after these messages!

Ezekiel: Oh. I'll go get the answering machine.

Katie and Sadie: (groan)

(Commercial break)

Katie: Welcome back! We have a question here from one of our fans…HomieDog1 from Calgary asks, what do you look for in a woman?

Ezekiel: What do I look for in a woman? I don't know, a kidney?

Sadie: Not literally _in _woman! She means features or personality traits. Stuff like that.

Ezekiel: Oh. Well, I want a woman blonde hair, vegetarian, one that surfs, loves the environment, and (really fast) dates a man that wears a cowboy hat!

Katie and Sadie look at him like he's from Mars.

Sadie: So you want to date Bridgette?

Ezekiel: (ashamed) Yes. But, she's already dating Geoff. I don't know what to do.

Katie: Well, she may or may not be dating Geoff. You see Bridgette has a crush on Alejandro, but she's dating Geoff, making a love triangle.

Sadie: But, Alejandro also likes Lindsay, so it's kinda a love square.

Katie: But, Lindsay is dating Tyler, so does that make a love pentagon? But, if you add in LeShawna, whom Alejandro likes, plus Harold, whom LeShawna likes, it makes a love heptagon.

Sadie: But, if you add Heather, whom Harold likes…

Ezekiel: Stop! It's so confusing.

Sadie: Yeah, it is. So, let's tone this down with…

A flat screen displays Geoff, backstage, with a bunch of little screens behind him.

Geoff: THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK! (singing off-key) You gotta fight…for your right…to Party!

The audience applauses.

Geoff: What's up dudes and dudettes? I'm Geoff, and welcome to another edition of That's Gonna Leave A Mark. Here I show you clips of the contestants getting hurt, and never before seen clips of the contestants getting hurt! (laughs) It's so funny to watch! Anyway, first clip.

We see a showing of an unseen clip of Tyler looking down while standing on the top of a pyramid.

Geoff: Tyler here is watching over the beauty of the Egyptian Desert. Little did he know that…

Tyler leans in farther, but trips an falls off the pyramid, hitting every bump along the way. The clip freezes right when he hits another bump.

Geoff: Well, you get the idea.

The next clip shows Izzy and Harold fighting with samurai swords fighting on top of Mt. Fuji. Then, Izzy hits him in the crotch with a sword. The screen freezes on impact.

Geoff: Ooooh. Right in his goodie-goods.

The clip after shows Tyler and Cody running from the bulls. They trip on banana peels. The screen freezes when they fall face-first on the ground.

Geoff: Never throw your garbage in the court, people!

Next is a never seen clip of Bridgette's tongue stuck on a pole. She is pulling to get free. Her now, really long tongue snaps off the pole and smacks her in the eye. The screen freezes on impact.

Geoff: Aw, poor Bridgette.

The last clip is of the Killer Saharas and the Screaming Amazons crashing into a wall in the sewer.

Geoff: That's Gonna Leave A Mark! See you next time!

Cut back to Katie and Sadie laughing.

Sadie: Those looked painful!

Katie: They sure did! You ready to bring out our next guests?

Sadie: Yep. Our next two guests were bitter enemies throughout the seasons. I mean, it's not like a bully and a nerd are _going_ to get along.

Katie: But, in the first season, it was very minor bullying until Harold cheated to vote his girlfriend off the island. This made them full-on rivals!

Sadie: However, in this season, they didn't seem to hate each other much anymore. They didn't even talk to each other! Duncan was voted off for barely singing, and Harold was booted because of annoying others with boat-loads of Japan-facts.

Katie: One of our guests has a long jail recorder and won last season of Total Drama.

Sadie: And our other guest is trained in martial arts, film school, and a bunch of other nerdy camp things. Please welcome…

Katie and Sadie: DUNCAN AND HAROLD!

Duncan and Harold come walking on stage to a big cheer from the audience. They sit down on the guest couch.

Katie: Hey Harold!

Harold: Pleasure to be here.

Sadie: Hey Duncan!

Duncan doesn't respond. He just sits there with his arms crossed.

Sadie: Duncan?

Duncan: Sup.

Katie: Are you okay?

Duncan: Not really. I'm starting to regret not singing. Singing just isn't my thing!

Harold: Why?

Duncan: I don't want to talk about it.

Katie: (texting on her cell phone) No need to talk about it. I'm asking Sierra right now.

Her cell phone makes a noise.

Katie: She says that you didn't sing because he's embarrassed about his real voice. Why? Is it bad?

Duncan: No. Actually I have a very nice singing voice. It's just that no one would expect a tough jailbird to start breaking into song. I don't want to ruin my reputation as the toughest guy in Juvi.

Sadie: But, you're a jail_bird!_ Birds sing! Let your voice shine!

Duncan: I will if my juvi buddies are okay with it.

Someone in the audience: It's fine with me, Duncan!

He steps out of his chair to reveal himself. He is a tough looking guy with piercings and a spiked collar, just like Duncan only chubby and having an enormous chin.

Duncan: (surprised) Ike? Is that you?

Ike: Who were you expecting? O.J. Simpson?

Duncan: (excited) Oh, man, it's great to see you again!

Katie: Who is that?

Duncan: It's Ike Jackson! One of my friends in Juvi! How did you escape?

Ike: I never leave home without switch-blade! Anyways, Duncan, I don't mind of you sing! Singing is tougher then what many people think! In fact, one of my favorite jailbirds happens to be the legendary Kurt Cobain. You know, that guy from Nirvana?

Duncan: No way, you didn't meet him!

Ike: I like him. He went to jail many times, and he was a very talented singer. So, sing your heart out!

Duncan: Okay then. (singing with a beautifully deep voice) On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round, and they gazed in wide wonder at the joy that they found. The head nurse spoke up, said 'leave this one alone.' She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone! Bad to the Bone, bad to the bone. B-b-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. Bad to the bone!

The audience, Katie and Sadie, Harold, and Ike applauded loudly.

Katie and Sadie: That was amazing, Duncan!

Ike: See, Duncan? I told you they'd like you. Now if you excuse me, I have to head back to juvi before my parole officer notices.

Ike runs out of the set.

Sadie: It seems Duncan has a good singing voice after all!

Duncan: Thank you.

Katie: Maybe we can convince Chris to give you a second chance!

Duncan: That's not a bad idea, but knowing Chris, I doubt it.

Katie: Now let's talk to Harold. How does it feel that your former girlfriend is falling for Alejandro?

Duncan: Who happens to be evil and brings in slaves with his hotness.

Katie and Sadie: (looking at picture of Alejandro) Wut ws tat?

Harold: Well, it's no surprise really. Like Duncan said, he used his evil charms. She doesn't need me anyway. I still love her dearly, but if she doesn't feel the same way, I honestly, don't care for her anymore.

Sadie: (snaps out of it) What? What did you say?

Harold: Never mind.

Katie: Thank you anyway. Now, let's have a word from our sponsor.

Ezekiel pops out of nowhere holding a long piece of paper.

Ezekiel: According to this list here, the first word from our sponsor is 'The!'

Katie: That's not what I meant, Zeke!

(commercial break)

Katie: Welcome back! Before we bring out our next guest, let's introduce a new segment we like to call…

Katie and Sadie: International Interviews!

Eva walks on stage.

Eva: (singing really loudly) We're not Gonna Take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore!

Sadie: So, Eva, who did you interview this week?

Eva: Well, I interviewed five people from the countries that the idols went to.

The flat screen comes down, and shows clips from her interviews.

Eva is walking in a small Egyptian village. She approaches a little boy in a robe.

Eva: Here I have Absai from Cairo. Tell me, Absai, who's your favorite person on the show.

Absai: (in an Egyptian accent) Well, I really like Owen. He's funny.

Eva: (under her breath) No surprise.

Cut to Eva next to the Tokyo Tower. She is next to a grown up Asian man wearing a suit.

Eva: Now, I'm with Masanori from Tokyo. What did you think of Harold's knowledge of your country?

Masanori: (in Japanese accent) It's just so amazing someone actually had facts about us. Memorizing the facts like a religion. Usually you Americans are only concerned about NASCAR, John Wayne, bang-bang, yo, yo, y'all!

Eva: You do know that Harold and everyone else on the show is Canadian, right?

Masanori: Oh. Then, usually all Canadian are concerned about is hockey, Celine Dion, aboot, aboot…eh?

Eva: (nervously) Yeah, you got that right. (turns to the camera and looks confused) What the heck just happened?

Cut to Eva in bull fighting tournament in Spain. She is with a nervous looking Spanish boy.

Eva: I'm with a kid who for some reason only wants to be called "Washer Boy" from Madrid. Alejandro is from your country, how does it feel to have someone other than a Canadian competing on the show.

Washer Boy shivers in fear.

Washer Boy: (in a Spanish accent) Alejandro is God.

Eva: (trying not to laugh) Okay then. Very good.

Washer Boy: He told me to say that.

Cut to Eva, now in winter cloths walking to an igloo. Sitting next to it is a little Eskimo girl, ice fishing.

Eva: Now I'm with Snow-Flower from Whitehorse. Do you think if even the contestants would have died even if they had winter clothes?

Snow-Flower: Yes. No doubt.

Cut to Eva on the streets of Time Square. He walks up to an angry looking man in a fedora hat.

Eva: This is Frankie from New York City. How does it feel that the Statue of Liberty's nose would have been destroyed?

Frankie: (in a Brooklyn accent) Who the h*** are you?

Eva: (fighting anger) Try not to curse, sir.

Frankie: Hey, you got a caterpillar crawling across your forehead.

Eva: (getting angrier) I'm warning you, sir, I have issues.

Frankie: Hey, it moved!

Eva: (extremely angry and screaming) THAT'S IT! (looks at the camera and speaks calmly) This has been Eva with International Interviews.(angry and screaming again running off screen) COME HERE YOU LITTLE SACK OF S***!

Eva chases Frankie across Time Square.

The screen fades back as we cut back to the Aftermath stage. The audience cheers.

Katie and Sadie: Nice job, Eva.

Sadie: So, did you catch that New Yorker.

Eva: (smiles deviously) What do you think?

Sadie: Yes?

Eva: Yep. I stole his (pulls hat out of nowhere) FEDORA!

Katie and Sadie look at each other nervously.

Katie: I think you should go now, Eva.

Eva: Okay then. See you next time on International Interviews!

Eva walks off stage as the audience cheers.

Katie: Ready for our next guest?

Sadie: First, let's see what she's doing backstage!

The screen flashes to reveal Geoff and Bridgette making out.

Sadie: That's exactly what I thought.

Katie: Our next guest lived near the coast of B.C. where she surfed all day. No one there disliked her, because of her sweet personality towards nature. She's donated to many charities to help make this world a better place.

Sadie: She never misses a make out session with Geoff, and recently became a mother to a Labrador retriever. Nicknamed "The Surfing Queen"…

Katie and Sadie: BRIDGETTE!

Bridgette doesn't come out. There's only a spotlight where she should be.

Katie: Bridgette?

Cut to Geoff and Bridgette making out. She pulls away.

Bridgette: Baby, I think they're calling me.

Geoff: Okay, Bridge, see you later.

Bridgette walks on stage to a cheering audience. She sits on the guest couch.

Sadie: Hey, Bridgette. Good to see you again.

Bridgette: Same here.

Sadie: Now, I'm a little mad at you. How could you break up from your alliance with Alejandro?

Katie: I'm mad at you too! How could you?

Bridgette: Well, I…

Katie and Sadie pull out a picture of Alejandro and get hypnotized again.

Katie and Sadie: Rpet tat, plz?

Trent: I'm taking over. It's obvious they won't listen to you, Bridgette. Why did you break your alliance with Alejandro?

Bridgette: It was hard to. He was so hot. But, I broke from it because he was using me for his evil schemes.

Trent: How did you find out he was evil?

Bridgette: I don't think I need to tell you. You guys probably have a never before seen clip.

Trent: Actually, you're right. Play the clip.

The screen shows Bridgette sleeping in her passenger chair. She wakes up to the sound of footsteps. She looks to see who it is. It's Alejandro walking to the Confession Airplane Bathroom. She quietly listens to what he says when he closes the door.

Alejandro: (through the door) Hello viewing audience. I bet some of you are aware what I'm doing. So, let me let you in on a secret. I have a plan to prevent Chris and Chef from finding out about my true nature. They won't know if I poison them!

Bridgette: (gasps)

Alejandro: (through the door) It might take me a couple of weeks to make the concoction, but it will be worth it in the ends. The next countries we're going to might have ingredient for it. Since we're going to the Yukon tomorrow, I might be able to find poison in the snow. You know what they say, never eat the first snow. And if you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because I know _you_ won't. ( in an innocent voice) You wouldn't tell on someone as cute as me, would you?

Alejandro begins to open the door. Bridgette runs as fast as she could back to her chair. As he passes by, she pretends to be asleep.

The screen fades to black as we see Trent, Justin, Sasquatchanakwa , Ezekiel, Duncan and Harold gasping, and the audience and Katie and Sadie swooning.

Bridgette: And that's how I found out he was evil.

Trent: Whoa. He's eviler then I thought.

Justin: Okay, guys. Since Katie and Sadie are still hypnotized, we'll take over for the day. It's all most time to end the episode, so we need to ask all of you eliminated contestants a question.

Harold: What?

Trent: Well, our band doesn't exactly have a record deal. Well, I do, but I'm trying to start a band to share my fame. I sing and play the guitar, Justin sings and dances, and Squatchy plays the keyboard. Right now we're looking for a bass player, a drummer, and a lead singer. You guys wanna be in our band.

Duncan: No.

Harold: I want to go solo and rap.

Bridgette: I actually want to start an all girl band. We could have two bands up there.

Trent: Maybe. How 'bout you, Zeke?

Ezekiel: I'll be in your band. I can play bass!

Trent: You can?

Ezekiel: Yeah. Do you have a bass with you?

Trent: I think somewhere in the lobby, there's a one. Can someone bring it in?

An intern comes walking in carrying an electric bass. He hands it to Trent.

Trent: Thank you. Can you play anything?

Ezekiel: Yeah. Do you know this one?

Ezekiel begins to play one of the best bass solos ever very well.

Trent looks impressed.

Trent: Yeah. That's one of my favorite songs.

Trent begins to play along on his guitar and the Sasquatch plays his keyboard. Trent begins to sing.

Trent: (singing) Every breath you take, and every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you.

Justin dances to the beat.

Justin: (singing) Every single day, and every word you say. Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you.

Sadie: (snaps out of it) Where am I? (notices the band playing) Oh, thank you Trent and the Maple Leave for playing us out.

Katie: It looks like they found a new member. (points to Ezekiel) See you next time on… Total…

Sadie: Drama…

Katie and Sadie: …the Musical!

The screen fades as we see everyone singing along to the song.


	8. French Miss

**Sup, my fans. I'm SO SORRYI couldn't post this chapter sooner. School's been hard. Good thing it's finally over for the summer. I just wanted to say it was a big mistake trying to post chapters daily. After Spring Break, it took so much time. So, instead of daily chapters, I'm gonna try posting chapters weekly. I think this might be my longest and best chapter so far. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR SUGGESTIVE DIALOUGE, SCENES, AND SONGS, STRONG (but censored) LANGUAGE, AND POSSIBLY OFFENCEIVE STEREOTYPES OF THE FRENCH! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13, BRING YOUR PARENTS IN OR TRY TO HANDEL IT!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, What did they see? Oh, the NYC! They had to climb the Statue of Liberty, race through Central Park, and race again through the sewers. Along the way, they encountered a giant, albino alligator! Sierra is getting closer to Cody, and now Cody is actually getting closer to her, much to Gwen's chagrin. And once again, Alejandro did something bad, but no one will tell me what he did! Will I ever find out? Will Cody and Sierra ever become a couple? Find out in this romantic episode of…Total…Drama…the Musical!

(theme song)

We see Izzy sleeping soundly on her passenger chair. An unusual wave reveals the dream she's having. We see her walking into a room with a table and chairs. In these chairs are four other Izzy's look-alikes. Each of them represents Izzy's four alter egos. E-Scope has bags under her eyes, an army helmet on her head, a white tank top, and camo pants. Explosivo has cut hair, a small mustache, slightly tanned skin, a bomb strapped to his back, wearing a poncho, and wearing a bullet belt around his shoulder. Esquire is wearing a red and black headband, 20 Olympic metals around her neck, a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. Izzy Izbourne has strait, long hair, round glasses, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and has a stoned expression on his face. Izzy looks at them all. One member of the army, one demolitions expert, one athlete, and one stoned rock star, plus her, a fugitive.

Izzy: Good morning, my fellow psychos!

The others: Morning!

Izzy: As you are all aware, Alejandro is evil, and recently a contestant, whom I can't mention by name, told me that he plans on poisoning Chris and Chef. He's gotten a flake from the first snow in the Yukon, and while we were in the sewers of New York City, he had a cup that he used to scoop the water out. He has two ingredients now, and who knows what he'll get in France!

E-Scope: Why don't you set up an ambush? You know, like when I dumped fish on Justin.

Izzy: Oh yeah. (laughs) Good times. But, I want to try something we haven't done before.

Explosivo: How about, while he's asleep, you put a bomb next to him? And when he wakes up…BOOM-BOOM! (laughs)

Izzy: Explosivo, that's what you _always _suggest.

Esquire: You could challenge him to a race? Once he's tired out, you can load him up with Gatorade 'till he chokes.

Izzy Izbourne: Or you could give him an overdose of steroids.

Esquire: That would just make him stronger, Izbourne.

Izzy Izbourne: What I mean is why not drug him in his sleep.

Izzy: To simple. It's weird. Even all of us combined can't beat him. So, we have one other option. I make another alter-ego.

The others: (gasp)

E-Scope: But, you already have four of us! What makes you think we need five?

Izzy: I'm thinking of making one as crazier then all of us, someone who's an expert on every weapon and trick. Someone born to kill.

Esquire: You mean like an assassin?

Izzy: Not just an _a_ssassin, an _E_ssassin!

E-Scope: You just love E's, don't you?

Izzy: Uh-huh. I can picture her right now. A red jump suit, pink hair, and every weapon known to man in her briefcase! Maybe, make her a potty-mouth too. Every action hero is a potty-mouth!

E-Scope: When will we see her?

Izzy: Next meeting. I'm gonna practice her during breakfast. That reminds me, I've got you guys breakfast too.

She pulls four food items out of nowhere. She gives E-Scope Filet Maggnon, Explosivio a taco, Esquire a salad, and Izzy Izbourne a heroin needle.

Izzy: See you later, guys.

She disappears from thin air(because she's in a dream).

Chris:(through a megaphone)Time for breakfast!

Izzy wakes up with a devious smile on her face. She sneaks into the kitchen like a spy, and makes her grand entrance as Essassin. She sits down next to Owen and Noah.

Owen: Hey Izzy, how was your morning?

Izzy: (in a gruff voice) Who are you calling "Izzy", motherf***er? I'm Essassin.

Owen and Noah gasp at her language.

Noah: A new alter-ego, I'm guessing.

Izzy: (in normal voice) Uh-huh. I'm gonna use this new one to finally defeat Alejandro. (as Essassin pulling what appears to be a switchblade out of her pocket) You know what I'm gonna do once I get my hands on that him?

Owen and Noah look nervous.

Owen: (nervously) What?

She clicks on the switchblade to reveal a comb. She begins to run it through her hair.

Izzy: (as Essassin) Comb my hair. (laughs in normal voice) Nice one Essassin. Okay, I'll stop doing that for today.

Chris walks in wearing a striped shirt, beret, and a fake mustache.

Chris: (in a French accent) Bonjour, Monsieur's and Mademoiselles. Are you read for the city of romance? Today we are going to Paris, France.

Everyone cheers.

Chris: (in French accent) Everyone prepare for le drop!

Everyone put their parachutes on. Once they landed they were in the Arc de Triomphe. Chris finally lands still wearing the same French outfit.

Chris: (in normal voice) Welcome to Paris, France, the most romantic place in the world! And what better way to show it then to make romance with total strangers.

LeShawna: Say what?

Chris: (laughs) Don't worry. That won't be one of the challenges. Actually, your first challenge is to have a bicycle race to the Eiffel Tower.

Cody: You mean, like the Tour de France?

Chris: Exactly. We have two bikes. We have a bicycle built for five for the Amazons, and a bicycle built for eight for the Saharas. You each have to petal, while your captain steers. The first one to reach the Eiffel Tower wins the first challenge of the day. And a couple in the team that wins today will get to have a romantic dinner next to the Tower.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Sierra: (sighs dreamily) If our team wins, I'm taking you, Cody.

Cody: We'd have dinner as friends, right?

Sierra: We're not friends, Cody. We're more.

Cody: No, I'm pretty sure we're just friends.

Sierra: I don't wanna be friends, Cody, I…

Chris rings the chime.

Sierra: (singing) Want your bad romance! I want your loving, and I want your revenge. You and me can write a bad romance. I want your loving; all your love is revenge. You and me can write a bad romance!

KILLER SAHARAS

Izzy: You hear that, Big O? You and me, the Paris night, and a French dinner. Let's win this!

Owen: I'm so ready, I want to start the challenge now!

Chris: Get on the bikes! The challenge is about to start.

Courtney gets the first seat on her team's bike, while Noah gets first seat on his. Their team mates follow.

Chris: On your mark, get set, cycle!

So, the teams begin to petal. The bikes don't seem to be built well because they were moving like there was bumpy road when it was smooth. Eventually, the Saharas got ahead of the Amazons.

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen: Eat our dusts!

Suddenly, the bike started to run a notch slower.

Noah: Crap. Whoever's in the back, please pedal!

LeShawna: (panting) I've never rode a bike before! This is hurting my legs.

Noah: Yeah? My legs hurt too, but we have to win this challenge!

LeShawna starts to pedal again.

LeShawna: You didn't give a flyin' flip if we won the dodge ball challenge back in season one!

Noah: Well, like I said before, Sports aren't my forte.

LeShawna: Then how come you're participating in the bike race?

Noah: Riding your bike isn't a sport, it's part of everyday life.

DJ: Focus on the race, guys. The Amazons are already ahead of us!

Noah and LeShawna: (in shock) What?

DJ: Look in front of you.

They look as Chris rings the chime.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Screaming Amazons: (singing) Bicycle, bicycle, bicycle. I want to ride my bicycle, bicycle, bicycle .

Courtney: (singing) I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike. I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride it where I like!

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: Pedal faster!

But, it was too late. The Screaming Amazons won the challenge.

Chris: Congratulations, Amazons!

The Killer Saharas sulk.

Chris: Our next challenge is a little different from most of the others. Instead of working with your teams, two of each sex on opposite teams will work together. Two girls on one team, and two boys on the other.

[Confession]

Noah: Chris's setups for challenges is getting a little questionable.

[End]

Chris takes his cell phone out of his pocket.

Chris: I posted a poll on the Total Drama home page to vote on the most popular girl and boy on the show. The four most popular on each will be the teams. You know what they say, ladies first.

Chris scans through the poll.

Chris: Well, it seems the one taking the lead is Sierra.

Sierra: (gasps in excitement)

[Confession]

Sierra: I'm becoming a fan favorite! First I'm on the show, now I'm the most popular girl! Next thing you know, I might kiss Cody! (sighs) I love my life.

[End]

Chris: And the runners-up are Courtney, Izzy, and LeShawna! For the next half hour, your team will be Team Mademoiselle! Now for the boys.

While Chris checks the poll, a police car drives right next to them. A few policemen and even a few hit men come out and walk up to them. They sneak up behind Alejandro. Chris's eyes widen as he reads the results.

Chris: Wow! One hundred-four million votes for Alejandro!

Alejandro: Yes!

A police officer taps him on the shoulder.

Officer: (in a French accent) Excuse me, Monsieur. Are you Alejandro from Total Drama the Musical?

Alejandro: (nervously) Si. Why do you ask?

Officer: Well, you are wanted everywhere in the world. You're a well know son of a dictator in Spain, and I hear you're trying to take over the world. You also killed someone in New York City, stole cobblestones from Portugal, and even stole a poison love potion from here! You can go to jail for that! What do you have to say for yourself?

Alejandro: (nervously) Uh…No comprendo?

Officer: Get him!

Alejandro runs for dear life as the police and hit mean follow behind.

Chris: Alejandro? Al? Has anybody seen him? Oh well. Following behind are Cody, Owen, and Noah. Your team will be Team Monsieurs!

MONSIEURS

Noah: Seriously, what's with him?

Chris: Now for more details on the challenge. Each team will have to sing a really suggestive or raunchy song. Your performance has to be show-stopping and hot! Which is why I have supplies for each of you to form a stage that will really represent your performance. Also, all of the men have to ditch your shirt, and all of the women have to where skimpy lingerie. Your goal in the challenge is to attract the biggest crowd. Once the performance is over, I will ask them who they thought was the hottest. If they say a member of the Killer Saharas was the hottest, it will be one point for them, same thing for the Screaming Amazons. And just in case a member of the crowd was a little _too_ aroused by your performance, Chef will be your bodyguard. Now get ready!

Meanwhile, Alejandro is still running from the po-po. He runs through alleys, buildings, and parks, but they're still on his tail. While running through the Paris, he runs into a woman. He stops running and turns to her.

Alejandro: Hola.

The girl stares at him and his gorgeousness.

French Girl: (giggles) Bon Jour.

While hitting on her, the police catch up to him.

Alejandro: Uh oh. I gotta run. Adios, my little éclair!

The French Girl swoons as she falls over and faints.

Back at the stages, the temporarily teams pick songs and design stages.

TEAM MADEMOISELLE

Sierra, Izzy, Courtney, and LeShawna look around at their stage. They have tubs full of glitter, giant pink podiums, lingerie of varying colors and sizes, and a humungous make-up booth.

Sierra: We don't really have a lot of things to use.

Courtney: Well, we can make do with what we have. Anybody know what we should sing?

LeShawna: One of my fav songs might work. It's raunchy, sexy, and even has a little French in it. You know what song I'm talking 'bout?

Courtney: Yeah, that works really nicely. Now how will we perform?

Izzy: Oooh, I know what we could do. We could all stand on those podiums and dance around like girls at a strip club. We could dance in ways that really accentuate our best features. Like, when LeShawna sings, she can shake her big, round butt!

LeShawna: (angrily) Girl, don't you diss my booty!

Courtney: Izzy might be on to something, girls. I think that would be a great way to perform. Now are only problem is fitting into (pulls tight lingerie out of rack) these.

Sierra takes a short piece of magenta lingerie with holes near the hip area out of the rack.

Sierra: (suggestively) Wait until Cody sees me in this!

TEAM MONSUIER

Owen, Cody, and Noah look in their stage to find blue podiums, and coat rack.

Noah: That's it? That's all we get? Podiums?

Owen: Come on, guys. Just because we don't have enough stage props doesn't mean we can't make a show-stopping performance.

Cody: It'll really be a show-stopper with Alejandro. Speaking of which, where is he?

Meanwhile, Alejandro is running from the police and hit men still. He runs behind a wall in the alley way. Thinking he's lost them, he stops running.

Alejandro: (panting)

Alejandro peeks through a hole in the wall to see the police climbing up the wall.

Alejandro: (curses in Spanish)

He looks up as he sees the police and hit men holding guns aimed at him. They begin to shoot, but Alejandro dodges every bullet. The camera suddenly goes slow-mo as he jumps in the air while dodging a bullet. He then runs into another alley way while the police and hit men chase him.

TEAM MONSUIER

Cody: He'll turn up soon enough.

Owen: Didn't Chris say we had to take our shirts off.

Noah: Yeah, even though none of us have attractive bodies. Well, except Alejandro, but who knows where he is right now! I guess we should pick the song.

Owen: I have a good one.

He whispers into Noah's ear.

Noah: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, that would work perfectly (angrily) if we had a corvette!

Owen: Can't we try it out anyway? It is a suggestive and raunchy song.

Noah: True. Maybe it will work. I guess will sing it.

Owen: Woo-hoo!

TEAM MADEMOUISELLE

Sierra walks out of her make-up booth wearing magenta lingerie with holes exposing her hips, lots of blush, and her hair in an enormous bob.

Sierra: Woo! I feel so sexy!

Courtney walks in wearing rainbow lingerie revealing cleavage as well as fishnet hose, blue eye-liner, and really curly hair.

Courtney: You certainly look sexy.

Sierra: Wow, not as sexy as you.

Courtney: Thank you.

LeShawna walks in wear brown lingerie revealing cleavage and making her butt look bigger, glittery lip-stick and eye-liner, panty-hose, and her hair was a giant afro with a brush still in it. Sierra and Courtney chuckle quietly.

Courtney: How'd you get your hair like that?

Before LeShawna could speak, Sierra comes up and smells her hair.

Sierra: All she did was blow-dry her hair. Her hair is really sensitive to heat.

LeShawna: How'd you kno…(realizes who she's talking too)never mind.

Izzy opens the door wide open. She probably looked the strangest of them all. She had green lingerie that completely exposed legs and hips, pink lip-stick, and her hair was pink instead of her usual red and flipped back.

Izzy: I'm ready!

Everyone stares at her in a strange way.

Sierra: Izzy, why did you dye your hair pink?

Izzy: I don't know. I thought it would make me look really hot, you know? _Hot-_Pink! (laughs)

TEAM MONSUIOR

Owen, Noah, and Cody sit on a bench shirtless.

Noah: (sarcastically) The girls will be swooning over us.

Cody: Yeah, unattractive us.

Noah: Alejandro better get here fast.

Chris: I hope you're all ready to arouse some French people! Okay, this time, I'll let the boys go first.

Chris grabs a megaphone.

Chris: (through megaphone) Attention, Frenchies! Chris McLean here! If any of you watch Total Drama, come here now! It's time for Total…Drama…live in concert!

Chris rings the chime. The curtains for the boys performance open up to reveal Noah standing in the middle of the stage, Owen standing in the left and Cody in the right. Behind Noah is a giant car-sized podium. The boys tap their feet to the beat.

Noah: (singing) I guess I should have known by the way you parked your car sideways, it wouldn't last. See, you're the kinda person that believes in makin' out once. Love 'em and leave 'em fast.

Cody: (singing) I guess I must be dumb 'cause you had a pocket full of horses, Trojan and some of them used. But, it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right. And you say 'What have I got to lose?'

They start to dance.

Owen: (singing) And honey, I say…

All the boys: (singing) Little Red Corvette!

Owen: (singing) Baby, you're going much too fast.

All the boys: (singing) Little Red Corvette!

Owen: (singing) You need a love that's gonna last.

Meanwhile, Alejandro is running into another alley way away from the police, but then he realizes it's small, and a group of police run behind him. He runs the other way, but the hit men block him. Alejandro is cornered by the cops and hit men, who all have guns armed and handcuffs prepared. It seems like its jail for Alejandro until he a loud ding fills the air. It sounded just like the chime Chris uses. He smiles deviously as he begins to break into song.

Alejandro: (singing) Give me time to realize my crime. Let me love and steal. I have danced inside your eyes. How can I be real?

The police and hit men stare at him in awe. Alejandro begins to dance seductively.

Alejandro: (singing) Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Precious kisses, words that burn me. Lovers never ask you why.

They begin to dance with him now that they're completely controlled by him.

Alejandro: (singing) In my heart, the fire's burnin'. Choose my colors, find a star. Precious people always tell me 'That's a step, a step too far.'

He quietly walks away from the police and hit men who are still dancing.

Alejandro: (evilly chuckles)(in French accent) Suckers.

Alejandro walks out of the alley way and begins running again, realizing he's missing the challenge. He's so far from the Eiffel Tower now, he wouldn't make it by running. So, he looks around to find a solution. He spots the girl he saw earlier cleaning her car. It was a red corvette.

[Confession]

Alejandro: From what I could hear my team mates singing, I'm pretty sure that that car was pretty fitting for the song they were singing. Good thing I know how to drive.

[End]

Alejandro walks up to the girl.

Alejandro: Excuse me, Madam, but could I borrow your car?

The girl stares into his eyes and is hypnotized by his hotness.

French Girl: Sure.

Alejandro: Gracias.

Alejandro gets into the car, puts it in drive, and then floors the gas pedal until he reached the maximum speed.

French Girl: (sighs) Such a beautiful man. Wait, where's my car?

Alejandro listens to the boys from the distance we was at. The song was nearing the end. He speed the car up. Eventually he saw the Eiffel Tower.

TEAM MONSOUIER

The boys are still performing. They've attracted four people, but they looked bored out of their minds.

Cody: (singing) Girl, you've got an a** like I've never seen.

Before he could sing the next verse, Cody, the rest of the boys, and everyone around the stage collectively gasped as they saw a red corvette fly through the air and land right on the podium on the stage.

Chris:(whispering to Chef) Who paid for this?

Noah looked through the window.

Noah: (gasp) It's Alejandro!

Alejandro opened the door and ripped his shirt off, revealing his golden abs and pecs. He then began to sing where Cody left off.

Alejandro: (singing) And the ride…I say the ride is so smooth,

He slides off the podium and onto the stage.

Alejandro: (singing) You must be a limousine!

The audience increased from four to six and began to cheer wildly and loudly. The boys began to dance.

All the boys: Baby, you're much too fast. Little Red Corvette! You need a love, you need a love that's , that's gonna last. Babe, you got to slow down. Little Red Corvette! 'Cause if you don't, 'cause if you don't, you're gonna run your body into the ground. Little Red Corvette!

Chris: In my opinion, it was a little boring at first, but once Alejandro came, man it was so freaking awesome! But, lets' here from these girls. Who do you think was the best part of the performance?

French Girl #1: Alejandro!

French Girl #2: Alejandro!

French Girl #3: Alejandro!

French Girl #4: Alejandro!

French Girl #5: Alejandro!

French Girl #6: (panting) Ale-Ale-Ale…

She falls to the ground and faints.

It seems everyone liked Alejandro. That's one point for the Saharas. Let's see if the girls can do better.

The curtains open to reveal four podiums. A small podium in the foreground, two medium podiums on the left and right, and a big podium in the center. The girls are standing on the them snapping their fingers.

LeShawna: (rapping) Where's all my soul sisters? Let me here y'all flow, sisters.

All the girls: (singing) Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.

A spotlight shines on the smallest podium to reveal Sierra in her lingerie dancing seductively.

Sierra: (singing) He met Marmalade down in old Paris, France, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?"

Spot lights shine on all the girls who are also wearing lingerie and dancing seductively.

All of the girls: (singing) Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, dad da. Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya here. Mocha Choca latte ya-ya.

Sierra: (singing) Creole Lady Marmalade.

All of the girls: (singing) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi , ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

The spot light lands on Izzy who is on the left podium, lying down on her back moving her legs seductively.

Izzy: (singing) He sat in a boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin jeans is where he started to freak.

Cut to the crowd they attracted. They attracted eight people not counting all the boy contestants who are just loving the show.

All of the girls: (singing) Gitchie , gitchie, ya-ya, dad da. Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya here. Mocha Choca latte ya-ya.

Izzy: (singing) Creole Lady Marmalade.

All of the girls: (singing) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

The spot light lands on the podium on the right where LeShawna is. She is also dancing seductively.

LeShawna: (rapping) He come through with the money in the garter bags. Let 'em know we 'bout that cake straight out the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for w****s. I'm sayin' 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours?' Disagree? Well that's you , and I'm sorry. I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High heeled shoes getting in dudes pants, four bad ass chicks from the Paris, France.

All of the girls: (singing) Hey sister, soul sisters. Better get that dough, sisters.

LeShawna: (rapping) We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case the meaning of expensive taste. You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya? Mocha Choca latte? Creole Lady Marmalade.

The boys watch in awe as the self-proclaimed "star" of the shows spotlight shines on her tall podium. She is also dancing seductively.

Courtney: (singing) Touch of your skin feeling silky smooth, color of café au lait. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried.

All of the girls: (singing) More, more, more, more, more, more!

Izzy: (singing) Now he's back home doin' nine to five.

Sierra: (singing) Livin' the grey flannel life.

Courtney: (singing) But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep.

All of the girls: (singing) More, more, more, more, more, more!

As they sing the chorus for the last time, Owen stares wide eyed at Izzy.

Owen: She's cuter than ever. Huh, why'd she dye her hair pink?

Noah is also staring at her wide eyed.

Noah: She's Izzy, that's why.

Alejandro: LeShawna's looking pretty hot. Her part of the song was really sexy.

Cody: As much as I hate to admit this, Sierra looks hot too.

Owen: Not to mention Courtney.

All of the girls: Creole Lady Marmalade!

The crowd cheers with wild applause.

Chris: Now _that_ was show-stopping. Let's see what the audience thought.

French Man #1: Courtney.

French Man #2: LeShawna.

French Man #3: LeShawna.

French Man #4: Courtney.

French Man #5: Izzy.

French Man #6: LeShawna.

French Man #7: Sierra.

French Man #8: I don't know, they're all so beautiful! I can't choose! I'll just make love to all of them.

He jumps on stage and tries to "make love" to one of the girls. He first approaches Courtney first, but she tried to karate kicked him. So, he tried Izzy, but she did the same thing. Then, he tried LeShawna and she…

LeShawna: Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I know you aren't about to rape me! I oughta slap you in the face for tryin' to do such a thing!

French Man #8: (groans) To sassy.

Then, he finally approached Sierra, who's just standing there helplessly.

Sierra: (nervously) Guys, I don't have any way to protect myself!

As the French Man reaches his hands out, Chef comes out of nowhere and steps in front of him.

Chef: Hold it right there, Pierre Perv! If you lay a finger on one these girls, I'll glue your lips shut, tie your tongue into a knot, and castrate you with my bare hands.

French Man #8: (whimpers and starts crying) I surrender!

He runs away crying.

Chris: Well, with the Saharas at five points and the Amazons at three, I think it's obvious who won this challenge. The Killer Saharsa win! But, now it's time for the tie-breaker challenge!

Cut to all the cast members in under the Eiffel Tower.

Chris: This challenge will be very fun for the couples! Since we're in the romance country of the world, I wanted to show that. One couple from each team has to see who can give each other a French kiss the longest!

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen: (gasps) I love this challenge! You wanna practice, Izzy?

Izzy: Who needs practice? We've done it before.

There is a long silence.

Izzy: Okay, I'll give you just one kiss on the cheek for now…maybe two.

She gives multiple kisses to Owen while he giggles.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Cody: Wait a minute; we don't have a couple on our team!

Courtney: Yes we do! We have you and Sierra.

Cody: Wha-What?

Sierra is breathing heavily as she stares at Cody with big eyes.

[Confession]

Sierra: (excited) Oh my gosh, my wish came true! I GET TO KISS CODY! I'll be the envy of all my fan club members. Like I'm already not! I'm on the show!

[End]

Chris walks up to Izzy and Owen and Cody and Sierra who are standing very close to each other.

Chris: Now just in case you guys go a little too far, I'm going to hand cuff you so you guys won't touch each other.

He hand cuff their hands behind their backs.

Chris: The goal is to French kiss for the longest. If a member of the couple breaks from the kiss for some air or doesn't want to do it anymore, you lose! So, get up to bat and get to first base starting…now!

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen and Izzy immediately start making out, and it's clear they're enjoying themselves.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Sierra: (seductively) Pucker up, Cody-Bear! Time for lovin' Sierra style!

She plants a big one on Cody's lips as he screams in fright.

[Confession]

Cody: Even though me and Sierra are friends, and this is my first kiss, I really don't have those kinds of healings for her.

[End]

Cody: (muffled) Help!

Sierra leans in deeper to get her tongue his uvula.

KILLER SAHARAS

While Izzy and Owen continue to make out, they hear what sounds like a loud moan. They open their eyes and look to the right of them to see that Sierra has pinned him to a wall with her foot. Cody tries to break away from the kiss, but she pulls him back in. Suddenly, Owen turns blue as they watch. Owen breaks the kiss.

Owen: (taking a giant breath) (burps) Sorry.

Chris: The Amazons win!

Sierra continues to make out with Cody while he screams for help.

Chris: (angrily) Ahem. The Amazons win.

They continue to French.

Chris: (whistles) Chef Hatchet! These guys want second base.

Chef runs up to the one-sided couple. He tries to pull them apart, but Sierra has a strong hold on Cody's tongue.

[Confession]

Chef: It's as if she has a grappling hook for a tongue!

[End]

Chef: I might need a little help. These two are literally, inseparable!

Everyone pitches in to pull them apart and successfully do so. Cody and Sierra are panting from the lack of oxygen.

Sierra: (panting) You're...a…good…kisser.

Cody: (panting) You're…in…sane.

Sierra: (panting) We're still…friends…right?

Cody: (panting) Sure…just don't do that…ever again!

He faints. We then see his point of view as he wakes up.

Sierra: Cody, are you okay.

Cody: I think so.

Sierra: Good. Because we won the challenge! We get to go on that romantic dinner!

Cody: As friends?

Sierra: Maybe…

Later at the Barf Bag Ceremony…

Chris: Guess you're winning streak is finally dying down! How does that make you feel?

Noah: (sarcastically) Heartbroken. Can't you get on with it?

Chris: Fine. The first barf bag goes to Alejandro. Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, and DJ. The final barf bag goes too…

Owen looks nervous while LeShawna looks calm.

(Dramatic Music)

Chris:…Owen.

LeShawna: (gasps)

Owen: (gasps)

Everyone else except Alejandro: (gasps)

LeShawna: (shocked) What did I do?

Noah: (shocked) Nothing, but I didn't vote you off. (to his team mates) Did any of you?

They shake their heads "no".

Noah: Then, we don't know _how_ you got eliminated!

Chris: Chef, do you think there might be a glitch in the voting devices.

Chef checks the computer.

Chef: No, it seems to be working fine.

Chris: That's strange.

Izzy: Well, for whatever reason you got voted off and how, at least you're safe from Alejandro. He was manipulating your mind for evil things!

LeShawna: Yeah. (realizing what Izzy said) Wait, what?

Chris: (in a French accent) Bom voyage, LeShawna!

He pushes her off the plane. Her parachute opens.

LeShawna: What? Alejandro is evil? How can that be?

[Confession]

Alejandro: I didn't really need LeShawna from my alliance anymore, so I hacked the machine to make it seem like everyone voted her off. The computer's so cheap, it's easy to hack!

[End]

Later at dinner…

Courtney: (to Noah)That's so weird! How did she get eliminated?

Noah: We don't know.

Owen: (to Izzy) Well, even though we didn't win, Cody and Sierra did deserve to get the date.

Izzy: Yeah. Man, Sierra must be crazier than I am when it comes to loving. (nudges Noah) I'm surprised he Cody didn't want to go out with you, Noah.

Noah: (growls) That kiss was accidental, Izzy! I'm not gay!

Izzy: Yes you are!

Noah: Not!

Izzy: Are!

Noah: I don't want to get in this argument again, Izzy.

Chef pops out of the kitchen.

Chef: Tonight's dinner is jerk chicken.

Owen: (gasps) Jerk? Chicken? Like Jerky-Chicken? AWESOME! What country is jerk chicken from?

[Confession]

DJ: Jerk Chicken? That's Jamaican food! (kisses a wing of jerk) I'm comin' home, mama!

[End]

He gobbles big wings of jerk chicken in his mouth.

Chris: We have a first tonight at the karaoke bar! Tonight, we're having our first duet! Between…

He turns the randomizer on. It lands on the faces of Owen and Izzy.

Chris:..a classic couple on the show…Izzy and Owen.

Owen swallows all his food in one gulp.

Izzy: Chris, I have an instrument I would like to play!

Chris: What would that be?

She whispers in his ear.

Chris: You play _that?_

Izzy: Uh-huh.

Chris: I think we have one in the back.

Izzy: I'll play it as the big finally!

Owen turns on the karaoke machine as he selects a song. Then the music starts playing.

Izzy: (singing) I'm a very kinky girl! The kind you don't take home to mother! I will never let your spirits down, once you get me off the street!

Owen and Izzy: (singing) She likes boys in the band. She's says I'm her all-time favorite! When I make my move to her room, it's the right time! She's never hard to please! That girl is pretty wild now. The kind of girl you read about. That girl is pretty kinky. I really love to taste her. She's all right. She's all right. That girl's all right with me.

Owen: (singing) She's a super freak, super freak, she's super-freaky!

Izzy: Everybody sing! (singing) Super freak, super freak!

Izzy goes backstage to get her instrument. Once she finally come out, Owen's very surprised.

Owen: Blow, Izzy! Wait, are those bagpipes?

Izzy plays the famous saxophone solo from the song on her bagpipes. Everyone applauses at the end.

The camera fades away from that, as they cut back to the Eiffel Tower at night where Cody and Sierra are enjoying dinner.

Cody: Ah, it's a beautiful night, the dinner is awesome, and you finally get to date me…as friends! What more could you want?

Sierra: I don't wanna be friends, Cody! Please let me date you as a lover!

Cody: I'm sorry, Sierra, but I don't have those kinds of feeling for you.

Sierra suddenly begins to grin as she leans in to Cody's face.

Cody: What are you doing?

Sierra tramples Cody and pins him to the ground where she begins singing.

Sierra: (singing) I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't wanna be friends. Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revenge. Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends. I don't wanna be friends! Want your bad romance!

Cody: I really don't like reprises. Can you stop?

Sierra: (singing) I want your loving, and I want your revenge. You and me can write a bad romance! I want your loving. All your love is revenge. You and me could right a bad romance.

Cody: You aren't gonna kiss me, right?

Sierra: No, I just wanted to remind you I want your bad romance.

Cody: Good. Then could you please get off of me?

So, everyone slept well, especially Izzy and Owen because after karaoke, they slept if you know what I mean. DJ slept well too, knowing that the next morning, he would be in his old home.


	9. Jamaican It Happen!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, we arrived in the city of romance, Paris! They had to compete in challenges involving love, kissing, and sexiness. Cody and Sierra might be a couple now that they won a challenge for making out, however it still seems the relationship is one-sided. Once again, Alejandro did something bad and no one told me, but whatever it was, it sure did make a show-stopping performance win he crashed into his performing stage with a red corvette. For some strange reason, LeShawna was mysteriously eliminated. She didn't do anything to make her team lose, but she was voted off anyway. I'd say it's just a glitch in the system. It happens. Will Cody and Sierra become closer; will Alejandro do something else bad, and when will finally prove he's evil? I don't know, Izzy's crazy and Alejandro's just too hot to be evil so, I sure don't believe her. Find out in this jammin' episode of…Total…Drama…the Musical!

(theme song)

Everyone is enjoying their breakfast. Especially DJ, who savored each bite of his Jerk Chicken knowing that today, he was finally coming back to his birth place.

[Confession]

DJ: It's been a long time since I last went to Jamaica; I hope my friends still recognize me.

[End]

Owen and Izzy burst out the door laughing, though they look different. Izzy is wearing one of Owen's enormous shirts, and Owen's face is covered in orange lipstick marks. They sit down next to Noah still laughing out loud.

Noah: So, I'm guessing you guys had _fun_.

Owen and Izzy nod yes. Noah takes a napkin and hands it to Owen.

Noah: You might want to wipe those kisses off.

Owen wipes his face.

Noah: (to Izzy) You _are_ wearing something under that, right?

Izzy: Yeah.

Noah: Then, take it off. If the camera does add ten pounds, then you don't want to look like you're a pregnant glob. The shirt already makes you look like a three-hundred pounder like Owen. No offence to both of you.

Izzy: None taken.

Owen: I'm two -ninety-six, but none taken.

Chef walks in wearing dreads and holding timbale drums. As he sits them on the floor, Chris walks in with longer dreads and a rastaman hat. Chef begins to play the drums. He played a catchy Caribbean beat.

Chris and Chef: (singing in Jamaican accents) We're jammin', I wanna jam it with you. We're jammin', and I hope you like jammin' too.

They finish singing. Everyone is silent except DJ who is clapping.

Chris: For those of you who didn't get the hint, we're going to Jamaica!

DJ cheers.

Chris: Does anyone know why DJ is so excited?

Everyone is silent. Then, Sierra states the reason.

Sierra: DJ is an immigrant from Jamaica. He moved to Canada when he was three, along with is Mom and three brothers because the crime there was getting really brutal. But, knowing her kids were home-sick, she promised her kids that when they twenty-one after completing college, she would let her kids move back to Jamaica.

Chris: You really do know all about the cast!

Sierra: Did you know he cleans himself with pink soap and…

Before she could finish, DJ interrupts her.

DJ: You took my soap?

Everyone laughs.

Chris: (in a Jamaican accent) Put your parachutes on, mon! We're going to Jamaica!

Everyone put their parachutes on and jumped off the plane. Once they land, they see that they are in a small town in Jamaica.

Chris: Welcome to Jamaica! Now your first challenge is to look around the city and try to some supplies for the next challenge. We got all the other supplies here, but you need to find the most important item…Voodoo dolls!

Noah: Couldn't you have done that part yourself?

Chris: You kidding? I don't want to get bad juju! Anyway, you have to talk to a voodoo witchdoctor and ask them for some dolls. Once you find some, come back to this area. The team that finds the most dolls for the challenges wins.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: I suggest we just go to every store and ask for some. Since this is a big voodoo country, they probably sell it everywhere!

The team follows Courtney to a nearby stand.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: I think we should split up. We can do more damage that way.

Everyone splits from the group and goes in different directions.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney and her team come up to a store vendor.

Courtney: Excuse me, sir, you wouldn't happen to have voodoo dolls, would you?

Store Vendor: (in a Jamaican accent) Voodoo? Sorry, I only sell fruits and knick-knacks. Why don't you ask the guy next door? You know, mon, you look like that girl from Total Drama that always acts uptight.

Courtney: (angrily) Uptight? What person told you I was uptight?

Store Vendor: (excited) You are Courtney! Wow, this is cooler then when Jimmy Cliff came to my stand!

Courtney walks away in a huff while her team follows.

Store Vendor: Wait! Can't you sign my stand?

KILLER SAHARAS

DJ is happily skipping through the streets. He breathes in the Jamaican air.

DJ: (sighs) I feel so at home now! I fell like a little boy again!

Chris rings the chime.

DJ: (singing happily and loud) I can see clearly now, the rain has gone. I can see all obstacles in my way! Gone are the dark clouds that made me blind. It's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day!

He walks up to a little concession stand and talks to the vendor who is sitting in the shade.

DJ: Hey, do you have any voodoo dolls?

Vendor: (in a Jamaican accent) No, I don't sell any voodoo, my mother raised me in a Catholic family.

DJ: Mine does too!

Vendor: You know, mon, you're voice sounds very familiar.

DJ: (curiously) Hmmm…So does yours. Come closer to the light.

The vendor stands up and comes out of the shade and looks at DJ. He looks almost exactly like DJ except he's shorter, and has longer hair. They gasp at each other when they realize they're brothers.

Vendor: DJ? Is that you?

DJ: CJ?

They laugh as they hug.

CJ: It's great to see you, mon! What are you doing here?

DJ: Well, if you watch the latest episode of Total Drama the Musical, you'll know that we got to go to Jamaica! In fact, you're on TV right now.

CJ: Cool! Hi, Mama!

DJ: Maybe Chris will let you stay and watch us compete.

CJ: Hopefully. So, what challenge are you doing?

DJ: I have to find voodoo dolls for my team.

CJ: Well, I think there's a witchdoctor somewhere downtown.

DJ: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go win a challenge!

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah walks through the street. He spots a man sitting on the ground with a towel spread out in front of him. On this towel is what looks like a giant hair curler, but with buttons. He has incredibly long dreads.

Noah: (slyly) Hello, Whoopi Goldberg, do you have a voodoo doll on your hands?

Jamaican Man: My name is not Whoopi, it is Dread-Locker. I have no voodoo, but I do have this hair-care thing that gives you instant dreads. Would you like some dreads?

Noah: I think my hair style is fine. No thanks.

Dread-Locker: Oh, come on, mon! Try it!

He puts it in his head and he presses a button that shakes his head around

Noah: (screams) Stop it! Stop it!

Dread-Locker pulls it off of his head as his hair suddenly looks like a full head of dreads.

Noah: (angrily) Thank you, _Dreaded_-Locker! Thank you for that unnecessary hair grooming!

KILLER SAHARAS

Alejandro struts down the street with a smile on his face. All the Jamaican girls watch him as he walks up to a shady looking stand with a statue of a man wearing a colorful mask in front of it.

Alejandro: Hola, do you have any voodoo dolls?

No one responds.

Alejandro: Is anyone here?

Voice: (in a gravelly Jamaican accent) I am here. You just can't see me.

Alejandro: (creeped out) Okay, then. Do you have any voodoo dolls.

Voice: I have voodoo dolls up the yin yang! How many do you need?

Alejandro: I'll take everything you have.

Voice: Yes, very nice choice. That'll be five-hundred–dollars.

Alejandro: Two-hundred! I only have twenty!

Voice: Then, I guess you can't have all my voodoo dolls, mon! Come back when you have more money.

Alejandro: No, _mon,_ I want my voodoo now! Wherever you are, come out of the shadows!

Voice: (mockingly) You can see me!

Alejandro: (angrily) That's it, I'm coming in there!

He burst through the window.

Alejandro: Come out, witchdoctor. You can't hide forever.

Voice: I'm hidden in the darkness where you can't see me. You might as well give up now.

Alejandro: I have a flashlight!

Voice: Crap! I was prepared for that!

Alejandro pulls the flashlight out of his pocket and shines it in all the dark parts of the room. He finally spots a man wearing a mask with a skull on it, and a black outfit. He hisses as the light hits him.

Alejandro: Give me all your voodoo, or I'll drag you into the sun!

Witchdoctor: Fine, fine! Just don't hurt me!

Alejandro: (happily) Good boy. I'm glad we could work this out! Adios!

He takes a giant trunk of voodoo dolls and walks out of the building. As he leaves, the witchdoctor dials a number on his phone to call the police.

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen walks down the street. He smells all the food on the corner. The sweet smell of jerk chicken and assorted fruit filled the air. But, then he came across a smell. A smell he's never smelt before. He follows the scent until he comes across this guy in a trench coat. He takes one last smell.

Owen: What's that smell? It's coming from you!

Jamaican Man: It is one of the products I'm selling.

Owen: Is one of them voodoo dolls?

The man opens the trench coat to reveal dolls, watches, cakes, toys, and many other things inside.

Jamaican Man: I have three imported voodoo dolls. One from Haiti, one from Zimbabwe, and one from Louisiana.

Owen: I'll take all of them!

Jamaican Man: Five dollars.

He pays him.

Jamaican Man: Thank you.

Owen: You're welcome. (sniffs)

He sniffs an item in his trench coat. It's a little grey pastry with what looks like spices mixed inside.

Owen: What's that?

Jamaican Man: (points to pastry) This? This is a special cake imported from Amsterdam. It's called Space Cake.

Owen: (excited) Space Cake?

Jamaican Man: Yes. It's made from…

Owen interrupts him and hands him money before he could finish his sentence.

Owen: (excited) I don't care what it's made out of, I just want cake! I'll take fifteen pieces of Space Cake!

Jamaican Man: Three dollars.

Owen pays him fifteen.

Owen: Keep the change!

He stuff his mouth with five cakes.

Everyone comes back to Chris.

Chris: Okay, Screaming Amazons, show me your dolls.

Courtney hands him two.

Chris: (unimpressed) That's it?

Screaming Amazons: Yes.

Chris: Well, maybe the Killer Saharas did better.

Owen, Izzy, DJ, Tyler, and Alejandro hand him some dolls.

Chris: We have three from Owen, six from Izzy, four from DJ, two from Tyler, and…

He counts the huge amount of Alejandro's.

Chris: …thirty-nine from Alejandro. I think we have a winner.

The Killer Saharas cheer.

Chris: Hold on. Something seems different about this team. DJ, who's that person next to you?

DJ: This is CJ. He's my older brother. I was wondering if you'd let him stay and watch the challenge.

Chris: I don't know. I'm not really big on family coming here. On second thought, if I didn't, your Mom would have my hide. So, I guess so.

CJ and DJ: Yes! Thank you, Chris!

Chris: Something else is different. (laughs) Noah, what's wrong with your hair?

Noah: I asked this guy who calls himself "Dread-Locker" for some voodoo and he gave me locks instead.

Chris: (laughs) Sorry, dude. (laughs) It sucks to be you, huh?

Owen stands in front of Chris. His eyes are wide and red, and his hair is crazy.

Chris: Are you okay, Owen? You don't look so good.

Owen: (laughs really loudly) I feel awesome, man! (hugs Chris tightly) I love you so much, man. You're so fluffy!

Chris: What?

Noah: Well, you seem happier than usual.

Owen: I just feel awesomer than I usually do, man. All because of this cake.

Noah: What kind of cake is it?

Owen: The locals call it "space cake".

Noah: Space Cake? You do _know_ what that's made out of, right?

Owen: Ground heaven, and powdered utopia?

Noah: No, it's made out of ground cannabis plants.

Owen stares at him confused.

Noah (screaming) You ate marijuana! You're high!

Owen: (dreamily) Pretty colors!

Noah: Well, maybe it's not that bad. Marijuana makes you happy and gives you munchies so, that's not much of a difference of how you usually act.

Owen: (laughs) I could go for a box of munchies right now.

Chris: Okay, it's time for the next challenge! Each team must take turns torturing one of our interns with voodoo dolls. The team mate can hurt them in any way they want as long as it doesn't kill them.

CJ: (pats DJ on the back) Good luck, DJ.

Chris: Once they cry 'uncle', the team wins! So think of the most unimaginable torture you can! Oh! That reminds me. Let's meet our two lucky interns. First, the guy who brings me coffee and irons my cloths, Billy!

A scrawny blonde man comes out of the plane looking scared to death.

Chris: And the girl who massages my back and applies hair gel to my head, Audrey!

A tanned girl comes out of the plane looking nervous.

Chris: (whispering) I'm not paying for your injuries.

Billy: You don't pay us at all.

Chris: Whatever. Now, each of you has one of these two. The Amazons get to torture Billy, while the Saharas torture Audrey. Each team member gets thirty seconds to torture or harm their victim before moving on to the next. Like I said, you can't kill them, or I'll get sued. Begin!

Courtney and Noah grab the voodoo doll of the intern their team has. Courtney wrings Billy's neck while he gags. Noah bashes Audrey's head. After thirty seconds, they pass it to Sierra and Tyler. Sierra flailed Billy's body in the air while Tyler stamped Audrey to the ground, getting her outfit dirty. They then pass the dolls to Gwen and Izzy. Gwen tore some of Billy's hair off giving him patches of hair while Izzy bit Audrey's leg and shook her around like a wild animal. Next was Cody and Owen. Cody rolled Billy up in a ball and kicked him, breaking his arm while Owen just put Audrey in his mouth and spat her out, covering her outfit in slobber. Next came Heather and DJ. Heather scratched Billy in all places on his body making him wince in pain. DJ never hurt someone in his life, so he just poked Audrey, leaving her unharmed. Courtney came back and Alejandro had his first turn. She gouged Billy's eyes while he screamed. Alejandro however just smiles and stroked Audrey's hair. He gently caressed her cheek bones. This time, Audrey seemed to like it. She swooned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the face.

Audrey: (giggles) You aren't going to torture me?

Alejandro: I would never hurt a woman.

Chris rings the chime.

Alejandro: (singing) All around the world, statues crumble for me. Who knows how long I've loved you?

He throws her (or the doll)in the air and catches her. She giggles in delight.

Alejandro: (singing) Everywhere I go, people stop and they see. Eighteen years old, my mother, God rest her soul.

Throws her and catches her again.

Alejandro: (singing) I just wanna fly! Put your arms around me, baby! Put your arms around me, baby! I just wanna fly!

DJ and CJ: Spread your love and fly!

Alejandro continues to sing and "torture" the doll, but he doesn't realize that Courtney is still gouging Billy's eyes.

Billy: (screams) Uncle! Uncle!

Chris: The Amazons win this time. Al, why didn't you torture Audrey?

Alejandro: I would never hurt a woman, even if you're supposed to.

Chris: You're going to be hated by your team!

Alejandro: Everyone loves me, Chris. How can you not?

Chris: You have a point there. You _are_ hot!

Audrey: You're hotter than the sun!

Alejandro: (chuckles) Call me sometime, Audrey. Maybe we can start something.

He kisses her on the cheek. Audrey's eyes widen and her skin turned light red, the spot where he kisses turned dark red. She gasps for breath and passes out.

[Confession]

Alejandro: What can I say? My kiss takes people's breath away! (blows a kiss at the confession camera)

The camera turns itself off.

[End]

Chris: Time for the next challenge! Everyone follow me.

The camera cuts to them at the beach.

Chris: Your last challenge of the day is to have a surfing contest. Each team gets an extra large surfboard, just enough to fit every member of the team. You have to swim all the way into the water until you can't feel the ocean floor anymore. That's where you stop. Then, you wait for a wave. Each team has to perform a spectacular surfing stunt on the wave. But, to make it harder for you, we have unwaxed boards with a little coating of grease. Whoever performs the best surf trick wins the challenge. The losers vote someone off tonight.

Courtney: I regret voting off Bridgette now. I, nor anyone else, don't know how to surf!

CJ: I can surf!

Courtney: DJ's brother?

CJ: How 'bout before we start the challenge, I give you all a fast surfing lesson?

DJ: Thanks CJ! That's very kind of you.

CJ: Hey, any friends of yours are friends of mine. Okay, first you…

Two minutes later…

CJ: ..and now your hanging ten through the tunnel wave! That's how you do it! Oh, and I would put swimsuits on, mon, if I were you.

DJ: We already did.

Everyone is shown wearing their swimsuits.

CJ: Wow, you guys sure did put those on fast. Okay, surfing is a lot harder than it sounds, so don't think you'll be an expert right away. And be careful, because the boards aren't waxed. Get a good grip on the board.

Chris: Is everyone ready?

CJ: Yes, they are.

Chris: Don't forget, the point where you stop is when you can't feel the ocean floor anymore. On your marks, get set, surfs up!

The teams paddle their way to the middle of the ocean. While going through the water, the boards got slick.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Cody slips into the water. Sierra reaches down and pulls him back on the board by his leg.

Sierra: Are you having problem back there?

Cody: Yeah, this side is really slick.

Sierra: It's okay, I'll hold you.

She pins Cody down with her legs.

Sierra: There, now you won't slip!

Cody: Actually, I think I'm fine without your help.

Sierra: (happily) Nonsense, Cody-Bear! I don't want you to drown!

Chris rings the chime.

Sierra: (singing) Don't worry 'bout a thing. 'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right. Singin' don't worry 'bout a thing. 'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right.

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen eats another space cake.

Noah: I think you've had enough of those.

Owen: I know they're made from weed and all, but they make me feel _so_ awesome!

Noah: I bet they don't taste good.

Owen: You know, you're right, these taste horrible. (spits it out into the water)

Noah: Now that you've tried space cakes, I don't you'll be as big of an influence on kids like you used to be. Parents will hate you because of it.

Owen: Oh. (nervously laughs)

He looks at the camera.

Owen: (nervously) Hey, children of the world! Remember, don't do drugs! Crack is whack!

Noah: (slyly) And if their parents catch you, they'll give you a smack!

The teams finally reach the point. They patiently wait for a wave.

Chris: Start the wave, Chef!

Chef is in a giant crane machine carrying an enormous wrecking ball. He drops the ball into the water which makes a big splash, and a giant wave. The wave comes toward everyone. They all stand up and balance themselves on their slick boards. Cody slips again, but Sierra grabs him by the arm before he does. The wave goes over them. They all stare at how big it is.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: Why are we just staring at it! SURF!

The Amazons grip tightly to the board. Courtney jumps on her ends and sends Cody flying in the air. Once he lands, Courtney goes in the air and does a back flip

Chris: Impressive, but can the Saharas do better?

The Saharas get ready to perform the trick, but the wave breaks and sends them in the water.

Chris: Yes! Wipeout! (laughs) Since the Saharas wiped out, the Amazons win by default.

The Saharas wash up on shore.

Tyler raises his head from the sand.

Tyler: Hey! That's not fair! (coughs up sand)

Chris: It's not fair, but I make the rules so, you have to vote someone off tonight.

Cut to everyone walking back in the plane. DJ gives CJ a hug and fist bump before entering the plane.

KILLER SAHARAS

Noah: So, who do you think we should vote off?

Izzy: I think we should vote off Alejandro. He lost the voodoo challenge for us.

Lindsay: No, he's hot.

Noah: That's no excuse, Lindsay. We should for him.

DJ: Can you guys vote me off instead?

Noah: Why would we do that? You didn't do anything.

DJ: I know. I just wanna go back to Jamaica and spend time with my brother. My family means more to me than all the money Chris has to offer. So, please, vote me off.

Everyone on his team except Alejandro and Noah tear up.

Noah: Okay, if it really means that much to you.

DJ: YES! I'm coming back CJ!

Later at the Barf Bag ceremony..

Chris: Another loss? Could this be the end of your winning streak? Anyway, the first Barf Bag goes to Lindsay…Tyler, Izzy, Noah, Owen, and the final Barf Bag goes too…

DJ smiles while Alejandro looks slightly intimidated.

Chris:…Alejandro.

Alejandro: (sigh of relief)

DJ: Yes! I'm leaving!

Chris: looks at him like he's crazy.

DJ: I mean, oh, what a bummer. Now I can't get the millions dollars.

DJ puts his parachute on and jumps while cheering.

Later at dinner…

Owen: I feel less awesome without those space cakes now.

Noah: Don't worry, Owen. You'll probably forget all about those cakes once you eat whatever we're having for dinner.

Chef comes in carrying plates and forks.

Chef: Tonight's dinner is a meatball!

Noah: A meatball? Meatballs are popular in many countries, so who knows what country we could be going too?

Owen: (swallows a meatball whole) Mmmm…meatball.

Owen farts.

Owen: Huh, must have beans in it.

Chris: (wearing the Jamaican outfit he wore earlier) Tonight, instead of you guys singing karaoke, me and Chef will do a reggae version of a classic song.

Everyone groans. Chef begins to play his timbale drums.

Chef: (singing) Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.

Chris: (singing) Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

Cut to DJ landing back in Jamaica. Conveniently, he lands right next to CJ who's crying on a log. DJ sneaks up on him and taps him on the shoulder. CJ looks up.

CJ: DJ?

DJ: I was eliminated.

CJ: (excited) So, you can stay?

DJ: (excited) Uh-huh!

CJ: (cheers) So, how 'bout we got to my house and have dinner.

DJ: Sure, bro.

The camera fade as they walk away.


	10. Hammer of the Rock Gods

**Wow, Total Drama World Tour aired in Canada and I watched it(on Youtube of course). It was AMAZING! That's why this chapter was delayed. But, here it is now! Enjoy!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama the Musical, we were jammin' in Jamaica! Home of dreads, and reggae! DJ was excited because he was born there. We got to meet his brother, CJ, who is just as sweet and gentle as him, except he was a lot more laid back. Noah got dreads, and Owen tried space cakes for the first time, and started acting happier than usual. DJ asked if he could be voted off by his team so he could spend more time with his family. So, his family means more to him than the money? That's strange to me. Who will be voted off next? Find out in this rocking episode of…Total…Drama…the Musical!

(theme song)

Everyone is eating there breakfast. Something was unusual though. Izzy was standing behind Alejandro. She was looking at him angrily.

[Confession]

Izzy: (as Essassin) Today's the day! I will attempt to prove to everyone that god**** Alejandro is f****** evil! Hmmm…I should watch my god**** language. Children are watching this! What I meant to say was, I will prove to everyone that _gosh-darn_ Alejandro is _freaking _evil! Yeah, _crap_ like that.

[End]

Essassin gets up and reaches behind Alejandro's neck getting ready to strangle him. Before she can, Alejandro turns around because he can feel breathing on his shoulder. She runs away before he could see her. He turns back around. Lindsay stares at him.

Lindsay: (dreamily) You're so hot when you eat.

Alejandro: You're hot on your own.

Lindsay swoons.

Izzy and Noah shake their heads in disgust. We now see Sierra staring at Cody.

Sierra: So, Cody, how's Gwen?

Cody: You mean Gwen, the person I want to go on a date with?

Sierra: No. I mean Gwen, your computer.

Cody: How did you know I named my computer Gwen?

Sierra: Duh! I know everything about you!

Cody: Oh. She's doing fine. She has very little internet connectivity here, but other than that, she's great.

Sierra: Good.

Chris bursts through the door looking like a Viking in KISS makeup and holding a two necked guitar shaped like a skull.

Chris: (screaming) IDOLS, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? GORY BLACK METAL!

He does the devil horns hand gesture and sticks his tongue out like Gene Simmons. Everyone bursts into laughter.

Noah: (laughing) Where did you get that getup, Spencer's Gifts?

Chris: No, we just have a great costume designer.

Noah: Yeah, _great._

Chris: We have a first today. This is the first time we're going to two countries. They are both in the region of Scandinavia! Right now, we're under Sweden, so it's time to jump.

Everyone put there parachutes on and jumped off the plane. Once they land, they're in a grassy area not far from the ocean as well as many fjords surrounding them. In the water, there are enormous Viking boats with the team logos on the side.

Chris: Welcome to Sweden! Now for those of you that aren't smart, Scandinavia is well known for two things, (points to his helmet) Vikings and being the only few countries where black and death metal is still popular. So, your challenge for the day is to travel all the way to Norway by boat. I'm not giving you any maps. All you'll have to guide you is the oceans currents. The journey will take exactly two days.

Everyone groans.

Chris: Don't worry. I put beds and food inside the boat so you'll survive. I also put a stage in there just in case you broke into a musical number down there. It even has pyrotechnics! While you're all asleep, your team captain will stay up and sail you closer to Norway.

Noah and Courtney: (angrily) What? We don't get sleep?

Chris: Nope. And for added torture, you have to use oars instead of a wheel.

They groan.

Chris: Oh, and one more thing. You all have to wear what I'm wearing, a Viking outfit with rock star makeup!

Everyone groans again.

Cut to everyone putting their outfits on. Chris walks in.

Chris: Has everyone gotten their cloths on?

Everyone: Yes.

Chris: (screaming) THEN GET READY TO ROCK AND ROLL!

So, they get inside their boats.

Chris: Don't forget to sing!

Noah: How can we not?

The boats begin to sail, or paddle away. Chris turns to Chef who's also wearing the outfit he's wearing.

Chris: You ready to party, Chef?

He pulls out a wine bottle and throws it at one of the boats. It breaks on impact. He grins at Chris and nods. A small, more modern boat comes to the shore.

Chris: Ah, there's our party boat now.

A tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed man walks out and directs them inside.

Chris: Thank you, Sven. How long do you think it will take for you to swim us to Norway?

Sven: (in a Swedish accent) Twelve hours.

Chris: Good, will get there before the contestants. Do you have my Jacuzzi and dinner ready?

Sven: Yah!

KILLER SAHARAS

We see that the whole team is moving their boat along. They are straining and sweating.

Lindsay: (whining) I don't want row anymore.

Noah: We've only been rowing for five minutes!

Lindsay: (whining) It feels like hours! I don't like being a pirate.

Noah: We're Vikings, Lindsay. Vikings going to a costume party dressed as wannabe metal heads. And what's worse is that we're in a filthy boat, rowing until our arms break, and singing every time we hear a bell!

Owen: Look on the Brightside, Noah. We're in such a beautiful country. (inhales) And the smell of the ocean is refreshing.

Noah: You're right about it being beautiful, but if I smell anymore of seawater, I think I'll get seasick.

Tyler: We also get to sing rock and roll songs! That's the kinda music I listen to in the gym! I feel like singing one now!

Chris conveniently rings the chime.

Tyler: (singing) Sing with me, sing for the years, sing for the laughter and sing for the tears. Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!

[Confession]

Tyler: I hope I don't crack on the high notes.

[End]

Tyler: (singing) Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! (singing higher pitch) Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! (screams as his voice cracks)

Noah: (chuckles) Go easy on that note there.

Tyler: Sorry.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Their paddling is perfectly synchronized. Everyone seems out of breath doing so, except Courtney.

Courtney: Stroke. Stroke. Stroke.

Sierra: (panting) How were Vikings able to do this for so long?

Cody: (panting) They were a lot stronger and bulkier than us. They had more arm strength.

The water begins to make giant waves.

Courtney: Looks like we're in an ocean current . Keep stroking! Stroke. Stroke.

As the boat begins to go up and down like the water, Cody turns slightly green and his stomach makes a loud gurgling sound. He starts to gag loudly.

Sierra: Cody, are you okay?

Cody: (hoarse) I think I'm going to throw up!

Sierra: (gasps) I remember now! You get seasick really easily! Go ahead. Barf on me!

Cody gags and turns around. Gwen, who is in front of Cody, glares at him.

Gwen: (deadpan) If you throw up on me, I'm going to slam your head into the deck.

He jerks up and barfs on the side of the boat.

Sierra: My poor baby!

She wraps he arms around Cody.

Sierra: There, there. Barf your little stomach out.

She smiles as he barfs some more. Cody sits back down and exhales deeply.

Sierra: You think you'll be okay the rest of the way?

Cody: (clears throat) Yeah, I'm fine.

Sierra: Seriously though, barf on me next time.

Cody: Ew.

KILLER SAHARAS

The Saharas are feeling the current as well.

Noah: Uh-oh. I hope none of you are prone to seasickness.

The water shakes up and down. Owen's stomach gurgles so loud, that the fish in the water could hear.

Owen: NO! Come on, pancakes, stay down!

He feels the pancake puke come up his throat.

Owen: I don't want to lose you, pancakes.

He throws up all over Noah.

Owen: (crying) My precious pancakes! My precious _Swedish_ pancakes! (sobs)

Noah: (angrily) Owen!

Owen: Sorry, Noah. I can't control my lunch!

Noah: (sarcastically) This is great! The Amazons are ahead of us and now I'm covered in half-digested pancakes. Can things get _any _better?

Lindsay: Those all sounded like bad thing, Noel.

Noah: That was sarcasm! I meant to say, (screaming) CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE?

They get extremely close to a mountain. So close, they could crash. Noah screams as he notices. Everyone else screams too.

Izzy: You really shouldn't have said that.

Franticly, they all paddle so they can turn. Luckily, they're able to turn, but in the process, they scrape the side of the boat.

Owen: (sigh of relief) That was so close.

Lindsay looks down the side of the boat to see that a plank used to build the boat fell out into the fjord.

Lindsay: Uh, Captain Noel, board over board.

Noah: What are you talking about?

Lindsay: A huge wooden board fell off into the water. Now there's a hole where we sleep!

Noah: Well, that's none of my concern considering I won't be sleeping. While you guys catch Z's, I'll be working my butt and ARMS off trying to get us home.

Lindsay: Something else is falling out of the whole. It looks like really flat pieces of breads.

Everyone's eyes widen as they realize she's talking about their food supply of pancakes. Everyone gets up and looks down the side to see all of their food in the water. Owen begins to cry hysterically.

Noah: (sarcastically) GREAT! The Amazons are ahead of use, I'm covered in half-digested pancakes AND we have no food! I can tell right now…well I want to say it, but Chris is probably going to ring the chime.

Chris does ring the chime and Noah makes an "I thought so" expression.

Noah: (singing) We're on the highway to Hell! On the highway to Hell! Highway to Hell! (talking) We're all going to hell!

Alejandro: Dude, you're pathetic.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

The sun is beginning to set.

Sierra: Cody Bear, are you sure that you aren't feeling seasick anymore?

Cody: I'm absolutely sure.

Sierra: You're sure?

Cody: Yes.

Sierra: You're sure?

Cody: (annoyed) Yes.

Sierra: You sure?

Cody: (angrily) Yes! I'm fine!

Sierra: Good, because I was getting scared that if you barf too much, you're little tummy explode.

[Confession]

Cody is typing on his laptop or "Gwen".

Cody: Unless I've overeaten, the chances of my stomach exploding are highly improbable.

His computer makes a ding sound and then starts playing suggestive sounding music. His eyes widen and he smiles.

Cody: Wow! You can get _so_ much of a connection here!

[End]

Gwen: I don't understand why you're so obsessed with him.

Sierra: Who wouldn't be? Cody's the cutest contestant on the whole show!

Gwen: Well, he used to like me.

Cody: I still like you!

Sierra: (whispering) Stay out of this, Cody. (normal) I can guarantee you he like me more.

Gwen: It's kind of creepy way to fall in love. You're like a stalker groupie!

Sierra's irises shrink and she hisses in anger.

Sierra: (angrily) What did you call me?

Gwen: A groupie? What's wrong with that?

Sierra: (angrily) You can call me uberfan, stalker, a paparazzi, or whatever, but NO ONE call me a groupie or else!

Gwen: Or else what?

Sierra: Or else I have a cat-fight!

Gwen: (foe-fear) Oooh, I'm shaking!

Sierra: You're not scared? (demanding) Call me a groupie again!

Gwen: (confused) You're a groupie?

Sierra: That tears it!

She leaps toward Gwen and starts punching her in the face. Gwen fights back by slapping her a few times. Sierra retaliates my pulling her hair. Cody smiles and sweats as they fight.

[Confession]

Cody: Wow, that's so hot! Girls fighting can really make a guy light up if you know what I mean. They really hurt each other though. Maybe I should break up the fight…

[End]

Cody steps in between Gwen and Sierra.

Cody: Ladies, no need to fight over me.

Sierra punches Gwen in the face one more time causing her eye to turn black.

Courtney: Cody's right. We need to work together as a team!

Cody: Well, we'll have to do that tomorrow. It's dark. I think it's time for sleep.

Courtney: Okay, then. Everyone go to bed and eat dinner.

KILLER SAHARAS

Owen's stomach gurgles.

Owen: (groans) Do you think there might be one morsel of food left?

Noah: Maybe. It's nighttime anyway. You guys can go eat if there's anything left.

Everyone else: Yes!

So they walk down the stairs and into the cabin of the boat. They see a bunch of knocked over shelves and wet blanket. They start to move all of the shelves to find a small scrap. Alejandro lifts a blanket to find a small pancake.

Alejandro: Guys, I found food!

Everyone rushes to him.

Owen: The last pancake. Okay guys, let's carefully cut it into pieces and share…

Owen snatches the pancake and runs to a corner. Izzy stops him and snatches it out of his hands.

Owen: Sorry, the lack of food is making me go crazy!

Izzy sets the pancake on a rolled over shelf.

Izzy: Alright, how are we going to cut this thing?

Lindsay: I have a nail filer! We can use this.

She cuts it into six pieces.

Alejandro: Savor it everyone. This will be our only food 'till tomorrow.

Owen and Izzy eat them like pigs.

Noah: (from upstairs) Hey, guys? Captain Noah wants his food.

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Everyone is enjoying their full dinner of pancakes, and meatballs.

Sierra: (to Cody)… And then I said, "Any die hard Total Drama fan knows that Gwen was born with brown hair and blue eyes, but changed them when she turned thirteen. Some fan you are!" and she ran away crying! (laughs) LOL! It really shows how people don't do research on their contestants, you know what I mean?

Cody: Not really.

Gwen is rubbing her now black eye.

Gwen: Anything else you know about me, uberfan?

Sierra: Well, you once audition for an art contest and lost to a guy who only drew a straight line!

Gwen: It was a really well drawn straight line. Uh, no hard feeling, right?

Sierra: Yeah! I can always forgive my idols.

[Confession]

Sierra: We're at good terms, but that _doesn't _mean I'm not voting her off once we get to Norway. Unless we win, of course.

[End]

Courtney: (from upstairs) Guys, it's getting hard for me to hold my eyes open. Can you guys play some music for me so I can stay awake?

Sierra salutes her.

Sierra: Right on it, Captain Courtney.

She walks up on the stage inside and grabs the microphone.

Sierra: I know a song that will keep her awake! Does anyone know how to play rhythm guitar?

Cody: No, but I have a rhythm guitar simulator on my computer.

Sierra: Great! Who can play drums?

Gwen: I can!

She gets on stage and sits down with the drum set.

Sierra: I need back-up! Heather?

Heather: (sighs in anger) Fine.

Sierra: Is everyone ready?

Heather: No. We don't know what song we're playing!

Sierra: You'll know what it is once you hear the guitar solo.

Cody: Could you tell me what it is?

Sierra whispers in his ear.

Cody: Oh, sure! I have that!

He clicks on the box that has the all too familiar solo playing.

Gwen: Yeah!

Gwen starts playing the drums.

Heather: (singing) So, this ain't the end. I saw you again! I had to turn my heat away! Smile like the sun, kisses for everyone and tales it never fails.

Sierra: (singing) You lying so low in the weeds. I bet you gonna ambush me.

Sierra, Heather, Cody, and Gwen: (singing) You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees, now wouldn't you? Barracuda!

Courtney: Just keep playing that! It's really helping!

KILLER SAHARAS

Everyone is passing Lindsay's nail filer so they can cut their slice of pancake. Once Lindsay gets her turn, Alejandro snatches it from her.

Alejandro: Allow me, Lindsay. You wouldn't want your delicate little hands to get bruised, would you?

Lindsay: (giggles) Oh, Alejandro. You're _so _thoughtful! I think I'm falling in love with you.

Izzy: Oh, please. That's not falling in love!

Lindsay: Then how would you describe falling in love with someone?

Izzy: Well…

Chris rings the chime.

She gets out of her chair and starts walking around the table and singing.

Izzy: (singing quietly) It's oh so quiet. Shhhh. It's oh so still. Shhhh. You're all alone. Shhhh. And so peaceful until…

Izzy jumps in the air and lands on the stage and fire shoots from the stage. She begins to do a tap dance.

Izzy: (singing normally) You fall in love. Zing boom! The sky up above… Zing boom…is caving in…Wow bam!

Alejandro rolls his eyes while Lindsay and the others watch.

Izzy: (singing) You've never been so nuts about a guy. You wanna laugh, you wanna cry! You cross your heart and hope to die. 'Til it's over and then…

As she sings the chorus, everyone comments.

Noah: Nice singing Izzy! You tell her!

Alejandro: I've heard better singing on Kidz Bop.

Izzy: (singing quietly) But, soon again…shhhh…starts another big riot!

Fire shoots out of the stage as she begins to tap dance again.

Izzy: (singing) You blow a fuse! Zing boom! The devil cuts loose! Zing boom! So, what's the use…Wow bam… of falling in love?

Owen: Woo-hoo! Awesome!

Lindsay: You know, maybe she has a point about falling in love.

Alejandro: She's loco, Lindsay! She doesn't know what she's talking about!

Izzy: (singing quietly)But, soon again…shhhh…starts another big riot!

Fire shoots out of the floor.

Izzy: (singing) You blow a fuse! Zing boom! The devil cuts loose! Zing boom! So, what's the use…Wow bam…of falling in love? The sky caves in, the devil cuts loose, you blow, blow, blow, blow, blow your fuse (screams) when you fall in love!

Everyone claps and applauses except Alejandro who crosses his arms.

Izzy: (laughs) I love that song. It's so much fun to sing!

Owen: Well, I think it's time to hit the sack.

He lays down and covers himself with the blanket. Izzy lays down next to him. Lindsay cuddles up with Alejandro and they have a peaceful sleep by the sea. We then here some relaxing music coming out of a more modern boat. It's Chris's boat. He's sitting in a beach chair near the stern watching the stars with Chef right next to him. He sips some of his hot chocolate and sighs.

Chris: It's so beautiful out here, isn't it, Chef?

Chef: Yeah. Aren't you tired?

Chris: A little, but I wouldn't mind sleeping out here. Sven, can you turn up the heat? It's freezing out here!

Sven: Ya. Would you like more hot chocolate?

Chris: Please.

Sven pours more chocolate into his cup.

Chris: How close are we to Norway?

Sven: Will probably be there by 12:00 tomorrow afternoon.

Chris: Good. I wonder how my passengers are doing. I also wonder (suddenly demanding)when my dinner will be ready, CHEF!

Chef: (groans)

The next morning…

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Courtney: (weakly) Wake up! Help me row! We must win!

Sierra comes out of the cabin.

Sierra: You need to rest, Courtney. You look awful.

Courtney: (weakly) No, I must win.

She falls over.

Sierra: (screaming) Wake up, everyone! Courtney is sleepy so I'm taking over! If you want to win, get to your oars and paddle with all your might! We can make it!

Everyone walks out of the cabin.

Gwen: (yawns) Hey, we're sleepy too.

Sierra: It doesn't matter. If Courtney wants us to when, then by Chris, we will!

Gwen: By Chris?

Sierra: It's a term we uberfans made up. Now start paddling!

KILLER SAHARAS

Alejandro wakes up to Lindsay still cuddled up to him. He sniffs the air.

Alejandro: Ah, the sweet smell of the sea. (sniffs) Hey, we're not moving! WAKE UP! WE'RE NOT MOVING!

Owen: (snores) What?

Izzy: Wait, if we're not moving, then that means…

Everyone looks at each other.

Everyone: NOAH!

They rush out of the cabin to find Noah asleep on the boat.

Owen: Wake up, Noah!

Noah snores.

Alejandro: Noah?

Noah gags.

Izzy slaps him across the face. He instantly wakes up.

Noah: What? Are we there yet?

Tyler: No, you fell asleep. You didn't row us closer enough to Norway! The Amazons are ahead of us!

Alejandro: I'm taking over. On my count, I want everyone to paddle harder than you did yesterday, or ever before!

Izzy: I hate to say this, but follow he's lead!

Alejandro: So, I have control of you now?

Izzy: I didn't say that, so just count!

Alejandro: Okay. I want you all to paddle at the count of tres. Uno…dos…TRES!

Everyone except Noah who is chilling in the cabin paddles with all their might. They paddled so fast, it was as if they were on a motor boat.

Lindsay: My arms are really hurting now, but for you Andyhandro, it's worth it.

Alejandro: Thanks, but you got my name wrong again!

SCREAMING AMAZONS

Not knowing the Saharas were gaining on them, they celebrated. Chris rang the chime while they did.

Amazons: (singing) I wanna rock and roll all night, and party everyday! I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day!

The Sahara's Viking boat zips past them.

Izzy: Ah-aaaaaaaaaaaah-ah! Ah-aaaaaaaaaaaah-ah!

Saharas: (singing) We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow!

Alejandro: (singing) The hammer of the gods will lead our ships to new land. To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!

Saharas: (singing) On we sweep with threshing oar! Our only goal will be the western shore!

The Saharas cross the finish line at the Norway shore. The Amazons come in second. There is another boat sitting on the beach. Chris walks out if it!

Chris: I win! (laughs) Just kidding. As usual, the winner is the Saharas! Amazons, it's time to vote someone off!

Later at the Barf Bag Ceremony…

Chris: Long time, no see, Amazons.

Courtney: Just get on with it.

Chris: Okay, the first Barf Bag goes to Cody…Heather…and Courtney! Sierra, Gwen, one of you is going home tonight…

Sierra interrupts.

Sierra: (excited) And we can't come back _ever_?

Chris: Right you are, my loyal fan! Here's your barf bag!

Gwen: (shocked) Wait, why am I leaving?

Sierra: You were trying to separate Cody from me. I still like you, but I like Cody more.

Gwen: (disappointed) Okay. Bye for now, but I'll be back.

She puts her parachute on and jumps off the plane.

Gwen: Good riddance. But, I'll be back.

Later at dinner…

Noah: PLEASE! Let me have more than one.

Chef: Sorry, scrawny, but this vodka is strong stuff. You might get so drunk you fall off the plane!

Noah: Fine.

Chef: At least you have one.

Noah: Right.

He chugs his drink down.

Noah: Ah, Russian vodka, how I love thee.

Cody is sobbing.

Sierra: What's wrong, Cody-Bear?

Cody: (crying) Gwen's gone!

Sierra: It's going to be okay. You have me! Besides, she said you were like an annoying little brother to her.

Cody: She did?

Sierra: Yeah, she said it way back in the first season. It was in a confession, so you didn't see it.

Cody: Then I guess I have nobody.

Sierra: No, you have me.

She gives him a tight hug.

Cody: (strained) I'm hurting.

Since the karaoke machine was glitching, everyone went to bed early. It was a restful sleep.


	11. World's Longest Author's Note

**Hello readers. First, I have to say I'm really REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating this in such a long time. I have four good reasons why though. One, I have writer's block. I can't think of what to do for the next chapter! The upcoming chapter takes place in Russia, and the original challenges were:**

**Find your teammates in giant nesting dolls**

**Russian Roulette**

**Cold War reenactment**

**I think I'll keep the Cold War thing, but I want to add some extra zing to it. I want all my fans to help me think of famous Russian things that I haven't mentioned already. I don't want any suggestions for vodka either. I have something in mind for that.**

**Okay, the second reason I haven't updated was, obviously, the premiere of TDWT. What did I think? Well it was a HUGE step up from TDA, but it wasn't as good as TDI. The songs were really good, the humor and drama have never been better, and Sierra and Alejandro make great additions to the cast. I liked Al a lot more than I thought I would, so expect a really dramatic turn in this fic. Also, I thought Noah was okay before, but now, he's second only to Izzy as my personal favorite character. On the downside, I HATE Blainley, I didn't like all the Duncan and Gwen drama, I'm really mad that Owen and Izzy broke up(the song Oh My Izzy STILL makes me cry like a baby), and the whole ending of the show was awful. They left many questions unanswered, they practically killed Zeke's character, and Al is now a robot! Still, it was a great season.**

**Third, I've had school. I'll probably only post new chapters on weekends.**

**Fourth, I've had new ideas for fics. I'm currently writing rough drafts on each. In the future, expect new chapters of my other fic, Psychos and Liars. Once I'm done writing this, I'll make a sequel where everyone competes with their parents and siblings, appropriately titled, Total Drama Families.**

**There's also going to be a new fic called Super Total Drama Island. It takes place two years after TDA. Chris tricks everyone into returning to Camp Wawanakwa for a reunion, when really they'll be competing in a new season. You can probably guess why it's called **_**Super**_** Total Drama Island, but I'm not telling you yet. **

**Anyway, help me with ideas for the upcoming chapter! Think RUSSIAN things! I will credit all of you when it's finally out!**


End file.
